Flores en Osaka
by Zetus
Summary: Rin lleva una vida feliz pero sin amor y cuando el principe azul de su infancia regresa a su vida, se da cuenta que no es imposible soñar despierta.
1. Default Chapter

Nota del autor: Todos los personajes de Inuyasha, incluido el sexy y misterioso Sesshoumaru y la tierna Rin; son propiedad de la genial y talentosa Rumiko Takahashi.

La inspiración para este universo alterno me vino al ver el capitulo donde Rin esta cantando sentada sobre una piedra esperandoa su Amo. Ojalá les guste.

Los pensamientos van entre (-) diálogos entre "/"

Si han leído mis otros fics reconocerán a Kai como el hermano y a Sokoe como la ex.

………………………

Capitulo 1

Osaka

………………………

Sesshoumaru escuchaba a medias la conversación en su mesa, estaba con un grupo de asociados y conocidos entre los cuales estaba su atractiva acompañante, una mujer hermosa y sexy, de cabello castaño mirada seductora y acostumbrada a que los hombres la llenaran de halagos y mimos. A su lado también estaba su gran amigo y socio Kurai.

El restaurante estaba decorado con un gusto impecable y refinado, donde se respiraba un ambiente muy placentero y relajado. Estaban ahí celebrando el fin de un sin fin de reuniones que habían tenido durante la semana, era su visita de rigor para supervisar la subsidiaria de su compañía en Osaka, el resto del año él vivía en Tokio.

Mientras todos parecían divertirse él se sentía cansado, pero al probar un poco de su bebida sintió que podía relajarse y decidió disfrutar la velada. El destino sin embargo, se confabulaba en su contra para que pudiera encontrar la felicidad que sin saberlo anhelaba.

Sesshoumaru se concentraba en su trabajo y su vida amorosa estaba reducida a salidas esporádicas con mujeres hermosas que no lograban despertar su interés. Había perdido la ilusión de encontrar el amor, cuando su matrimonio perfecto se había venido abajo por diferencias irreconciliables entre él y Sokoe.

Sabía que la gente lo consideraba frío y despiadado y no tenía interés de que el mundo supiera que a 35 años deseaba enamorarse y formar una familia estable. Esa realidad se la guardaba para si mismo y aunque podía confiar en Kurai, nunca se lo había confesado abiertamente. Aunque no había necesidad, porque estaba convencido que su amigo lo conocía tan bien, que leía sus pensamientos y sabía lo que ensombrecía su vida.

Con un suspiro mental de resignación, Sesshoumaru dio un sorbo a su trago y distraído miro hacia la entrada del restaurante y la vio. En ese instante sintió una algo diferente que revolvía sus entrañas como nunca antes.

En ese momento fue como un espejismo del que no pudo apartar sus ojos, aquella mujer lucía tan diferente y única, no solo por su belleza sino por la felicidad que irradiaba. A Sesshoumaru le llamó la atención la flor que llevaba detrás de oreja, una flor silvestre de color rojo que contrastaba con su melena azabache.

Sesshoumaru se alegró de ver como el gerente del restaurante conducía a la recién llegada hasta una mesa muy cerca de la suya. Disimulando un poco, se puso a detallarla. Vestía de una forma elegante pero muy casual, camisa de seda blanca con un pantalón negro hasta abajo que solo dejaba asomar la punta de un zapato de gamuza negro, la cartera y faja de cuero eran color rojo opaco. Como única joya llevaba una cadena de oro de la que colgaba un corazón.

La vio sentarse completamente ajena a su insistente mirada, el cabello suelto le caía sobre la espalda y hombros en suaves ondas, dándole un aspecto como recién levantada que a Sesshoumaru le pareció hermoso y seductor. Movido por su curiosidad, estaba a punto de levantarse y preguntarle al gerente quien era ella, pero la voz de uno de sus acompañantes, que le preguntaba algo, le recordó que no estaba solo.

(Rayos!...)

Después que respondió a la pregunta de si le gustaba Osaka, Sesshoumaru refunfuño mentalmente y apretó el vaso entre sus dedos. Al notar que Sesshoumaru parecía desconectado, su acompañante llamó su atención sujetándolo por la barbilla con suavidad.

"Hola! Tierra a Sesshoumaru, no me digas que estas aburrido? Si quieres podemos ir a un lugar más privado…"

Sesshoumaru sonrió ante la tentadora proposición, probablemente en otra ocasión no hubiera dudado en llevarla a su habitación de hotel, pero ya no deseaba tener relaciones sin sentido y pasajeras porque solo le recordaban su fracaso matrimonial.

Devorado por sus pensamientos y como todo un caballero, Sesshoumaru declinó la invitación de su amiga y le pidió que se quedaran un poco más para comer postre y seguir conversando. Un tanto desilusionada, la mujer sonrió y se dio cuenta que a pesar de que tenían tiempo de conocerse, Sesshoumaru no tenía el mismo interés que ella en él.

"Como quieras, si cambias de opinión me avisas!"

Obviando la indirecta Sesshoumaru la miró a los ojos y dijo que así lo haría, luego fingió interés en la conversación. Una vez que su amiga se distrajo, se dio cuenta que Kurai lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona sin haber perdido un instante de su intercambio.

Entre ellos había tanta confianza que Sesshoumaru torció la boca en una media sonrisa y le hizo un gesto para que viera a la mujer de la flor, Kurai se quedó boquiabierto y se rió entre dientes.

(Apuesto que otra vez está pensando en lo de tener una familia…yo extraño a mi Juni, esa mujer de la otra mesa…parece que lo dejo sin aliento, es muy hermosa…)

………………

Rin hojeaba el menú ensimismada, le encantaba aquel restaurante porque además de servir exquisita comida, era uno de sus mejores clientes. Su floristería era su realización personal y profesional. La había abierto con la ayuda de su hermano y ahora era una empresa que daba excelentes dividendos. A pesar de estar dedicada en cuerpo y alma a su negocio, siempre sacaba el tiempo para verse con sus amigos.

Era jueves y Kohaku la había llamado al medio día para que fueran a cenar, eran buenos amigos desde la universidad y disfrutaban mucho de la mutua compañía. Sin embargo, el interés de Kohaku en su socia y amiga, era una razón más que los unía. Consumida en el menú no se dio cuenta que la observaban y menos de la llegada de su amigo, que la miraba sonriente mientras se quitaba el saco, para ponerlo en el respaldar de la silla.

"Hola!"

"Hola pensé que ibas a tardar más…Chiki llegará en cualquier momento!"

"…ahh jejeje!"

Kohaku apenas si contuvo su felicidad al escucharla, estaba entusiasmado con su incipiente relación con Chiharu y eso no le pasaba desde que su novia de toda la vida, Kana, lo dejara por otro hombre. El desengaño con ella había sido amargo, pero ahora con Chiki se sentía emocionado y feliz.

Al poco tiempo de estar conversando Chiki llegó y los tres disfrutaron de una agradable cena sin percatarse que eran observados. Al ver como sus amigos se miraban insistentemente a los ojos, Rin se sintió feliz porque hacían una pareja súper tierna. Ella no tenía novio pero estaba contenta porque tenía su floristería, a su hermano cerca y contaba con buenos amigos como Kohaku y Chiki.

………………………

Sesshoumaru se pasó toda la noche desviando la mirada para contemplar a hurtadillas a Rin, lo hizo con tacto para que su amiga no lo notara y eso dio resultado porque la mujer estuvo súper distraída conversando con todos. El único que sabía del interés de Sesshoumaru por la mujer de cabello de sirena fue Kurai.

Kurai podría haber pasado como hermano de Sesshoumaru más fácil que el mismo Inuyasha. Era alto, fornido, rubio y bien vestido. Era dueño de una personalidad irresistible y una contagiosa sonrisa que hacía juego con sus ojos castaños. Como a Sesshoumaru, lo asediaban las mujeres hermosas aunque él solo tenía ojos para su esposa Juni, una mujer de ojos azules y melena ébano 9 años menor que él.

Kurai no se cansaba de repetir que tener una esposa tan joven era una bendición y un aliciente para mantenerse joven y moderno. La verdad era que, sin importar la edad él amaba a Juni con locura, porque ella era su mujer ideal y se dedicaba a quererlo en cuerpo y alma.

Sesshoumaru sabía eso, pero le parecía que la diferencia de edades era demasiada. Kurai siempre se burlaba diciéndole que mejor no se llenara la boca con palabras porque en la de menos, encontraba el amor de su vida con alguna 'pequeña'.

Kurai y Sesshoumaru habían sido compañeros del colegio y la universidad, trabajar juntos era solo una transición natural y sin complicaciones acogida de buen tono por Inuyasha. Estaban en Osaka por negocios y principalmente para ver a su ex-compañero y amigo Kai, que los había invitado a pasar el fin de semana en su casa con toda su familia.

Su amigo Kai Asakura vivía en Osaka y había optado por el negocio de bienes raíces creando una empresa próspera y muy lucrativa. Tanto Kurai como Sesshoumaru estaban entusiasmados con la idea de aquel reencuentro. Para Sesshoumaru despertaba el recuerdo de una ternura sin igual que había olvidado casi por completo.

Había visto a la pequeña por primera vez cuando ella tenía solo 4 años y él 14, extrañamente, recordaba aquel día más vividamente que muchos otros de toda su vida.

Había sido un día cualquiera, un martes, en que Kai lo invitó a su casa después de clases, a partir de ese día Kai y Sesshoumaru se hicieron inseparables. Dos semanas después, cuando Kurai llegó de otra escuela, el trío de amigos se completo instantáneamente.

……………………

Recuerdo de un martes cualquiera…

La mansión Asakura era en muchos aspectos muy parecida a su propia casa: amplia, iluminada y bonita, la diferencia eran las flores. Había flores en todas las esquinas alegrando el ambiente. Al llegar a la cocina, Sora, la madre de Kai los recibió con una gran sonrisa. Sora era una mujer de hermosos ojos verdes y sonrisa encantadora, que escuchó con atención mientras su hijo le decía aquel era su nuevo amigo del alma.

"Mucho gusto Sesshoumaru-chan, bienvenido!"

"Arigato señora Asakura!"

"Van a comer algo?"

"Sip, pero primero tengo que mostrarle mi habitación a Sessh!"

"Excelente idea! Kai, se bueno!"

Kai se carcajeó entre dientes al escuchar a su madre, y sin voltear le dijo que no aplastaría pulgas ese día. Sonriendo como resignada, Sora le dijo a su ama de llaves que prepara un puesto mas en la mesa para Sesshoumaru.

Mientras subían por las escaleras, Kai le recitaba todo lo que podrían hacer ahora que eran amigos, Sesshoumaru solo sonreía y asentía con la cabeza. Estaba feliz de tener un amigo como Kai que parecía no molestarse de que él fuera tan callado.

A punto de entrar al cuarto de Kai, a Sesshoumaru le llamó la atención la puerta de al lado. Estaba pintada de rosado y con muchas flores hechas con lápices y crayolas, toda una obra de arte. Cuando le preguntó a Kai si tenía una hermana, su amigo le había dado una respuesta distraído.

"Es una pulga consentida y metiche. Si la ves, ignórala!"

Sesshoumaru se rió y entró al cuarto de su nuevo amigo. Un rato mas tarde cuando fueron a comer, tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a la pequeña Rin. Era una niña adorable y hermosa. Para él, que solo conocía la brutalidad de Inuyasha, aquella pequeña de grandes ojos verdes era como una muñeca viviente. Al verlo, la pequeña le sonrió y con soltura le preguntó quien era.

"Hola…yo zoy Rin, amio de Kai?"

"Si, yo soy Sesshoumaru!"

Aquella conversación fue interrumpida por Kai, que mientras tomaba a Sesshoumaru del brazo empujaba a su pequeña hermana haciéndola caer. Al verla en el suelo se burló de ella y le gruñó un 'quítate pulga'. Sesshoumaru observó como la muñeca rompía en llanto, reclamando que la llamara pulga y corriendo a donde su madre para acusar a su abusivo y grosero hermano mayor.

El regaño materno no se hizo esperar y Kai tuvo que darle un beso y un abrazo de disculpa, al verlo, Sesshoumaru adivinó que aunque la llamara pulga y la empujara, probablemente si alguien trataba de lastimarla el primero en defenderla sería Kai.

Durante la cena Rin no comió por contemplar a Sesshoumaru que, un poco asombrado por la atención infantil, procuraba sonreír para no ser descortés con su admiradora, la verdad era que le parecía tierno. Viendo que la pequeña estaba cautivada por Sesshoumaru, Sora se acerco, y al oído le pregunto que era lo que mas le gustaba de aquel joven. Sin dudarlo, la pequeña le susurró a su madre que le gustaba.

"Okasan…ojos lindos, cara linda!"

"Tienes razón mi amor!"

Al ver que las dos secreteaban Kai saco su tacto a relucir. Adoraba a su hermana y le parecía el extracto de la ternura, pero se divertía hostigándola sin descanso.

"Oye pulga come y no veas tanto a Sesshoumaru, lo estás incomodando!"

La 'pulga' miró a su hermano con los labios apretados y haciendo una trompa, después de sacarle la lengua hizo una mueca de desprecio y se concentro en terminar su comida. De vez en cuando desviaba sus bellos ojos para ver a Sesshoumaru mientras conversaba con Kurai, contándole de todos los lugares que había visitado en compañía de su padre.

Interrumpiendo la conversación Rin alzo su mano para llamar la atención, su padre que la miraba desde la cabecera de la mesa, le hizo un gesto de que moviera la mano mas enérgicamente y así hacerse notar.

"Vamos pequeña, enséñale a tu hermano que eres fuerte!"

Al contemplar a su papá animándola, Rin se puso de pie sobre la silla mientras movía ambas manos con energía. Kai la había visto por el rabillo del ojo y adrede se hacía el loco.

"Kai!...edmano…kiero decir algo…KAI!"

"Ay que quieres pulga?"

"Sessh vuelve mañana?"

Kai no pudo evitar sonreír y resignado le pregunto a Sesshoumaru si volvería mañana. Cautivado por la insistencia de la pequeña, el nuevo mejor amigo medio sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Complacida, la muñeca de carne y hueso, se sentó de nuevo y siguió comiendo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ese fue el primer día de muchos y a medida que se acumulaban Sesshoumaru pronto se convirtió en el objeto de afecto de la pequeña Rin. Los Asakura eran una familia amorosa y alegre y Sesshoumaru disfrutó inmensamente aquellos años, donde era parte de un trío inseparable y el objeto de felicidad de una muñeca de ojos verdes.

…………………………

Sesshoumaru salió del mar de recuerdos cuando su amiga lo tocó en el brazo para decirle que iba al baño y si no le importaba llevarla a su casa una vez que regresara. Una vez que la mujer dejó la mesa Kurai se sentó junto a él para interrogarlo de porque estaba tan extraño.

"Que tienes S estás mas mudo que de costumbre, tienes a esa mujer derretida a tu lado y parece que estas en otro planeta, en que piensas?"

"Derretida? No exageres, estoy aburrido. Estaba pensando en Kai, tenemos tanto de no vernos!"

"Si, unmontón…hablando de otra cosa, la vas a gastar de tanto mirarla"

"Mmm…es absolutamente exquisita!"

Kurai se carcajeó entre dientes al ver como Sesshoumaru no parpadeaba viendo a la mujer de la flor en el cabello. Iba seguir hablando pero en ese momento llegó la amiga de Sesshoumaru y tuvo que regresar a su puesto.

…………………

En el momento que el ambiente se torno incómodamente romántico para ella, Rin decidió irse a su apartamento para descansar. Tomando su cartera, saco la billetera dispuesta a pagar, pero la voz de Kohaku la detuvo.

"Que crees que haces?"

"Voy a pagar por lo mío"

"No seas tonta…pero…no tienes que irte ya!"

"Jejeje si como no, no me gusta estorbar además tengo sueño y Kibo está solo!"

Chiki y Kohaku la miraron emocionados incapaces de ocultar su felicidad los dos se echaron a reír cuando Rin se levantó y les dijo que se portaran bien guiñándoles un ojo.

"Chao, gracias por la cena, pórtense bien!"

Rin salio del restaurante sin mirar a su alrededor y con ganas de que fuera el día siguiente para que su amiga le contara como le había ido con Kohaku. Chiharu y ella además de amigas y vecinas eran socias en la floristería.

La floristería Mikatsuki había resultado ser una excelente idea para ganarse la vida. Las dos eran solteras y sin compromiso por lo que las ganancias eran enteramente para el disfrute de las dos amigas.

Chiki era de una familia adinerada de Osaka y Rin tenía a su hermano que al morir sus padres se había convertido en su ángel guardián, velando porque nada le faltara tanto que muchas veces la trataba como si todavía fuera una niña pequeña.

Rin estaba convencida que Kai era más protector con ella que con sus propios hijos, dos varones, Yue de 5 y Kenichi de 3 años. Su cuñada Megumi era una mujer increíble, amorosa, segura, fuerte, dedicada y dueña de una belleza sin comparación que además era excelente amiga y amaba a su hermano mayor con devoción.

Kai y Megumi eran una pareja en completa sincronía y dedicados el uno al otro actitud que se traducía en enamoramiento puro aún después de 6 años de matrimonio. Secretamente Rin ansiaba encontrar alguien que la complementara como Kai a Megumi.

Con un gran suspiro en sus labios por recordar que estaba sola Rin se bajó del taxi y entró al edificio donde vivía, un complejo de apartamentos de lujo a 45 minutos de su hermano.

Su apartamento estaba en el piso 8 para que tuviera una vista de la hermosa ciudad de Osaka. Aunque ella hubiera querido algo más sencillo, su hermano se había empecinado con aquel edificio y como para Rin nunca era suficiente, se lo había dado de regalo.

Subió sola en el ascensor y cuando abrió la puerta inmediatamente sintió el peso de las enormes patas de su amado Kibo sobre su pecho. Era un perro enorme, muy parecido a un pastor alemán pero completamente blanco y eso era porque tenía algo de lobo, bastaba verlo a los ojos para darse cuenta que Kibo no era un perro común, porque sus grandes ojos color miel transmitían fortaleza y seguridad.

Aún apoyada en ella, Kibo movía su gran cola feliz de tener a su dueña en casa; eso y el hecho que Rin traía una bolsa de galletas dulces que el animal sabía eran suyas. Acariciando su gran cabeza Rin le habló a su mascota con amor.

"Como está mi perrito precioso, te hice falta?"

El perro pareció entender sus palabras y le contestó con un ladrido de felicidad seguido de una olfateada a la bolsa que ella tenía en la mano. Rin se carcajeó y arrodillándose en el piso le hizo cariño mientras Kibo devoraba las galletas moviendo la cola y dejándose acariciar.

Después de ponerse la pijama se acostó en la cama con Kibo a su lado tomando un refresco de dieta mientras veía la televisión y acariciaba a su amado perro.

"Mañana iremos donde Kai a pasar el fin de semana. Podrás jugar con Yue y Keni, que te parece?"

Rin tenía una sonrisa viendo como su mascota le ponía toda la atención moviendo la cola y con mirada atenta.

"Que bello eres…"

Con cuidado ella alargo la mano tomando la fotografía que había en su mesita de noche. Era una foto donde salía con su hermano y sus padres antes del accidente. Sofocando el dolor de aquella pérdida, sujetó el marco entre sus manos un instante antes de darle un beso con ternura.

Se quedó viendo la televisión un rato, hasta que empezó a cabecear del sueño, apago el aparato y se enrosco en las cobijas con su fiel y peludo compañero a su lado.

……………………………………

Sesshoumaru se había quedado con una extraña sensación al ver que la mujer de la flor se marchaba, y el ni siquiera había logrado satisfacer su curiosidad y averiguar quien era.

Resignado se concentró en su propia mesa y disfruto del resto de la noche. Al dejar a su acompañante en su apartamento, no hizo ningún intento por alargar su despedida o besarla. Siendo una mujer practica, ella le dijo lo que pensaba sin alterarse.

"Gracias por traerme…no me vas a volver a llamar verdad?"

Sesshoumaru titubeo un segundo antes de responderle que no estaba equivocada, pero se lo dijo con un tono suave de voz porque no deseaba desdeñar tanta franqueza, franquezaque lo liberaba de cualquier compromiso con ella.

"Siempre fuiste muy atento y caballeroso las veces que salimos, todas excepto hoy!"

"Disculpa?"

"Te pasaste toda la noche viendo a la mujer de la flor en el cabello. No entiendo porque los hombres creen que uno no se da cuenta de esas cosas…bueno no importa eres un hombre excelente. Solo para que sepas, uno de tus asociados me gusto y yo a él, pero por las razones obvias no hizo nada. Le puedes dar mi teléfono por favor, es el guapo de la corbata azul!"

Meditando un instante Sesshoumaru supo de quien se trataba e hizo una nota mental de darle el teléfono de Carla a primera hora de la mañana. Luego se despidió de ella dándole un beso en la mejilla. No podía evitar sentirse derrotado nuevamente. No solo no sabía quien era la mujer de la flor sino que también había perdido a Carla aún cuando nunca la había tenido.

………………………………

Ya en su habitación de hotel, Sesshoumaru admiró la vista de la ciudad antes de quitarse el traje y ponerse la pijama. Un pantalón de seda vino tinto sujetado por un elástico a la cintura, el torso desnudo. Cepillándose el cabello con los dedos, levantó el teléfono para llamar a su hermano. Marco el número y pacientemente dejo que repicara 4 veces antes de que Inuyasha le contestara.

"Que rayos quieres?"

"Porque tardaste tanto en contestar imbécil?"

"Estaba ocupado!"

"Esa mujer te tiene enloquecido!"

"Se llama Kagome y cual es el maldito problema? Todo está en orden!"

"Mas te vale!"

"Todo bien all�?"

"Hai!"

Sesshoumaru escuchó en el fondo como Kagome, llamaba a su hermano con un tono de voz que hasta a él le dio escalofríos y comprendió que su hermano debía atender asuntos más importantes e interesantes que hablar con él.

"Tengo que irme!"

"Si ya me di cuenta. Oye, te vas a casar con ella, con Kagome? Nunca te había visto así!"

Del otro lado del teléfono Inuyasha se quedó sin habla y analizo la pregunta, solo tenían un par de meses juntos, pero se sentía como una eternidad. Al verse expuesto por las palabras de su hermano, se dio cuenta que no quería separarse de ella porque como decía su hermano, lo enloquecía en la mejor de las maneras, Kagome lo hacia feliz.

"Que excelente idea porque la quiero solo para mí! Crees que deba preguntarle ahora mismo?"

"Que torpe! No sabes nada, busca un anillo primero!"

"Tienes razón!"

"Como siempre!"

"Few!"

Sesshoumaru sonrió a medias, curveando apenas sus labios como si no quisiera sonreír completamente. La actitud posesiva y hasta infantil de su hermano por momentos le parecía risible.

Al escuchar nuevamente la voz de Kagome, Sesshoumaru se despidió rápidamente de Inuyasha.

"Me llamas mañana?"

"No, pasaremos el fin de semana con Kai y su familia!"

"Kai Asakura? Tu ex compañero del colegio?"

"Si, llegare el lunes en la tarde…oye…esfuérzate escogiendo el anillo, ve a la joyería del señor Yokuma y que él te ayude…gasta lo que creas necesario!"

Un poco asombrado por el apoyo de su hermano, Inuyasha balbuceo un gracias, puso el teléfono y regreso a la cama, donde Kagome lo esperaba con una sonrisa pícara y que pronosticaba una noche de pasión y amor.

……………………………

21 años antes…

Sesshoumaru y Kai estaban jugando campeonato de espadas en el patio de la residencia Asakura, Kurai permanecía sentado bajo un árbol siendo el árbitro y juez del enfrentamiento entre sus amigos.

Era un día donde los rayos del sol bañaban cada uno de los rincones del enorme patio. El lugar estaba bordeado por numerosos árboles y una cantidad infinita de flores, era un sitio pensado para que tanto Kai como la pequeña Rin tuvieran su espacio.

En un extremo, bajo dos frondosos árboles había una casita de muñecas. La casa más bien parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas. Rosada, techo blanco, ventanas adornadas con flores pintadas a mano y una cerca blanca bordeándola.

Estaba construida a imagen y semejanza de una casa verdadera, pero hecho para el disfrute de la muñeca de carne y hueso que hacia fiestas de té con sus ositos, mientras soñaba con tener un novio grande y fuerte que la protegiera y amara.

Justo enfrente de aquel mundo de hadas, estaba la casa del árbol de Kai. Un paraíso masculino con todo lo necesario para el disfrute de los tres muchachos que se habían vuelto inseparables. En la puerta de la casa, había un letrero: **'No se admiten hermanas menores (Pulgas)'**

Mientras ellos jugaban con sus espadas de juguete, se podía ver entre los árboles y flores, la silueta de la pequeña 'pulga' vistiendo un kimono de cuadros naranja y blanco y con el cabello suelto. Llevaba una canasta y su acompañante era su osito de peluche Kibo. La pequeña estaba recogiendo flores para poder hacer un ramo suficientemente hermoso para su futuro esposo. Recogiendo las flores, se enfrascó en una conversación imaginaria con su peluche.

"Ya veras Kibo, algún día me voy a kazar con Sessh. Cuando seamos grandes, Okasan dice que le puedo dar flores, Kai no le hago cazo. Yo se que Sessh no me va a dezir que no…vamos se tedmino el duelo de ezpadas!"

Kai se dejó caer en el piso derrotado por Sesshoumaru, reía a carcajadas mientras Kurai proclamaba a los cuatro vientos que el vencedor y campeón indiscutible era Sesshoumaru el témpano.

Al escuchar el adjetivo con que lo describía su amigo, Sesshoumaru levanto una ceja y torció la boca en una mueca arrogante. Luego, levanto su espada de madera en señal de triunfo. A pocos pasos detrás suyo, escucho la voz infantil que lo llamaba por su nombre de pila a medias.

"Sessh?"

Los tres muchachos se quedaron en silencio, Kai le lanzó una mirada fulminante a su hermanita como para ahuyentarla, pero la decidida niña tenía la determinación de un huracán por lo que se mantuvo firme. Mucha de su fortaleza venia de las palabras de aliento de su madre y también de tener a su osito Kibo apretado bajo el brazo.

Con las palabras de aliento de su madre, frescas en su memoria, la pequeña dio un paso adelante dispuesta a no dejarse amedrentar por su hermano. Kurai, al ver la actitud de su amigo, le dio un manotazo para silenciarlo, él no tenía hermanos y pensaba que Rin era adorable con su kimono, su osito y sus flores.

Sesshoumaru estaba de pie con los ojos clavados en ella y pendiente de sus movimientos, verla con kimono, flores en mano y su osito bajo el brazo, le daba una sensación de ternura muy agradable. Nerviosa y con las mejillas calientes, Rin aferró un poco más a su peluche y se dispuso a decir unas cuantas palabras, pero fue interrumpida bruscamente por Kai.

"Largo pulga estorbas!"

"CALLATE KAI!"

El grito a dos voces de Kurai y Sesshoumaru, obligaron a Kai a guardar silencio a regañadientes. Arrodillándose para estar a su nivel, el campeón del duelo le pregunto a la pequeña en que podía ayudarle.

"Que sucede pequeña?"

Rin se acercó más a él y alargando la mano le entregó el ramo que con esmero había preparado, esperando que él dijera algo, Rin lo miro emocionada.

"Son para ti…!"

Anticipando la inminente carcajada, Kurai se lanzo sobre Kai para silenciarlo. Sesshoumaru tomó el ramo con cuidado y le agradeció con una sonrisa, dominado por la ternura de aquella pequeña que lo elogiaba con flores y palabras. Cuando él le sonrió, Rin sintió tal felicidad que espontáneamente se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Aunque a sus espaldas podía escuchar el forcejeo de sus amigos, Sesshoumaru no se distrajo y mantuvo los ojos en la muñeca de ojos verdes.

"Y ese beso?"

"Ojos lindos, cara linda…tu guztan flores?

"Mucho, gracias Rin!"

En ese momento Kai logró liberarse, y empezó a burlarse de ella y su regalo. Convencida que su ramo había sido bien recibido, la pequeña ni se inmutó, en cambio encaró a su hermano sacándole la lengua, luego se alejo diciendo que ella y Kibo tenían que tomar el té.

Esa fue la primera de muchas veces que Rin le profesara a Sesshoumaru su cariño con flores. Secretamente, el joven disfrutaba recibir las atenciones de Rin. Aún con las molestas burlas de Kai, que después de un tiempo se convenció que su hermana era más terca que una mula y no dejaría de darle flores a su amigo solo porque él la fastidiaba.

Así fue durante cuatro años mas, Sesshoumaru siempre salía de la casa de los Asakura con flores. La dejo de ver cuando ella tenía 8 años, ya que por cuestiones de trabajo, su padre, su madre y hermano se mudaban a Inglaterra por 3 años.

………………………

Ahora él tenía 35 y aunque había mantenido contacto con sus amigos, a ella no la había vuelto a ver. Acostado en su cama dejo que su mente se inundara con los recuerdos de aquella época. Deseaba ver a su amigo, pero saber como estaba ella, tenía un significado especial.

El jamás le había confesado a nadie, pero aquellos años de atención infantil habían dejado una gran impresión en su vida, el recuerdo de un sentimiento tan puro y hermoso que solo lo puede entender alguien que ha tenido la suerte de ser un príncipe azul de ojos lindos y cara linda que domina la espada de madera.

(Como estará ella? Seguirá siendo una muñeca de ojos hermosos?...apuesto que tiene hijos y un esposo…)

Con aquel pensamiento rondando en su cabeza, el cansado empresario se entregó a una noche de sueño reparador, que lo prepararían para un fin de semana inolvidable.

…………………………………

Nota del autor: Gracias por sus comentarios…se aceptan desde reviews hasta tomatazos (espero que tomatazos no, porque creo que este fic es muy tierno!)

Por cierto, este pretende ser un fic cortito, estilo La Protegida! Que disfruten la lectura! 


	2. Viernes inolvidable

A/N: Los personajes de Inuyasha, incluido el sexy y misterioso Sesshoumaru y la tierna Rin son propiedad de la genial y talentosa Rumiko Takahashi.

Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi amiga Daulaci que con sus halagos y palabras de ánimo, me recordó todo lo lindo y tierno de este fic. Ella esta entusiasmada y a mi me da mucha ilusión que este humilde fic sea la causa. Gracias amiga!

El nombre de la floristería de Rin es cortesía de mi querida Crystal Darling, significa luna creciente.

………………………………

Capítulo 2

Viernes inolvidable

………………………………

Saliendo de la última reunión del día, el celular de Sesshoumaru sonó en el bolsillo de su saco. Al ver la pantalla del diminuto aparato, una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro, era Kai. Al contestar, la voz emocionada de su viejo amigo puso a Sesshoumaru de buen humor.

"Hola S!"

"Como estas Kai, ya salimos de la reunión, me das la dirección de tu casa?"

La carcajada del otro lado, obligó a Sesshoumaru a apartar el teléfono de su oreja. Podía escuchar dos voces infantiles que hacían muchas preguntas; su nombre y el de Kurai se repetían muchas veces.

"No seas tonto Sessh iré por ustedes, llego en 10 minutos espérenme en el lobby…ya enanos! Pronto, 10 minutos lo prometo!...aquí tengo dos pulgas que se mueren por conocerlos, nos vemos amigo!"

"Hai!"

Después de colgar, Sesshoumaru le repitió rápidamente la conversación a Kurai. Al notar la incomodidad de su amigo, Kurai se burlo discretamente.

"No te preocupes S, seguro son unos niños adorables. Crees que veamos a la pequeña?"

"Ojalá!"

"Que dijiste?"

"Que seguro que si!"

………………………………………

Sesshoumaru observaba a Kai y Kurai mientras hablaban entre sí tratando de cubrir los últimos años de separación. El por su parte, quería saber si vería a la muñeca de ojos verdes. Tenía mucha curiosidad por verla y saber si estaba casada.

A simple vista, se notaba que Megumi y Kai era una pareja enamorada y feliz. Los hijos de Kai eran simplemente adorables, y tenían los ojos del padre y la tía, y eso solo aumentaba la curiosidad masculina.

Desde atrás, Megumi observaba a los amigos y a sus hijos. Yue y Kenichi estaban fascinados con los visitantes, ambos niños contagiados con la felicidad de su padre.

Megumi observaba con especial detenimiento a Sesshoumaru, Rin le había contado de su enamoramiento infantil y ahora esperaba con ansias que su cuñada llegara. En media conversación, los ladridos de Kibo llenaron el ambiente y ambos niños saltaron de la silla para recibir a su peludo amigo.

Kibo entró corriendo a la estancia, pero se frenó al notar que había dos extraños. Los pequeños se abalanzaron sobre el enorme perro, gritando que su tía había llegado. Sesshoumaru sintió la garganta seca, esperando que por el umbral apareciera la muñeca de ojos verdes hecha mujer.

Ya sabía por varios comentarios de Kai, que estaba soltera y dedicada enteramente a su trabajo. Megumi contuvo la respiración cuando por la puerta apareció su bella cuñada luciendo sexy y sonriente. La mirada de Sesshoumaru brilló de emoción al ver que el paso del tiempo, había hecho de Rin una criatura sensual e irresistible.

"Hola!"

"Tiia!"

Los niños se lanzaron en brazos de tu adorada tía, mientras Kibo se tomaba su tiempo para inspeccionar a los extraños. El perro olfateó a los dos, demostrando especial interés por Sesshoumaru. Rin se concentró en sus sobrinos antes de volcar su atención a los invitados de su hermano.

Con su adorable sonrisa esparcida por su rostro, Rin vio primero a Kurai y luego a Sesshoumaru. Ambos estaban impresionados por la belleza de Rin y esperaban que los reconociera sin problemas. Ella se quedo un par de segundos estudiándolos, y cuando los reconoció su sonrisa se hizo todavía más adorable que antes.

"…Kurai? Sesshoumaru?"

"Hola pequeña!"

"Jajaja

Viéndola carcajearse despreocupadamente, Sesshoumaru sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago, una sensación maravillosa que no pensó pudiera sentir al ver a una mujer reír. Siendo el más expresivo, después de Kai, Kurai abrazo a la muñeca de ojos hermosos emocionado.

Como si le hubieran dado un martillazo, Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta que Rin y la mujer del restaurante era la misma, dejándolo con una sensación de vacío en el estómago. Había estado embelezado con su admiradora de adolescencia, sin siquiera sospecharlo.

Cuando Kurai y Rin se separaron, Sesshoumaru no tuvo tiempo de rechazar el abrazo de la pequeña, que al rodearlo con los brazos, le dijo al oído que era maravilloso volver a verlo. Aquella confesión fue un elixir de alegría y tímidamente, la estrecho contra su pecho.

El abrazo fue fugaz, pero lo suficientemente intenso para que Sesshoumaru cayera rendido ante los encantos de la muñeca de carne y hueso que se había convertido en una sensual y hermosa mujer.

Abrazando a Sesshoumaru, Rin sintió mariposas en el estómago. Ni en mil años hubiera pensado que la sorpresa de la que Kai había hablado, era ver a Kurai y Sesshoumaru en su propia casa, un montón de años después.

Durante la cena, Rin estuvo escuchando las anécdotas de Kurai, disfrutando su forma entretenida y cómica de hacer sus relatos. No se atrevía a mirar en dirección a Sesshoumaru, por temor a que la pillara como cuando era una niña. Pero en el instante que, dominada por la curiosidad, lo sorprendió viéndola fijamente, sintió una corrientazo sacudir todo su cuerpo.

A partir de ese momento, las miradas entre ellos fueron numerosas pero muy discretas. Para su deleite, Sesshoumaru comprobó que la pequeña era seductoramente coqueta, dándole miradas intensas bajo sus pestañas.

Pudo deleitarse con su belleza, cuando ella se desconectaba de la conversación para atender a sus sobrinos. Estaban sentados uno a cada lado. Quien tenia asiento de primera fila para ver como Sesshoumaru admiraba embobado a su cuñada, era Megumi.

Kai estaba tan emocionado de tener a sus amigos, que ni siquiera pensó que Sesshoumaru encontraba a la pulga tan atractiva y fascinante, que estaba considerando la idea de alargar su visita en Osaka, solo para poder conocerla mejor.

(Mejor que mi esposito lindo no se de cuenta, sino le entran los celos y la sobreprotección exagerada…jajaja apuesto que él nunca imaginó que iba a estar tan bella)

Viéndola interactuar con los pequeños, a Sesshoumaru le refrescó todos los recuerdos de cuando recibía sus ramos y hasta un beso ocasional. Poniendo esos recuerdos aparte, se concentro en verla.

"Tía, Kibo puede dormir con nosotros?"

"Le preguntamos a Mami"

Los dos niños miraron a su madre con ojos de angelitos, y Megumi no fue capaz de negarse. Sesshoumaru tenía muchas preguntas para Rin, pero no logro vocalizarlas porque Kai y Kurai demandaban su atención para seguir recordando sus años de colegio.

Megumi, Rin y los pequeños, dejaron la mesa en silencio, instalándose en la cómoda sala de televisión para que los niños pudieran ver una película y comieran postre. Partiendo grandes pedazos de pastel, Megumi le pidió a su cuñada que le llevara a los 'compañeros'.

"Ayuda a tu tía Yue, llévale el paste a Papi y a Kurai!"

"Si Mami!"

Inocentemente Rin tomó el plato restante y entró al comedor seguida por su sobrino. Sesshoumaru se había resignado a no poder hablar con ella, ya que Kurai y Kai habían retrocedido en el tiempo hasta su época de colegio. Lo que él deseaba, era tener a la muñequita cerca y descubrir que aquellos hermosos ojos eran un reflejo de su personalidad.

Cuando ella entró llevando el trozo de pastel, Sesshoumaru sonrió sin darse cuenta. Al inclinarse para poner el plato frente a él, el perfume femenino se le metió por los poros enloqueciéndolo. Kai recibió su postre de manos de su hijo y como el amoroso padre que era, lo abrazo y beso con ternura.

El parecido de Yue con Rin era impresionante, tanto, que Kurai hizo un comentario al respecto, notando en el acto la mirada extraña en el rostro de su socio y amigo.

"Te pareces mucho a tu tía pequeño!"

El niño miró primero a su padre y luego a su tía, que le sonrió guiñándole el ojo, como animándolo para que contestara.

"Ya sabía, mi mamá dice que por eso soy tan guapo, también me parezco a mi papá! Kurai tu conociste a mi tía pequeña?"

"Claro, tenía 4 años y era como una muñeca de verdad. Le gustaba vestirse con kimonos y siempre tenía una flor en la mano o en su cabello. También tenía un osito de peluche que se llamaba Kibo, si mal no recuerdo!"

Rin se sonrojó ante la descripción tan detallada de Kurai, el rubor en sus mejillas era más bien porque había recordado como le daba flores a Sesshoumaru. Inocentemente, pensaba que solo ella recordaba aquellos días, por lo que logró calmarse y detener el carmín en sus mejillas.

Frente a Kurai, Yue reflexiono un instante, y luego con voz grave y el ceño fruncido le hizo otra pregunta.

"Es verdad que mi papá le decía pulga y la trataba muy mal?"

Rin y Kai soltaron la risa. Kai miró a su hermana con ternura y espontáneamente se levanto para abrazarla y darle un amoroso beso en la mejilla. Sesshoumaru la contempló embelezado porque era obvio que la muñeca no había perdido su ternura.

Después de la muerte de sus padres, en un accidente esquiando en un club de montaña, Kai protegía y cuidaba a su pequeña hermana como del mayor de los tesoros. Viendo a su hijo con una sonrisa, contestó aquella pregunta sin dejar de estrechar a la muñeca.

"Yue si llamaba pulga y era un grosero con ella…aunque tu tía siempre supo ignorarme, tenía el apoyo de tus abuelos, sobre todo de tu abuelo y de estos dos, siempre la defendían! Te acuerdas aquella vez que le llevaste flores por primera vez a Sesshoumaru…jajajaja"

Aun en brazos de su hermano, Rin se puso tan roja que sintió las mejillas ardiendo de la pena. Sesshoumaru y Kurai la miraron con expresión suavizada, y ella solo atinó a torcer la boca como cuando era niña, haciéndola lucir, a los ojos de Sesshoumaru, absolutamente adorable.

"Ahem…Kai no digas esas cosas…"

"Jajaja lo siento pulguita, apuesto que Sesshoumaru ya ni se acordaba!"

"Eres un torpe Kai!"

Sesshoumaru se lo dijo con un tono ligero, sin quitar los ojos de Rin. Con aquella mirada, la pulguita comprendió que, contrario a lo que pensaba, su amor infantil recordaba muy bien todas sus atenciones. Arrasada por la emoción, Rin se lo quedó viendo con una gran sonrisa que a Sesshoumaru le dio escalofríos.

Separándose de su hermano con suavidad, Rin le dijo a Yue que era su turno de comer pastel, pero el pequeño aún no había terminado de hablar. Para la sorpresa de Sesshoumaru, el pequeño se acercó hasta él y en tono de secreto le preguntó si había sido el novio de su tía.

Al escucharlo, Rin trago grueso y solo atinó sonreír esperando que el escarlata de su rostro no encandilara a los presentes. Con un sonrisa sin terminar, Sesshoumaru le dijo que no habían sido novios y con suavidad le preguntó porque la tanta curiosidad.

"Bueno verás…Sesshoumaru, mi papá dice que mi hermano y yo tenemos que cuidarla, para que ningún novio idiota la haga llorar otra vez como Suikotso"

Kai le hizo una mueca a su hijo para que no siguiera hablando, la sonrisa que hasta hacia un segundo adornaba el rostro de Rin, se borró en el acto con la sola mención de su ex-novio. Sesshoumaru la miro de soslayo y al notar el brusco cambio en su expresión, sintió mucha mas curiosidad.

Tratando de tranquilizarse en voz alta, Rin le dijo a su sobrino que por el momento su trabajo de cuidarla era fácil porque no tenía novio. Comprendiendo, por la reprimenda silenciosa de su padre, que había hecho algo indebido, Yue se acercó donde su tía con los brazos abiertos.

"Tía perdona te hice recordar…Mami dice que…"

"No te preocupes mi amor. Mejor vamos a ver tele con Keni y Mami. Despídete de todos! Hasta mañana!"

Rin salió del comedor con la cabeza baja, Suikotso había sido su ultimo novio, lo había sorprendido siéndole infiel con una supuesta amiga. A pesar de que habían pasado 10 meses, todavía le dolía recordar.

En cuanto estuvieron solos, Kurai se apresuró a preguntar quien era ese tal Suikotso. Aquella pregunta era en parte por su curiosidad innata, y parte para Sesshoumaru supiera. En el instante que le dijo a Kai que era un torpe, Kurai supo que su socio y amigo estaba impactado con la muñeca de ojos verdes.

Torciendo los ojos, hostigado por el amargo recuerdo de su hermana llorando, Kai se refirió aquel hombre con una lista larga de insultos.

"…un maldito que le fue infiel, los encontró en la cama juntos, ella se lo tomó muy mal"

"Y lo dejaste impune?"

"Bromeas? Lo golpeé hasta que me sangraron los nudillos. Ella se merece alguien diferente que la sepa valorar…"

"La cuidas mucho!"

"Si, ella es muy hermosa pero ha tenido mala suerte con los hombres, ninguno la aprecia como se debe"

Sesshoumaru guardó esas palabras en su interior, era obvio que Kai se tomaba el papel de hermano mayor muy en serio, quizás demasiado. Por eso, resolvió mantener su interés por la muñeca en secreto. Por la manera en que Kai hablaba, si algo salía mal terminarían rodando por el suelo como un par de perros callejeros.

Kai movió la cabeza como sacudiendo recuerdos desagradables, luego cambio de tema y los tres siguieron hablando hasta altas horas de la noche, como cuando eran muchachos. Todo ese tiempo, Sesshoumaru evocaba el recuerdo del fugaz abrazo de bienvenida y deseaba que fuera de día para poder verla otra vez.

…………………………………

En la sala de televisión, Megumi espero que sus hijos se durmieran para comentar con Rin sobre Sesshoumaru. Una vez que los pequeños estuvieron arropados en sus respectivas camas, regresaron a la comodidad del sillón con un par de copas de vino. Una vez acomodadas, Megumi dejo que Rin hablara emocionada.

"Wow casi me desmayé cuando lo ví, está tan apuesto como lo recuerdo…!"

"De verdad que es toda una escultura de hombre…y se nota que tiene muy buen gusto para las mujeres, me puedes decir que fueron esas miraditas durante la cena?"

"Jejeje nada que ver Meg, él siempre fue súper amable conmigo, ahora cuando le lleve el postre, tu conoces a Kai, se puso a decirle que seguro no se acordaba de las flores, pero él le dijo que era un torpe y me volvió a ver como para que yo supiera que si se acordaba…ahhh!"

"Jajaja…sabes lo que yo creo? Creo que estaba muy sorprendido de ver lo hermosa que estás"

Rin se echo una risita nerviosa y con la mirada iluminada, las dos siguieron comentando sobre aquella velada.

"Megumi cuéntame que hablaron antes de que llegara, viste como Kibo se quedó cerca de Sesshoumaru, él nunca hace eso!"

"Si me di cuenta, debe ser que le cae bien como a la dueña jajajaja…bueno déjame decirte que tu galán esta divorciado. Se había casado con esa modelo famosa Sokoe, pero parece que el matrimonio se vino abajo por que no eran tan compatibles como ellos pensaban!"

Rin abrió los ojos sorprendida, en su mente, era impensable que una mujer con la suerte suficiente para tener a Sesshoumaru como esposo, fuera victima de la incompatibilidad. Según ella, Sesshoumaru era el hombre perfecto, el sueño de cualquier mujer, el marido de quien pasar toda la vida enamorada.

Carcajeándose divertida, porque adivinaba la sorpresa de Rin, Megumi le dijo que ella creía que era una señal. Rin salió de su asombro con una risa, Megumi siempre relacionaba todo con señales. Sin darle tiempo a que ella algo, la señora Asakura dijo que no era casualidad que ellos tres se hubieran reencontrado.

"Jejeje lo que tu digas Meg…oye tu crees que él se fijaría en mi? Nada que ver, siendo divorciado dudo que tenga interés en…"

"Disculpa que te contradiga pero se quedó viéndote con la boca abierta y si no se fija en ti es un idiota"

"Gracias Meg, pero lo dudo, me lleva 10 años probablemente me considere una niña!"

Megumi se la quedo viendo, como si tratara de descifrar la percepción de si misma que tenia Rin. Muchas veces, Kai le comentaba en privado que le preocupaba que la pulguita no fuera a encontrar alguien de quien enamorarse. Un hombre que valorara su maravillosa forma de ser más que su deslumbrante belleza.

Con dulzura, Megumi pasó sus dedos por la mejilla de Rin en un gesto muy maternal. La muñeca de ojos verdes, se atragantó presa de la emotividad. Se sentía muy sola y ante aquella demostración tan sincera de cariño, pensaba que rompería en llanto en cualquier momento.

"Megumi ya, me vas hacer llorar!"

"No tontita es que…acaso los espejos de tu apartamento no sirven? Eres bellísima y no solo eso, tienes una forma de ser maravillosa!"

"Jejejeje que cosas dices!"

"Es la verdad y si el guapo ese no te ve como una mujer, es todavía mas tonto!"

Rin se acomodó en el sillón y en silencio revivió todas las veces que le había dado flores. A su lado, Megumi saboreaba el vino viendo insistentemente hacia el comedor, pensando que Kai estaba acaparando a Sessh. Justo cuando se iba a levantar, por el umbral aparecieron los tres compañeros.

Inconscientemente Rin miró hacia donde estaba Sesshoumaru, sintió el corazón en la boca al comprobar que su mirada era correspondida.

(Me esta viendo…ay! Esta tan bello, me verá como a una mujer o seguiré siendo la hermanita de Kai? Que se siente a mi lado, Meg levántate para tener a este papazote cerca…)

Megumi espero tener a Sesshoumaru cerca para, con la excusa de querer sentarse al lado de su marido, él tomara su lugar junto a Rin. Sin mostrar su felicidad, el papazote se acomodó junto a la muñeca deseando que todos se fueran para poder conversar con ella hasta el día siguiente.

Bajo su pecho se sentía intoxicado con el sentimiento que Rin le provocaba. Era la primera vez que sentía la necesidad de saber todo sobre una mujer como si su vida dependiera de eso. Respirando profundo, se consoló de pensar que tendría algún momento para hablar con ella el fin de semana y si era necesario, reclutaría la ayuda de Kurai, que ya le había lanzado un par de miradas extrañas.

Rin lo miró un instante sin sospechar que él deseaba un momento sin interrupciones, tanto o mas que ella. Resignada, se concentró en su hermano y en el acto torció la boca. Kai estaba hablando de las vacaciones en familia que tendrían en dos semanas.

Un paradisíaco viaje a una playa de ensueño, lo único que Kai no sabia era que Rin había resuelto no acompañarlos. Ella sabía que su hermano armaría un alboroto sin importarle quien estuviera presente. Rin amaba a su hermano y su familia pero el trabajo de hermano mayor/protector incansable, a veces era demasiado y ella quería que su hermano disfrutara aquellos días con su esposa y sus hijos.

Sintiendo como ella se acomodaba inquieta en el sillón, Sesshoumaru la miró interrogante. La muñeca sonrió y entre dientes le dijo que en cualquier momento habría problemas. Algo desubicado, el papazote no comprendió aquellas palabras y esperó.

Volcando su atención a Rin, Kai le preguntó si ya tenía todo listo en la floristería para el viaje. Antes de que ella contestara, Kurai interrumpió preguntando a que se refería con lo de la floristería. Ignorando que Rin ya estaba hablando, Kai se adelantó a dar explicaciones por su hermana, ella ladeó la cabeza resignada, con su hermano presente, era prácticamente imposible no ser una hermanita.

"Ahh no sabias? Kurai tengo una…"

"La pequeña es dueña de una floristería, con su mejor amiga. Les va muy bien y hacen los arreglos más lindos de Osaka. Es un local amplio en una calle tranquila, tiene muchos clientes y excelentes precios. La pequeña hace la mayoría de los arreglos!"

Rin soltó una risita, aunque a veces sintiera que quería ahorcar a su hermano, era imposible porque él solo pensaba en su bienestar y su felicidad. Cautivada por la actitud protectora de su esposo, Megumi extendió la mano estrechándolo con suavidad, al toque de su esposa, Kai se interrumpió para mirarla.

"Que pasa mi amor?"

"Nada…solo que te faltó decirle el nombre de la floristería de la pequeña!"

En ese instante, Megumi se volvió hacia Rin guiñándole el ojo y la muñeca solo atinó a reírse suavemente. A su lado, Sesshoumaru la miraba como hipnotizado lo mas disimulado que podía. Le encantaba el perfume delicado y floral de Rin y con cada minuto que pasaba, ansiaba mas estar a solas con ella.

"Ahh claro se llama Mikatsuki, el nombre lo escogió la pulguita!"

Aclarándose la garganta, la pulguita llamo la atención de su hermano para ver si lograba terminar una oración sin que la interrumpieran. Con una sonrisa, Kurai la felicitó por su negocio y le prometió que su próxima visita iría a conocer su local.

"Gracias Kurai…hermano sobre las vacaciones…no voy a ir, tengo mucho trabajo!"

Kurai abrió sus verdes y vivaces ojos como platos, Rin parpadeó un segundo, como preparándose para la tormenta que acababa de desatar. Un minuto después, Kai empezó a hablar exasperado olvidando por completo que no estaban solos.

"Como que no vas a ir? Me dijiste que si hace semanas y ahora me sales con que no…no lo acepto, tu eres mi hermana y vas a ir!"

"No Kai, deben ser vacaciones con tu familia. Siempre me incluyes en todo y te lo agradezco, pero creo que Meg y los niños merecen que les des tu tiempo…ah y otra cosa, deja de decirle a los pequeños que tienen que cuidarme, ya no soy una niña! Suikotso fue un desastre pero eso no es ni culpa tuya o de los chicos, mas bien…!"

Kai se quedo mudo un segundo, la conocía muy bien, lo suficiente para saber que se culpaba a si misma por la mala suerte que tenía en el amor. Acongojado, se acercó a ella que lo miraba pretendiendo estar furiosa, cuando realmente estaba con un nudo en la garganta. Había reunido el valor para decirle a su hermano algo que la atormentaba hacia semanas y sin embargo se sentía débil y con ganas de llorar.

"Mas bien que? Tampoco es tu culpa que ese maldito no haya sabido apreciarte…Rin…porque no quieres ir con nosotros?"

"No es eso, de verdad quiero que no te preocupes tanto, siento que por mi culpa le robas tiempo a tu familia!"

"Maldita sea cuantas veces tengo que decirte tu eres mi familia…Megumi dile!"

Megumi solo sonrió suavemente, conocía muy bien la motivación de Rin pero también a su esposo. El no iba aceptar aquel intento de la pequeña por independizarse de buena gana. Convencerlo de que estaba bien que ella viviera a 45 minutos, lo que Kai consideraba al otro lado del país, había sido una hazaña de proporciones titánicas.

Que la pulguita no pasara las vacaciones con ellos, era un baldazo de agua helada y Megumi suspiró una vez mas, cautivada por lo apasionado y amoroso que era su marido. Ella no tenía problemas con aquel amor tan intenso entre hermanos, justamente porque Kai era igual con ella y los pequeños. Sin embargo, Rin estaba convencida que su hermano se preocupaba demasiado por ella.

"Mi amor cálmate por favor, tenemos invitados! No puedes forzarla a que vaya con nosotros!"

"Ah ósea que a ti te parece bien dejarla sola y si le pasa algo?"

Torciendo los ojos hacia arriba, Rin le dijo a su hermano que no fuera dramático, se sentía morir de estar teniendo aquella discusión frente a Kurai y Sesshoumaru, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

"Por Kami no seas dramático Kai, no me va pasar nada! Tengo a Chiki de vecina y a Kibo…si te hace feliz puedes llamarme todos los días mientras estas de vacaciones!"

"Preferiría tenerte cerca para asegurarme que estas bien!"

"Onisan por favor, podemos pelear en otro momento…"

"Son Kurai y Sessh ellos están acostumbrados a verte llorar y pelear conmigo!"

Rin se quedó muda y sus mejillas tomaron un color rojo intenso, sacudiendo la cabeza como si tuviera un ataque de histeria, la muñeca de ojos verdes, se pasó la mano por su sedosa melena y murmuró un par de palabras entre dientes que solo Sesshoumaru alcanzo a oír.

"Es mas terco que una mula!"

"Que dijiste?"

"Nada…no importa lo que digas, me quedaré aquí!"

"No quiero, esto es el principio del fin Megumi…en cuanto menos lo esperemos se irá a vivir a otra ciudad…y ni siquiera la veremos en Navidad…eso es lo que quieres? Apartarte de mi?"

Rin sonrió tiernamente y negó con la cabeza. Acercándose, Kai se arrodilló frente a ella tomándole la mano con suavidad. El tenía tanto de su padre que Rin apretó los labios y espantando la angustia de su soledad, le dijo con una vocecita de niña consentida que jamás se libraría de ella para navidad.

"Me lo prometes pulguita?"

"Sip tendrás que cargar conmigo hasta que sea una ancianita!"

"Grandioso"

Kai se levantó y le dio un beso en la frente, luego volviéndose a Sesshoumaru le dijo con tono juguetón que las cosas no habían cambiado mucho desde la última vez que se habían visto.

"Viste Sessh? Sigue siendo una pulguita consentida y tierna!"

Rin no se atrevió a mirarlo, sentía otra vez las mejillas calientes y solo imaginaba lo infantil que podía verse a los ojos de Sesshoumaru.

(Que va! Con Kai cerca yo soy una pulguita…pero es tan buen hermano, nunca me voy a separar de él)

Rin se perdió recordando un instante que uno de los constantes reproches de Suikotso era la forma posesiva de ser de Kai. Para ella, eso era una fuente vital de felicidad, al saberse sinceramente amada.

Regresando junto a Megumi, Kai les comunicó los planes para los próximos dos días. Quería llevarlos a almorzar a un lugar de excelente comida y ambiente alegre. El domingo tendrían un almuerzo con la familia de Megumi.

Sesshoumaru hizo una mueca mental, no era muy amigo de las reuniones familiares donde él era el invitado sorpresa. Sabía que para Kurai, aquello le caería como anillo al dedo. Una oportunidad mas para desplegar su arrolladora personalidad, haciéndolo lucir a él más serio de la cuenta.

Notando que su príncipe azul fruncía ceño como preocupado por aquellos planes, Rin se inclinó hacia el y con una sonrisita le dijo que la familia de Megumi era muy agradable.

"Son muy alegres y cariñosos, pero por si acaso puedes refugiarte en la casa del árbol o en la mía…"

El príncipe azul quedo cautivado ante aquella proposición, era como si la pequeña adivinara que el panorama de una gran reunión, lo ponía incómodo. Sesshoumaru no le dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza y Rin se volvió acomodar en el sillón, para seguir escuchando a su hermano.

"La familia de Meg es maravillosa, pero eso es el domingo. Mañana iremos almorzar una vez que los enanos jueguen en la piscina un rato!"

Sesshoumaru sintió un cosquilleo al escuchar la palabra piscina. Secretamente deseó que Rin se uniera a esa actividad para poder deleitarse con lo que estaba seguro, era todo un espectáculo.

A medida que la velada transcurría, Rin esperó pacientemente a que Sesshoumaru le hablara, pero inhibido por la presencia de Kai, prácticamente la ignoró toda la noche.

Bastante desanimada y algo herida en su orgullo, Rin calladamente se levantó y les dio las buenas noches con voz apagada. Megumi la vio marcharse con el corazón estrujado, y aunque en la cena Sesshoumaru parecía interesado, por su actitud indiferente, quedaba claro que ella no le importaba.

Cuando Rin llego a su habitación, se puso su pijama, se quitó el maquillaje, se lavó los dientes y se metió a la cama. Le estaba costando mucho trabajo quedarse dormida sin Kibo, pero no quiso arruinarles la ilusión a sus sobrinos, por lo que trato de convencerse que estaría bien durmiendo sola.

Resignada a un noche incómoda, se quedo viendo el techo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su mascota que también la extrañaba, se subió a la cama y se enroscó a su lado.

"Que bueno que viniste…me ignoró toda la noche…"

……………………………

En la sala, Sesshoumaru tragó grueso cuando ella se despidió. Estaba consciente que la había ignorada y le preocupaba lo que pudiera pensar de él. Después de tantas miradas interesantes, ignorarla no era una buena demostración de interés. Se consoló pensando que los próximos días eran su oportunidad de reivindicarse.

Cuando Megumi le pidió a Kai que se fueran a dormir, él accedió de buena gana. La señora Asakura llevó a los amigos al amplio y elegante cuarto de huéspedes que iban a compartir durante el fin de semana.

"Si necesitan mas cobijas están en este armario. Este es el baño es privado"

"Gracias Megumi!"

"Un placer!"

Al notar que ella los miraba con una suave sonrisa, Kurai no dudó en preguntarle que sucedía.

"Pasa algo?"

"Nada, es que son exactamente como ella los describió!"

"Ahhh, pero supongo que los mayores halagos se los lleva el galán aquí presente!"

Megumi soltó una risita y no se molestó en negar nada, quería saber como era ella siendo niña y nadie mejor que Kurai para saciar su curiosidad.

"Cuéntame como era ella de pequeñita?"

"Ay la hubieras visto! Toda una muñequita, tenía una colección de kimonos dignos de una princesa, claro y con ese pelazo negro y esos ojotes verdes y vivaces. La forma como hablaba, siempre con su osito a cuestas. Mira cuando estaba en su casita rodeada de flores era como un cuadro, lo mejor era verla llevarle flores a su príncipe azul, nerviosa pero muy decidida…simplemente adorable!"

"Kai la molestaba mucho por lo de las flores?"

"Al principio, pero después se aburrió es que la pequeña tenía una voluntad de hierro, mucho ayudaba que su papá siempre la apoyaba y…como nunca le rechazaron las flores imagínate! no había burla que la derrotara!"

Megumi y Kurai intercambiaron miradas cómplices, Sesshoumaru parecía una estatua sin decir nada o hacer ningún movimiento. El príncipe azul escuchaba atento a su amigo, y mientras lo hacia, un sentimiento de nostalgia se apoderó de su interior. Las palabras de Kurai avivaban sus recuerdos y sin poder controlarlo, una sonrisa se escurrió fuera de sus labios.

Sin embargo, un sabor amargo le bajó por la garganta al recordar su comportamiento en la sala. Había sido indiferente con la mujer más hermosa, tierna y estimulante que se había encontrado en los últimos doce meses de su vida.

Megumi vio la extraña expresión en el rostro masculino y habría dado lo que fuera por saber a que se debía. De igual forma, gustosa le hubiera dicho un par de cosas por ignorar a la muñequita. Sabía muy bien que Rin se sentía decepcionada de los hombres y era casi seguro que la indiferencia de su príncipe azul de la infancia, la había herido y desanimado aún más.

Recordando sus buenos modales, se tragó los reproches y les dio las buenas noches a sus invitados cordialmente.

"Hasta mañana que duerman mucho!"

"Gracias, igualmente!"

Al salir del dormitorio, Megumi caminó hasta la habitación de Rin y abriendo la puerta, se asomó para comprobar que la pequeña durmiera plácidamente con su perro.

En el cuarto de huéspedes, Kurai estaba acostado con los brazos detrás de su cabeza y una sonrisa en los labios, esperando que su amigo dijera algo. Sabía de sobra que Sesshoumaru estaba más que interesado en Rin, pero quería escuchar el porque de su actitud indiferente, aunque también sospechaba que Kai tenía mucho que ver.

Con la vista fija en un punto de la pared, Sesshoumaru reflexionaba sobre su estúpido comportamiento para con Rin. Respirando hondo, empezó a hablar muy despacio.

"Era la mujer de la flor, la preciosidad del restaurante y Rin son la misma…la ignoré toda la noche!"

"Corrección, la ignoraste cuando ella esperaba que le hablaras. Esas miraditas a la hora de la cena fueron muy alentadoras, pero creo y comprendo que la protección de Kai te inhibió un poco…"

"Ajá…alguna sugerencia!"

"Claro, tienes sábado y domingo para tratar a la muñeca como se debe…quizás pienses que sea casualidad esto que esta pasando, pero yo creo que no, parece que te toca amigo…por fin!"

"Me toca?...oye que quieres decir con 'por fin'?"

"Ella es muy diferente a las mujeres a que estas acostumbrado, es linda, inteligente, no le interesan tus millones y se nota que sigue siendo una consentida…eso es lo que tu necesitas, una muñequita a quien consentir y que te consienta…ahh y además es una 'pequeña' tanto que me criticaste!"

Kurai se carcajeó ante el silencio de su amigo, dio media vuelta y se entregó al sueño feliz de saber que finalmente parecía que Sesshoumaru había encontrado alguien que le interesaba.

Sesshoumaru se quedo viendo el techo de la habitación. Las palabras de Kurai tenían demasiada coherencia y eso lo emocionó mucho. Sin embargo, no podía olvidar la actitud sobre protectora de Kai

(Si le hablo se dará cuenta que me interesa? Tengo que hacerlo discretamente…está tan hermosa…maldito Kurai es una 'pequeña'…que me importa que hayan 10 años entre nosotros…como diría el idiota de mi hermano, la quiero solo para mí…)

La noche de Sesshoumaru estuvo llena de recuerdos de una muñeca con kimonos, rodeada de flores y un osito de peluche bajo el brazo. Para Rin, fue una noche para revivir sueños de niña, cuando imaginaba que se casaba con Sessh.

Aunque logro conciliar el sueño, a media noche se despertó víctima del insomnio y la sed. Dando un gran suspiro al recordar lo que había soñado, busco sus pantuflas, se las puso y se encamino a la cocina en pijama.

Las pijamas de Rin eran un reflejo de su personalidad, colores femeninos y telas suaves, con estampados de gatitos, corazoncitos y cualquier cosa linda que se encontrara. Esa noche llevaba un short de seda roja con corazoncitos blancos y rosados y una camiseta rosada de manga corta con un gatito en el pecho. El cabello amarrado en una cola y sus pantuflas de lacito también de color rosado.

Caminando distraída por la falta de sueño, no notó que en la cocina había alguien más, también con insomnio y sed. Notando que su dueña lo había dejado, Kibo bajó de la cama y rápidamente se encontró a su lado. Concentrada en su mascota, encendió la luz sin notar que Sesshoumaru estaba tomando un vaso de agua de pie frente a la refrigeradora.

En el momento que la cocina se iluminó, Sesshoumaru se volvió sobresaltado, solo para toparse de frente con una muñeca sexy en pijama. Al reconocerlo, Rin se puso roja y el pulso se le aceleró, pero luchó por conservar la calma recordando que la había ignorado tan solo unas horas antes.

(Tengo que controlarme, ya me quedó bien claro que me sigue viendo como a una niña…obvio! Con la suerte que me tengo, gustarle a mi príncipe azul sería como ganarme la lotería de cupido…por lo menos me refresco la vista, en serio que es un papazote!)

Desviando la mirada del torso masculino al gabinete de los vasos, Rin avanzó sonriéndole cordialmente, no quería quedársele viendo como hipnotizada para que no pensara mal de ella.

"…es que tenía sed…"

"Yo también!"

Rin se sentía algo tonta y con nauseas, porque de repente recordó como le había coqueteado durante la cena. Convencida de que no la encontraba atractiva, la muñeca no se molestó en tratar de conversar con él. Tomo el vaso con agua y se sentó en una de las sillas completamente muda.

Los minutos de silencio entre ellos fueron eternos, Sesshoumaru no sabía que decir hasta que finalmente se escuchó a si mismo comentar sobre lo diferente que estaba Osaka desde la ultima vez que él había estado ahí.

"Si verdad? Estamos muy modernos. A Ti te gusta vivir en Tokio? Yo he ido varias veces y es muy bonito pero me gusta mas aquí!"

"Tokio está bien, de hecho estos días son como unas mini vacaciones!"

"Trabajas mucho?"

"Si!"

Rin dio un sorbo a su agua desviando la mirada hacia un lado. Era desalentador estar ahí y que Sesshoumaru le hablara de desarrollo urbano. Inquieta, la muñeca se apresuro a terminar con su agua para regresar a la cama y evitarse la pena que él la dejara sola primero.

Al verla tomarse el agua casi de un solo trago, Sesshoumaru comprendió que estaba incómoda. Tratando de evitar que se fuera, se inclinó para acariciar a Kibo, que le movía la cola amistosamente, como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

"Rin, que raza es Kibo?"

"Ah? Pues realmente no sé. Lo encontré mal herido en un parque cerca de mi casa"

"Tienes idea de lo que le pasó?"

"Por las heridas, parecía una pelea callejera. Tenía la pata izquierda bastante maltratada!"

Sesshoumaru se quedó embelezado viéndola acariciar a su mascota, eso sin contar que no tenía inconveniente en admirar sus esbeltas piernas y las sensuales curvas que se escondían bajo la camiseta de gatito.

"Lo cuidaste hasta que sanó?"

"Sip y como nadie lo reclamó ahora es mío. Verdad que es un perro precioso?"

"Igual que la dueña!"

Rin tragó saliva y no levantó la mirada hasta un par de segundos mas tarde, cuando sentía que sus mejillas ya no estaban tan enrojecidas. Sus vivaces ojos se encontraron con los de Sessh muy despacio, como si temiera que al verlo fuera a derretirse de la emoción.

Sesshoumaru estaba fascinado con aquel despliegue de nerviosismo tan refrescante. Ni su ex esposa, ni las otras mujeres que había conocido después de Sokoe, eran humildes respecto a su belleza. Tal y como Kurai le había dicho, la muñequita era una mujer diferente, algo así como un tesoro maravilloso.

Para Sokoe, una famosa modelo, los halagos y muestras de admiración eran cosa de todos los días. Y respecto a las demás mujeres, todas eran demasiado sofisticadas y un tanto engreídas, demasiado conscientes de su propia belleza física.

En cambio con Rin era distinto, a pesar de ser deslumbrante, sensual y graciosa, ella no parecía darse cuenta y eso la hacia aún más atractiva e irresistible. Con voz quebrada, la pequeña le dio las gracias por el halago, desplegando una sonrisa linda y refrescante.

"G-gracias!"

"Es la verdad…has cambiado mucho!"

Reconociendo una indirecta muy directa cuando la escuchaba, Rin lo miró bajo sus pestañas y con una voz algo mas firme le dio la razón.

"Jajaja tienes razón…ya no soy una niña!"

"Por suerte!"

Sesshoumaru se escuchó a sí mismo lanzar aquellas palabras como un dardo y se sorprendió. Prácticamente le estaba gritando sus intenciones y eso en él era inusual. Pero, al ver la expresión emocionada de Rin, su sorpresa se transformó en alegría. Los ojos de la muñeca se iluminaron al tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior presa de la incredulidad.

(Ósea Sesshoumaru me esta coqueteando o yo estoy loca?...si estoy loca que importa…jejeje!)

Sin saber si sentarse o irse, Rin se tocó la nuca suavemente llamando la atención a su suave cuello y blanquecina piel. Con una sonrisa asomando por la comisura de sus labios, Sesshoumaru la miro con ojos cálidos sin siquiera proponérselo.

Pasando una vez mas su mano sobre el lomo blanco y peludo de Kibo, Rin se irguió y sentándose en la silla comenzó a conversar con su príncipe azul. A partir de ese momento, la conversación entre ellos fluyó naturalmente.

Sesshoumaru se sintió en confianza suficiente para hablarle de su fracaso matrimonial. A Rin le pareció adorable que no hablara mal de su ex esposa, o tratara de culparla por su separación. El lo dejaba ver como un problema de incompatibilidad, que le podía pasar a cualquiera.

La muñeca temió por un momento, darse cuenta que quizás su príncipe seguía enamorado de Sokoe, pero felizmente quedo muy claro que entre ellos solo existía la familiaridad de un buen divorcio.

Rin lo escuchaba dándole toda su atención y sin interrumpirlo, solo un ocasional movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa, para dejar ver que lo estaba escuchando. No sospechaba lo que eso significaba para Sesshoumaru. Tener una mujer sinceramente interesada en él y no en su fortuna o status social.

Continuaron hablando por un par de horas mas, con cada minuto que pasaba, Rin pensaba que estaba soñando y aunque no quería abandonar aquel placer, el sueño la obligó a bostezar. Al tercer bostezo Sesshoumaru le pregunto si la estaba aburriendo, soltando una risa, la muñeca le aseguró que eso era imposible.

"Aburrirme contigo? Nunca!"

"Gracias, pero creo que estas cansada pequeña!"

Rin contuvo la respiración al escuchar como la llamaba pequeña, como cuando era una niña. Emocionada, se levantó de la silla y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, le dio las buenas noches dándole un besito en la mejilla.

"Hasta más tarde, que descanses mucho Sessh!"

"Igualmente preciosa!"

Ella abrió la boca dejando escapar un emocionado y delator suspiro. Sonriéndole una vez más, se alejo caminando con Kibo a su lado. Gustosa hubiera despertado a Megumi para contarle lo que acababa de suceder.

Pero si hacia eso, tendría que explicarle a su hermano que había estado en pijamas coqueteando 'descaradamente' con uno de sus mejores amigos, y que para éxtasis personal y eterno, el papazote le había dicho preciosa, no una sino dos veces.

Aquella charla nocturna, le daría mariposas en la panza por varias semanas pero seria solo eso, un maravilloso recuerdo, algo pasajero. Una de las cosas que había aprendido de sus sinsabores amorosos, era a no emocionarse o esperar demasiado de un hombre. Eso era justamente lo que iba hacer con Sessh, disfrutar aquel fin de semana como si fuera el último de su vida.

Una vez de regreso en su habitación, Rin se metió a la cama con Kibo, flotando en una nube. No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Emocionada, se llevó ambas manos a la cara como para ahogar un eufórico grito que ameritaba haber estado hablando con Sesshoumaru, de cosas tan intimas y personales como matrimonios fallidos o recuerdos de familia.

Era como un sueño que Sesshoumaru le hubiera dicho preciosa, en el fondo de su alma, le hubiera gustado hacerse a la ilusión de que aquella plática era el comienzo de algo mas, pero sabia que no. El vivía en Tokio y regresaría el lunes y quien sabe cuando se volverían a ver. Por eso, le quedaban dos maravillosos días de castillos en el aire

Tampoco estaba interesada en que Sesshoumaru se sumara a su lista de fracasos románticos, él sería un cuento de hadas de 3 días. De esa forma, la ilusión de príncipe azul, maravilloso y perfecto quedaría intacta.

…………………………………

Al llegar a su habitación, Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta que tenia el corazón acelerado, como cuando era un muchacho que se dejaba llevar por sus emociones. En el momento que atravesó la puerta, Kurai lo interrogó de donde estaba. Al ver la expresión de su amigo, Kurai le pidió exaltado que había pasado con la muñeca.

"Y que te hace creer que ella tiene algo que ver?"

"Ha! Eso que tienes ahí desfigurando tu rostro frío es una sonrisa amigo mío, no puedes engañarme. Las 5 veces que has sonreído en tu vida yo he estado presente, así que cuéntame!"

Sesshoumaru se echo una risita entre dientes, de las personas que se preocupaban sinceramente por él una era Kurai, así que una vez sentado en la cama y como si fueran sus días de colegio. Le contó de la suerte que había tenido de sentir sed esa noche.

Una vez que Kurai hizo su aporte de palabras de asombro y felicitaciones por enmendar su error, le preguntó sinceramente que pensaba hacer y si de verdad le gustaba Rin.

"Me encanta como me hace sentir, la forma como me mira y me sonríe…Kurai, así te sientes tu con Juni?"

La respuesta de su amigo fue tajante, un 'si' emocionado y lleno de sinceridad. Reflexionando un instante pensó en como sería si decidiera trasladar su residencia de Tokio a Osaka, el resultado, le empresa estaría bien, nada que Kurai o Inuyasha no pudieran afrontar solos.

"…lo único que me preocupa es Kai, como crees que tome esta idea?"

"Mira S, lo primero que tienes que hacer es asegurarte que la muñequita quiere estar contigo, trátala con mucho cuidado se nota que la han hecho sufrir mucho. Yo me encargo de distraer a Kai!"

"Arigato!"

Kurai se volvió acostar en la cama con una gran sonrisa. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que veía a Sesshoumaru tan emocionado con una mujer. Después de su fracaso matrimonial, parecía que la ilusión de volver a enamorarse se había desvanecido. Sin embargo ahora, gracias a la muñequita de las flores, todo había cambiado.

………………………………

N/A: Y bien? Como quedo? Merece dardos, tomatazos o que… creo que la Sempai 3 diría algo así como: 'tipico tuyo dejarlo en lo mejor' (con tortazo incluido)

Amigas lindas y preciosas gracias a todas por leer.

Una mención especial para mi hermanita Maria José, puesto que olvide su cumple, tu sabes que te quiero mucho amiguita. Felicidades atrasadas!

Y ahora los agradecimientos. Daulaci, Justary, Hawk Angel, Angie (gracias por las imágenes, eres una gran artista) Lou, Stefi, Ceci, Alcione, Fabisa, Mourisan, Daniela, Eva, Crystal, Azuky, Arlet, Elen-ses, Shiteru, Victoria, Paulina, Dani, Arline, A la Mami, The Black Misao, Hana Faiya, Adriana, Anamaceta, Giuliana, Agaue, Chi2 Chan, Naru Urashima, Fenixgirl, Saya, The girlfriend of Sirius, Giambonne, Miry, Tamy, Carmen, Tariga, Padilla-chan, Syren, Ibette, InuSesshogirl, Estrellita, Umi, Gracia, Yashi, Kykio Angel, Arlet, Jazmin, Lady Saga, Montse, Hitomi, Pandora Youkai, Aome, Arashi, Miss Snape, Malkavian, Sweet Aome, Saiko Katsuka, Rinoa LeBeau, Tigresita, Kathy, Bunny Saito, Lian Li, Eli…

Gracias a Fannychan que es un recordatorio perenne de que la puntuacion es mi gran amiga.

Si olvide alguna me disculpan. Un besito para todas y muchas gracias por leer.


	3. Fin de semana de ensueño

Todos los personajes de Inuyasha, incluido el sexy y misterioso Sesshoumaru, y la tierna Rin, son propiedad de la genial y talentosa Rumiko Takahashi.

No tuve tiempo de revisarlo bien, asi que porfa cualquier horror de ortografia me avisan y lo corrijo, las nauseas son muy persistentes y no me dan tregua. Lo bueno es que supuestamente se acaban en 5 semanas.

…………………………………

Capítulo 3

Fin de semana.

…………………………………

Rin no había podido casi dormir por pensar en la conversación con Sesshoumaru. Se desveló recordando todos y cada uno de los detalles de aquel momento, que para ella era mágico.

Estaba riéndose sola, cuando Megumi la llamó del otro lado de la puerta. Al escuchar el tono emocionado de su cuñada, se levantó como un resorte con ganas de contarle de la noche anterior.

Al abrir la puerta, Rin soltó la risa porque Megumi tenía una pícara expresión en el rostro. Vestía un bikini de colores de dos piezas y llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola. Entrando al cuarto, le dijo a Rin que se apurara a cambiarse para salir.

"Que haces aquí durmiendo, tienes que ir a la piscina para ver a tu galán, tiene un cuerpazo!...porque tienes esa sonrisita, paso algo?"

"Ay Meg ayer hablamos como dos horas en la cocina, me dijo preciosa…"

"Wai! No lo puedo creer…ah ósea, pero porque te ignoró en la sala? Le reclamaste por eso…te dijo preciosa en serio?"

"Jejeje, sii casi me desmayo! No le reclame nada pero creo que fue por Kai, con ese despliegue de protección…pero déjame contarte, fue tan íntimo. Hablamos de todo, me contó de su divorcio, yo sé que se va el lunes para Tokio pero crees que soy muy tonta si me emociono por estos dos días?…sigo enamorada de mi príncipe…"

Megumi la vio un segundo tratando de imaginar lo sola que estaba, suficiente como para contemplar la idea de poder emocionarse con él, aunque fuera por solo dos días. Dejando que la sonrisa se esparciera por su rostro, Meg le dijo que era una excelente idea.

La señora Asakura estaba a punto de darle una cariñosa advertencia, cuando la pequeña se adelantó.

"No te preocupes, no se me va a olvidar que el lunes regresa a Tokio!"

Meg sonrió al quedar al descubierto, soltando una risita nerviosa, le dijo a Rin que se apresurara para ir a refrescarse los ojos.

"Tu te deleitas con tu galán y yo con tu hermano, ay! mi esposo esta cada día mas guapo. Ponte el bikini negro"

"El que me regaló Kai?"

"Ese mismo, para que el papazote se derrita con ese cuerpazo!"

"Jajaja si tu lo dices, pero debe estar acostumbrado a andar con mujeres despampanantes y sofisticadas!"

Megumi torció los ojos y con una sonrisa rayando en lo histérico, le dijo a Rin que ella era despampanante y sofisticada. Animada por las palabras de Meg, la pequeña se apresuró a meterse en el bikini negro.

La prenda, sin ser diminuta, revelaba la cantidad suficiente de piel para seducir a cualquier hombre. Rin realmente tenía un cuerpo escultural pero era demasiado modesta para admitirlo. Ella se cuidaba porque así la había enseñado su madre, que decía que una mujer siempre debía lucir hermosa en todo momento.

Fuera en la piscina, Sesshoumaru, Kurai y Kai se entretenían jugando con los pequeños, aunque estaba muy pendiente del momento en que apareciera la pequeña. No había podido dejar de pensar en ella y ansiaba verla.

Para Kurai era un placer ver a su amigo con aquel cambio de actitud tan favorable. Era asombroso que estuviera jugando con Yue y Keni, como si estuviera practicando en silencio para ser papá. Kurai no estaba muy lejos de estar haciendo lo mismo. Tenía cuatro años de casado y aunque quería bebés, no presionaba con la idea porque Juni aún era muy joven.

Justo en ese momento, cuando pensaba en su esposa y futura familia; apareció el ama de llaves con el teléfono en mano y caminando hacia él. Sentándose en el borde de la piscina, Kurai espero a que la mujer estuviera frente a él.

"Kurai-sama tiene una llamada, es su esposa!"

"Juni, de verdad?"

"Si, aquí tiene señor!"

Feliz, tomó el teléfono y un segundo mas tarde, su hermosa sonrisa le iluminó toda la cara. Juni era fotógrafa profesional y el trabajo que estaba haciendo en Tokio había terminado antes de lo esperado. Ahora ella tenía el fin de semana libre y deseaba conocer a los Asakura.

"Déjame preguntar mi amor!"

Sesshoumaru, Kai y los niños lo miraban a la expectativa, poniendo el teléfono sobre su pecho, le preguntó a Kai si había problema que Juni los acompañara el fin de semana.

"Excelente idea, se quedarán aquí por supuesto. A que hora la recogemos?"

"El vuelo sale en 20 minutos!"

Kurai volvió a acercar el teléfono a su oído y le pregunto a Juni se había escuchado. Al otro lado del auricular, la hermosa fotógrafa decía que si, mientras aprovechaba para preguntarle a su marido de cómo habían ido las cosas.

"Mi amor como están ellos, como está la pequeña, que hizo Sesshoumaru cuando la vio?"

"Jejeje Linda y curiosa, como a mi me gustan. Fue mejor de lo esperado, hablamos cuando llegues!"

"Wai! Así de bien, hubo chispas?"

"Como para alumbrar un estadio!"

"Uy no puedo esperar para conocerlos, llevaré mi cámara…mi amorcito, me hiciste mucha falta anoche para dormir!"

Kurai se erizó soltando una risa entre dientes. Juni era una 'niña sexy' como ella misma se denominaba y por aquellas palabras, estaba seguro que tendrían diversión en la noche.

Una vez que cerró la llamada, Kurai regresó al juego súper animado. La repentina visita de su esposa, automáticamente convertía a Sesshoumaru y Rin en una pareja para la cena que Megumi había propuesto para ese día.

Distraído con el juego, Sesshoumaru no vio a Rin acercarse. Cuando Kibo empezó a ladrar, los ojos del galán se toparon con la visión de belleza que era la pequeña. No pudo evitar quedarse boquiabierto, el asombro masculino no pasó desapercibido para Rin, que le sonrió seduciéndolo sin proponérselo.

Mientras caminaba, repetía las palabras de Meg como un recordatorio necesario para no perder la perspectiva y la ilusión.

(El lunes regresa a Tokio, así que este coqueteo no llevará a nada real…a que sabrá un beso de Sesshoumaru?)

Rin se echó una risita al recordar como soñaba siendo niña, que él la tomaba en brazos para besarla apasionadamente, mientras le confesaba que estaba esperando que creciera para declararle su amor incondicional.

Ahora, mas de 20 años después, verlo admirándola como si fuera un caramelo tamaño gigante, era motivo de felicidad y un cosquilleo en le abdomen. Acercándose al borde de la piscina, Rin saludó a sus sobrinos, hermano e invitados, deteniéndose un segundo en Sesshoumaru para perderse en una mirada intensa de 'buenos días'.

"Hola pulguita, adivina que? La esposa de Kurai vendrá a pasar el fin de semana con nosotros!"

"En serio? Que excelente a que hora llega?"

"Una hora, apuesto que se van a llevar muy bien!"

"Claro Kurai…pero, Kai necesitas mi cuarto?"

Kai miró a su hermana y con negó con la cabeza, Rin se dio cuenta que estaba conteniendo la respiración. Por un momento había pensado que tendría que irse, y todas sus ilusiones con Sesshoumaru se vieron amenazadas.

Sin poder evitarlo, Rin sonrió y fue a sentarse en una de las sillas para tomar el sol. Inmediatamente llegó Meg con un par de limonadas y sentándose junto a ella le pidió detalles de la conversación con el galán.

A partir de ese momento, Sesshoumaru no tuvo un momento de paz para jugar con los pequeños, pero el único que lograba adivinarlo, era Kurai. Facilitando las cosas para su amigo, le dijo que fuera a tomar algo. No había terminado de decirle, cuando Sesshoumaru estaba fuera de la piscina y caminando en dirección a la muñeca.

Al verlo acercarse, Rin sintió como su corazón se aceleraba pero mantuvo la calma con una sonrisa. Sesshoumaru se sentó junto a ella, sin perder el tiempo, y recordando el consejo de Meg, Rin le alcanzó un vaso con limonada.

La pequeña no podía evitar sentir embelezada con su galán, porque era realmente un hombre muy atractivo. No tenía que cerrar los ojos para imaginarse abrazada y protegida por aquellos brazos fuertes y delineados. Tragando saliva disimuladamente, le preguntó a Sesshoumaru por su familia.

"Recuerdo que en alguna ocasión mencionaste un hermano menor, como está él?"

"Bien, Inuyasha es mi socio en la empresa!"

Al recordar la última conversación con su hermano, Sesshoumaru no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, sin perder detalle de su expresión, Rin le preguntó porque se ponía feliz.

"Y esa sonrisa?"

"Es que está muy enamorado de una mujer que acaba de conocer!"

"Pero eso es bueno!"

"Claro…**- Sesshoumaru hizo una pausa y se perdió en los ojos de Rin por un segundo -** …estoy feliz por él. Me he dado cuenta que se pueden encontrar cosas muy hermosas e interesantes, en los lugares mas inesperados.

Rin no le contestó nada, solo sonrío y ambos se quedaron como suspendidos en el tiempo por dos segundos, antes que ella le hiciera mil preguntas sobre Inuyasha, la empresa y su vida.

Junto a ellos, disimuladamente Megumi no perdía ni una sola palabra de la conversación. La verdad estaba impresionada, porque el interés de Sesshoumaru era muy claro, pero le dio ansiedad por su cuñada cuando llegara el lunes.

Mientras jugaba con los pequeños, Kurai miraba de reojo a su socio y amigo hablar con la pequeña embobado. Tenía un buen presentimiento sobre ellos, todo dependía de Sesshoumaru, porque estaba seguro que Rin no abandonaría a su hermano.

(El puede mudarse para acá, lo que sería buenísimo, porque así supervisaría la nueva oficina. Yo podría venir a visitarlos seguido. Ya quiero que Juni los vea juntos, viéndose a los ojos y sonriendo como dos niños)

Sesshoumaru estaba tan absorto conversando con Rin, que no se dio cuenta de la hora, hasta que Kai anunció que irían a buscar a Juni. La pequeña torció la boca, porque no quería quedarse sola. Como si le leyera el pensamiento, el galán la rozó en el brazo con suavidad y le dijo que volverían en poco tiempo.

Rin se puso tan roja que sintió las mejillas calientes, como toda una muñeca acostumbrada a ser consentida, balbuceó un tímido 'esta bien' fuera de sus labios. A él que le hubiera gustado más que quedarse, pero no quería levantar sospechas.

………………………………

Cuando Juni atravesó la puerta, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Rin con la mirada. Se había deleitado por años con los relatos de su esposo, sobre Kai y la muñeca de los kimonos, enamorada de Sesshoumaru.

Megumi, Rin y los niños estaban esperándolos en la sala. Después de las presentaciones, Juni le contó de su viaje, agradeciéndoles por la cálida bienvenida.

"Tenía muchas ganas de conocerlos!"

"Igual nosotros, Kurai habla tan bien de ti!"

Rin escuchaba la conversación con los ojos desviados a Sesshoumaru, que la miraba de pie detrás de Kai. Su hermano había insistido que fueran los tres a buscar a Juni; y las dos horas que no tuvo a su príncipe cerca, se le hicieron interminables. Lo que la muñeca de los kimonos no sabía, era que él se sentía exactamente igual, como un león enjaulado.

Sin embargo, la 'dolorosa separación' había tenido sus ventajas, porque en ese tiempo, Megumi la alentó a sacarle el mayor provecho a esos días, siempre y cuando no perdiera de vista que el lunes tendrían que regresar a su rutina diaria.

"No lo olvidaré!"

"Ahora con eso bien presente, este es mi consejo, acapáralo todo para ti. Si puedes 'averiguar' como besa para que vengas a contarme, mucho mejor!"

"Jajajaja MEG! Si te oyera Kai!"

"No te preocupes, a tu hermano lo distraigo yo!"

Rin recordaba aquellas palabras y aunque estaba emocionada de conocer a Juni, lo que realmente quería era estar cerca de Sesshoumaru. Bordeando los sillones que los separaban, se acercó a su galán, aprovechando que todos estaban saludando a la recién llegada.

"Cómo te fue?"

"Bien, hubiera preferido quedarme aquí!"

Los ojos de Rin se iluminaron con aquellas palabras, ya que parecía imposible malinterpretarlo. Inconscientemente, la muñeca se acercó a él, como si la jalara una fuerza invisible. Al estar mas cerca, Sesshoumaru sintió como si pudiera volver a respirar en paz.

Cuando Juni y los demás se acomodaron para seguir conversando, ellos dos se quedaron muy juntos, con sus cuerpos prácticamente rozando. El único que parecía ciego a lo obvio era Kai, que ni por la mente le pasaba que Sesshoumaru fuera a fijarse en una mujer 10 años menor.

Resignada a no poder conversar con su galán, pero feliz de tenerlo cerca, Rin volcó su atención en Juni que hablaba animadamente con todos. Era muy hermosa y se notaba lo enamorada que estaba de Kurai, porque lo miraba con los ojos chispeando.

Mientras les contaba como había terminado el trabajo un día antes, Keni y Yue estaban fascinados con el equipo fotográfico que la recién llegada tenia en un pequeño maletín junto a ella. Notando la curiosidad infantil, Juni se sentó en el piso y abriendo la maleta les enseño su equipo.

Ambos niños miraron asombrados las tres cámaras que ella tenía y antes de que pudiera ofrecerles, ambos le suplicaron que les tomara fotos.

"Claro, les tomaré fotos a todos!"

Rin se revolvió en su asiento pensando que podría tener una foto de Sesshoumaru y ella juntos, lo que ella no sospechaba era que Juni estaba más que dispuesta a cumplirle ese deseo.

………………………………

Cena…

Rin se preparó para la cena con el corazón en la boca, habían sido un día lleno de indirectas y miradas interesantes, que salir a cenar con él parecía el final perfecto para aquel idílico día. Cepillándose el cabello ausente, Rin recordó la sesión fotográfica de la tarde con una sonrisa iluminándole el rostro.

Llevaba el cabello suelto y un vestido verde claro con los hombros descubiertos y varias aplicaciones de pedrería en el pecho, todo sin ser demasiado brillante o pretencioso. La falda, le cubría las rodillas, enmarcando sus torneadas piernas. Siguiendo el consejo de Megumi, se puso sandalias de tacón en completa armonía con el atuendo.

Sesshoumaru se había cambiado para la cena como un relámpago, y ahora estaba sentado en la sala esperando que Rin apareciera. Iban a ir en dos carros y gracias a Megumi, él iría con la pequeña. Jugando con una moneda entre sus dedos, el galán trató de matar los minutos mientras la mujer que ahora ocupaba sus pensamientos, aparecía.

Estaba tan ensimismado que no la escuchó llegar, fue Kibo quien lo alerto de su presencia, cuando dejó su hocico reposar sobre la pierna de Sesshoumaru. Al levantar la vista y verla, sintió que el aire abandonaba de golpe sus pulmones, dejándolo en shock.

Estaba tan hermosa y radiante que no se imaginó que todo era gracias a él. Rin sentía palpitaciones y presentía que aquella iba ser una velada inolvidable. Había hablado con Chiharu y su amiga le aconsejó lo mismo que su cuñada: sacarle el jugo al fin de semana lo más posible.

Caminando hacia él en silencio, Rin se sentó en el mismo sillón. Quería decirle que lucia hermosa e irresistible, pero en ese momento llegó Kai, anunciando que ya se iban.

"Hola pulga, que milagro tu lista tan rápido!"

"Ya ves hermanito!"

Rin desvió un poco la mirada, los ojos de Sesshoumaru la calentaban con su intensidad y ella intuía que le quería decir algo, pero sería después, cuando estuvieran en el automóvil los dos solos. Después de decidir a que restaurante irían a cenar, Kai se alejó en su automóvil, dejándolos solos.

"Estas muy linda Rin!"

"Gracias, igual tu!"

Como todo un caballero, Sesshoumaru le abrió la puerta del automóvil y camino al restaurante, Rin le contó mas detalles de su vida, dejando entrever lo mucho que le había dolido su rompimiento con Suikotso. El galán escuchó atento y sin interrumpir, deleitándose con el suave movimiento de los labios femeninos.

La cena fue muy agradable, con las anécdotas de Kurai, relatando las aventuras y travesuras que los tres hacían en el colegio. Aunque no pudieron hablar solo ellos dos, Rin estaba feliz porque estaban sentados, uno junto al otro.

…………………

Rin estaba esperando por Sesshoumaru en el recibidor del restaurante, cuando por la puerta aparecieron Suikotso y Lía. Ninguno de los dos se percató de la presencia de Rin, hasta que desviaron la mirada. Ella los miraba con un suspiro atorado en su garganta, verlos juntos le recordó de golpe todo lo que había sufrido, y la imagen de los dos, haciendo el amor le nublo la visión por un segundo.

En el momento que la reconocieron, los amantes se quedaron paralizados. Ellos realmente se amaban y a pesar del sufrimiento que le habían causado a la mujer frente a ellos, no se arrepentían de haberla traicionado cada uno a su manera.

Sintiendo que la sangre se le estaba helando en las venas, Rin tragó saliva y demostrando su entereza, los saludó cordialmente, rogando que Sesshoumaru saliera del baño rápido para poder irse de ahí. Lo que ella no sabía era que el príncipe la había escuchado y pensaba una forma de sacarla de ahí sin que se sintiera humillada.

Quitándose la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba, Sesshoumaru se aproximó hasta Rin por la espalda. Poniendo el abrigo sobre sus hombros, en una actitud posesiva pero casual, Sesshoumaru se aseguró de hacerles creer a Suikotsu y Lía que ellos eran una pareja.

Aquella mentira blanca le salió naturalmente y sin ningún esfuerzo, había tenido una velada estimulante en todo el sentido de la palabra, y no iba a permitir que un ex novio y ex amiga, arruinaran su noche con la muñeca. Lanzándoles una mirada inocente a Suikotso y Lía, Sesshoumaru se inclinó sobre Rin y le dio un beso en la mejilla, hablándole con voz sedosa.

"Lista preciosa?"

"Sip…gracias!"

Temblando de emoción, Rin se despidió de ellos y se refugió en el calor de la mano que Sesshoumaru le ofrecía para coronar aquella impecable actuación con broche de oro. Suikotso y Lía se quedaron como estatuas balbuceando un débil 'hasta luego Rin' mientras observaban como Sesshoumaru la conducía fuera del restaurante.

Rin no se atrevió a voltear, solo caminó hasta su automóvil. Antes de llegar, Sesshoumaru la soltó y le se adelantó hasta donde estaban Kai y los demás, asegurándoles que no era necesario que los esperaran.

Confiado que su hermana estaba en buenas manos, Kai encendió el automóvil y se alejaron con rapidez, dándole a Sesshoumaru, el tiempo a solas que quería para hablar con ella. De vuelta en su auto, Rin estaba sentada frente al volante respirando profundo.

Estaba tan impactada de haberlos visto, que no notó cuando Sesshoumaru se acomodó a su lado viéndola fijamente, realmente preocupado.

"Rin estas bien?"

Ella solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y giro la llave para encender el motor. Estaba a punto de avanzar cuando sintió la mano de Sesshoumaru sobre la suya.

"No tenemos que irnos todavía, respira un poco mas pequeña!"

"Gracias, lo que hiciste fue genial!"

"Un placer!"

Sonriendo, Rin se percato que aun levaba la chaqueta de Sesshoumaru sobre sus hombros, por lo que se la regresó. Para distraerla, él le preguntó exactamente donde irían, porque realmente no era un gran bailarín.

"Jejeje, si es una disco, pero tiene varios ambientes. Si quieres podemos quedarnos en el área de jazz, ahí se puede conversar muy a gusto…**- a Rin le cruzó un pensamiento, estaba dando por un hecho que Sesshoumaru quería quedarse con ella, mordiéndose el labio nerviosa, se aventuró a ofrecerle otra opción lo mas discreto que pudo –**…disculpa estoy asumiendo que…si tienes algo mas en mente yo feliz me quedo con Kai y los demás, no quiero monopolizar tu tiempo…"

Al escucharla, Sesshoumaru torció un poco la boca y sin titubear le dejó en claro que sus planes para esa noche la incluían de principio a fin.

"Me gusta que acapares mi tiempo. Ahora, en esta área de jazz podemos tomar algo verdad?"

La pequeña aferró el volante presa de la emoción y con voz segura le dijo que si. Rin guió el automóvil en silencio las primeras cuadras, luego sin previo aviso empezó a hablar.

"No esperaba verlos…lucían muy felices, espero que su relación sea duradera. Para que todo lo que yo sufrí no haya sido en vano!"

Sesshoumaru no dijo nada y torció la boca en una discreta sonrisa que ella no vio. Veinte minutos mas tarde, llegaron a la disco y se toparon con sus amigos esperándolos en la entrada. Ignorando lo que había sucedido, Kai les pregunto porque habían tardado tanto.

El príncipe azul, rápidamente contestó que le había pedido a la pequeña que fuera despacio para disfrutar del paisaje nocturno. Luego, con naturalidad le informo que él y la pulguita estarían en el ambiente de jazz.

"Tengo ganas de una copa de vino y la pequeña se ofreció acompañarme!"

Kai soltó la risa porque esperaba esa reacción de su amigo. Sabia que no era muy adepto al baile, por lo que no vio nada extraño que su amigo escoltara a su pequeña hermana dos pisos mas arriba, para disfrutar de la tranquilidad y relax del jazz.

"Que les vaya bien, entonces nos vemos en la casa!"

"Claro!"

Al abrirse las puertas del ascensor, Sesshoumaru se alegró de que no le gustara bailar. Aquel lugar era simplemente perfecto para disfrutar de la compañía de Rin. Un sitio iluminado a medias, con intimas mesas que promovían sentarse uno al lado del otro, en confortables y pequeños sofás en forma de media luna.

En cada mesa una candela creaba un aura de romanticismo y tranquilidad irresistible. Cuando el mesero se aproximó hasta ellos y les ofreció una mesa, Sesshoumaru le puso la mano a Rin en la espalda, como si la estuviera protegiendo. Ella se erizó al sentir el roce de la tibia mano, y caminó conteniendo su emoción.

Luego de pedir una botella de vino blanco, Sesshoumaru le dijo a Rin que le gustaba mucho el sitio. A su lado, Rin contenía la respiración, porque se sentía como si otra vez tuviera seis

"Me encanta este lugar Rin!"

"Me alegro!"

Ella dio un sorbo de la copa que Sesshoumaru le había entregado, notando que la miraba otra vez como si fuera un caramelo gigante. En medio de la conversación, Rin hizo una pausa, quería preguntarle algo importante para ella y que la había tenido con la duda desde siempre. Estando ellos dos solos, era la oportunidad perfecta y no quería desaprovecharla.

"Sessh te puedo preguntar algo?"

"Claro lo que tu quieras preciosa!"

"Ahem…porque nunca rechazaste mis flores?"

Sesshoumaru se quedo viéndola fijamente, dejo la copa sobre la mesa y la tomó por la barbilla con suavidad, haciendo que el corazón de Rin empezara a latir como un caballo desbocado. Curveando los labios en una sonrisa, el príncipe escogió las palabras para responderle. Todo sin retirar su mano.

"Como podía negarme si eres adorable, era muy halagador recibir esas flores"

Rin quiso contestar algo pero solo le salió un sonido que se asemejaba a una risita nerviosa. Al sentir que los dedos masculinos se movían sobre su mejilla, la muñeca abrió los ojos emocionada. Moviéndose hacia ella, Sesshoumaru se acercó hasta estar a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

Se miraron intensamente y en un susurro, le dijo que era una muñequita irresistible, Rin no tuvo tiempo de disfrutar aquel halago, porque su príncipe la besaba con ternura, rodeándola con ambos brazos. La estrechó contra su pecho mientras sentía la energía de aquel beso, sacudirlo de pies a cabeza.

Se besaron largamente, pasando de inocente beso a caricia ardiente, tanto que Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta que con la pequeña era un hombre diferente y eso le gustaba mucho, porque estaba aburrido de su vida. Después de minutos maravillosos de placer, pudieron separarse lo suficiente para verse a los ojos.

Rin tenía una sonrisa tan contagiosa y sincera, que Sesshoumaru no aguantó la tentación de volver a besarla antes de decirle que había deseado hacer eso desde la mañana. Con una mirada que reflejaba su frescura e inocencia, la pequeña vocalizó su asombro ante semejante confesión.

"Tu querías besarme a mí?"

"Tienes unos ojos impresionantes, igual que tu sonrisa!"

"Sessh!"

Ella se sonrojó tanto que desvió la mirada, pero Sesshoumaru la sujetó por la barbilla, atrayéndola hacia él en un abrazo mucho más estrecho y electrizante que antes.

En toda la noche, Sesshoumaru no dejó de abrazarla y besarla como si fuera un quinceañero enamorado. Estaba tan aturdida por las atenciones de su galán, que no tuvo tiempo de preocuparse por nada mas que disfrutar aquella noche, que estaba segura sería inolvidable.

Para él, era como haber entrado a una realidad diferente, no recordaba haberse sentido de esa forma antes, ni siquiera cuando estaba realmente enamorado de su ex esposa. Rin le hacía sentir tantas cosas agradables, todas al mismo tiempo, que era un sentimiento que ocupaba cada parte de su cuerpo y mente, haciéndolo sonreír.

Envuelta en los brazos de su príncipe azul, el tiempo pareció detenerse y hablaron y se besaron durante horas, arrullados por las suaves notas de la música, que se escuchaba algo lejana. Para Rin, el sonido más hermoso, era la voz varonil y serena de Sesshoumaru, contándole anécdotas de su vida.

"Tu vida es muy interesante!"

"No muñeca, se acaba de poner interesante justo hace unas horas!"

"Jajajaja!"

Sonriendo completamente ruborizada, Rin se atrevió a acariciarlo en las mejillas con suavidad. Era muy extraño haber soñado con él durante tantos años, y que ahora en cuestión de horas, tuviera la suficiente confianza para delinear su rostro y besarse apasionadamente rodeada por sus fuertes brazos.

Una vez que Sesshoumaru le dijo prácticamente todo de su vida, le pidió entre besos que le hablara de cuando era una niña de kimonos y ramos de flores. Ella se echó una risita y le confesó que la daba mucha pena.

"Anda por favor!"

"No Sessh es que…me siento como una niña, después de todo tu me llevas 10 años!"

"Eso es lo de menos, Juni es 9 años menor que Kurai…Nunca le dije a nadie, pero me encantaba verte caminando entre las flores frente a tu casita de muñecas!"

"Es que no tienes idea…tu eras mi sueño romántico, la perfección hecha hombre. Lloré mucho cuando Kai me dijo que te habías ido de Japón, no te despediste!"

Sesshoumaru se la quedó viendo asombrado, en ese instante recordó que no se había despedido de ella porque la madre de Rin así se lo había pedido. Sora sabía lo sentimental que era su hija y quería evitarle un disgusto, aunque después se dio cuenta de su error.

"Rin yo quise despedirme pero tu madre me pidió que no lo hiciera, quería evitarte sufrimiento!"

"En serio? Yo no sabía eso…me encantan tus ojos!"

El agradecimiento masculino al halago, fue besarla. Con cada beso que Sesshoumaru le daba, Rin se sentía más cómoda entre sus brazos y deseosa de que no se acabara. Reprimiendo cualquier pensamiento negativo, la pequeña se amoldó al pecho de Sesshoumaru con los ojos cerrados.

(Es tan tierna y cariñosa, nunca me había sentido así, no quiero que esto termine me gusta mucho su compañía, el sonido de su voz y la forma como me mira…)

Rin estaba tratando de separarse de Sesshoumaru, que le daba besitos en la cabeza, para ir al baño, cuando apareció Kurai, que se quedó con la boca abierta de verlos tan abrazados. Venía a decirles que dado que eran las 4 de la madrugada y estaban 'algo' cansados, se irían a casa.

"Ustedes se quedaran un rato mas?"

Rin estaba tan nerviosa que no dijo nada, no estaba muy segura que iba a pensar Kurai de ella, pero todos sus temores se desvanecieron, cuando con una gran sonrisa le picó el ojo diciéndole que su secreto estaba seguro.

"Gracias Kurai!"

"De nada Rin, siempre supe que mi amigo tenía gusto impecable para las mujeres…está babeando por ti desde el jueves!"

"Disculpa?"

Sesshoumaru torció la boca y le dijo a Rin lo que aquellas palabras significaban; ella se quedo boquiabierta y sin poder controlarse, lo rodeó por el cuello con ambas manos y lo besó olvidándose de todo. Kurai sonrió al ver como su amigo cerraba los ojos entregado aquel beso, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Sesshoumaru lucía tan relajado y feliz.

Cuando media hora después, Rin empezó a bostezar presa del sueño, decidieron regresar a la casa. En el trayecto, ella iba contándole de sus años en la universidad, de la muerte repentina de sus padres y de cómo había decidido abrir la floristería.

Sesshoumaru recordó que para el funeral de los señores Asakura, él había estado en Europa y únicamente le había enviado una nota de pésame a Kai. Poniendo su mano sobre la de Rin, se inclinó y dándole un beso en la mejilla, le ofreció el pésame.

"Lamento que te hayan dejado sola!"

"Gracias, por suerte me quedó Kai, sino no se que hubiera hecho!"

"Es muy buen hermano!"

"Si, el mejor!"

Al llegar a la casa, Rin le dijo a Sesshoumaru que no se sorprendiera si Kai estaba esperándolos en la sala, como un padre preocupado. Entendiendo las implicaciones si entraban de la mano o abrazados, el príncipe azul caminó junto a ella sin ser demasiado obvio.

Sin embargo, antes de abrir la puerta, Rin lo abrazó por el cuello, le dio un beso súper tierno y le dijo que esa había sido la noche más maravillosa de toda su vida. Estrechándola por la cintura, le dijo que se sentía igual, luego ambos entraron como si nada, para encontrarse con Kai sentado en la sala.

Al verlos, se puso de pie y recibió a su hermana con un beso y un abrazo, la muñeca se dejó estrujar y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, les dio las buenas noches. Kai notó la felicidad de Rin, pero no pensó nada extraño. Cuando ella desapareció por el pasillo, se volvió hacia su amigo.

"Gracias por distraerla, hace meses que no la veía tan sonriente!"

"Ni lo menciones, la pulguita es muy agradable!"

Esa noche Sesshoumaru no tuvo paz para dormir, recordando la sensación de los labios de Rin sobre los suyos. Tenia tanto bullendo en su pecho, que no estaba seguro de lo que tenía que hacer. Finalmente, después de mucho pensar y sonreír recordándola, sucumbió al sueño.

………………………………

Domingo…

Cuando Megumi entró a la cocina y vio a Rin y a Sesshoumaru conversando al borde de la piscina, supo que algo había pasado entre ellos. Estaban prácticamente pegados y se notaba una camaradería y familiaridad que difícilmente significaba amistad.

En un momento que estuvieron las dos solas, Rin le contó a su cuñada lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, con una sonrisa y alegría contagiosa. La señora Asakura tuvo que controlarse para no gritar de la emoción.

Aunque estaba feliz por ella, algo que la preocupaba, si todo había sido tan maravillosos y perfecto, probablemente Rin se iba sentir súper deprimida cuando fuera Lunes y todo volviera a la normalidad. Sin ánimos de ser aguafiestas, Meg la escuchó sin interrumpir.

"Fue como una novela romántica, me besó y me dijo tantos halagos que ya ni me acuerdo. Lo mejor de todo es que no tendremos final triste, mañana se irá y siempre lo recordaré como mi noche inolvidable!"

"Claro Rin!"

Megumi no exteriorizó su consternación, probablemente Rin no lo percibía así por todo lo que había sufrido, pero la forma como Sesshoumaru la miraba, dejaba en claro que para él, ella no era cosa de una sola noche.

Mientras preparaba la mesa, Rin miraba insistentemente hacia la puerta, en espera que apareciera Chiki. Kohaku no estaría porque iba visitar a su hermana que vivían en las afueras de la ciudad. Sesshoumaru la miraba desde una del área techada junto a la piscina, pretendiendo conversar sus amigos. Rin desvió su atención cuando notó la presencia de Juni a su lado.

"En que te ayudo Rin?"

"Gracias, es una mesa muy grande, pongamos los vasos y los cubiertos! Por cierto, como la pasaste anoche?"

"Muy bien, Osaka es precioso, Kai y Megumi son un amor!"

Ella no iba pretender inocencia ante Juni por lo que le dijo que ella también la había pasado súper, sonrojada hasta las orejas.

"Me alegro, te digo algo? En todos los años que lo conozco, nunca lo había visto tan interesado en una mujer!"

Rin la miró con un nudo atravesado en su garganta, aunque no quería pensar en eso, la inminente separación, le daba mucha ansiedad y tristeza. Justamente por eso quería que llegara Chiki, para poder desahogarse.

"Gracias Juni, ojalá tuviera futuro!"

Juni no supo que decirle, era tan obvia su angustia que le dio pesar por ellos, pero siendo la optimista que era, animó a Rin, enalteciendo la perseverancia de Sesshoumaru. Sujetándola suavemente por el hombro, le dio un hilo de esperanza, adornada con una sonrisa.

"No creas que él se da por vencido tan fácilmente!"

En ese momento Chiki atravesó el umbral y se dirigió hacia ellas. Estaba enterada de todo y sabía que su apoyo era necesario. Desde su asiento, Sesshoumaru sonrió al ver a las mujeres reírse como si compartieran una travesura.

Una vez que terminaron con la mesa, fueron a sentarse a la sombra del árbol frente a la casita de muñecas de Rin. Juni quiso irse, pero las dos amigas, le pidieron quedarse. Por la siguiente media hora, Rin pudo desahogarse y una vez que terminó, su mejor amiga la animó a darse una oportunidad.

"Entiendo que te de ansiedad que se valla, pero si lo que Juni dice es cierto, se esforzará para volverse a ver, dale una oportunidad. Por hoy, disfruta de su compañía y trata de no tocar el tema de la despedida!"

"Tu crees?"

"Estoy segura! Verdad que tengo razón Juni?"

"Eres un pilar de sabiduría!"

Las tres estallaron en risas, relajando a Rin, que estaba decidida a seguir los consejos al pie de la letra. A la distancia, Sesshoumaru respiró aliviado de ver a la muñeca reír, tenía rato de estar pensando en la manera de seguir viéndola, pero sabía que una vez que llegara a Tokio, tendría mil cosas que hacer que le consumirían mucho de su tiempo.

(Como hacer? Puedo llamarla todos los días para escuchar su linda voz, pero yo quiero mas…tengo que buscar la forma. No pienso renunciar a ella tan fácilmente…)

……………………………………

Almuerzo…

Tal y como Rin le había dicho, la familia de Meg era encantadora y muy alegre. Sin embargo, lo que quería era alejarse para estar con ella a solas. Resignado, Sesshoumaru se levantó de la mesa y fue a refugiarse en uno de los árboles del jardín.

Los árboles eran tan frondosos que, inclusive Sesshoumaru se perdía de vista al apoyarse de espaldas en el tronco. Ninguno de los presentes se percató de su ida, solo Rin, que disimuladamente se levantó para seguirlo.

Ella se acercó al árbol donde estaba apoyado sin hacer ruido. Al estar a escasos pasos de él, se dio cuenta que parecía atribulado por algo. Aproximándose muy despacio, estiró la mano para tocarlo en el hombro y lograr contacto visual.

Al voltearse para mirarla, tenía una expresión tan triste que Rin sintió escalofríos. Las palabras de Chiki habian logrado tranquilizarla tanto, que no había dado cabida a pensamientos de la realidad que tendrían que enfrentar mañana.

"Que pasó Sessh, porque te fuiste?"

Sesshoumaru trató de sonreír pero no pudo, hablando con voz pausada tomó la mano de Rin entre las suyas con delicadeza.

"Mañana regreso a Tokio…"

Rin sintió el corazón en la boca y por un segundo su rostro se oscureció, pero logró una sonrisa y dando un paso adelante, estrechó la distancia entre ellos para hablarle con suavidad.

"No lo he olvidado…pasé un fin de semana inolvidable!"

"En serio? Yo también, me encanta tu compañía y quisiera que…"

Rin suspiró silenciosamente y le impidió seguir hablando, poniéndole los dedos suavemente sobre los labios. Emocionada por aquellas palabras, la muñeca se ruborizó ligeramente. Sesshoumaru la vio sin parpadear, la había visto sonrojarse muchas veces en aquellos tres días y no estaba seguro que querer renunciar a aquel placer.

Finalmente, y después de un par de silenciosos y agonizantes minutos, Rin le dijo que a ella también le gustaba su compañía pero que entendía perfectamente que vivían a muchos kilómetros de distancia uno de otro.

"Pero Rin…"

"Sabes cual es mi parte favorita de todo el fin de semana?"

"No, cual?"

"Ahora, cuando estamos bajo este árbol, me gusta como me acaricias los dedos…si algún día vuelves a lo mejor me puedes llamar!"

"Pero estaré muy ocupado en los próximos meses…"

"Ya lo sé, soñar no cuesta nada…"

Sesshoumaru iba a decir algo más pero se interrumpió al comprender que ella no había olvidado ni un solo momento, el hecho que el lunes por la mañana, cada uno regresaba a su rutina diaria. Abrumado por un sentimiento de impotencia, Sesshoumaru tiró de ella atrayéndola a un abrazo emotivo.

Envuelta en aquellos brazos fuertes y protectores, sentía que se iba a desmayar y las ganas de besarlo, le estaban quemando las entrañas. Sesshoumaru se aferró a su cintura con desesperación, sentía presión en le pecho por tener que dejarla. Ahora que había encontrado alguien que le gustaba y emocionaba, era injusto tener que separarse de aquella muñeca que claramente correspondía sus sentimientos.

Suspirando para lograr un poco de cordura, Rin se quedó muy quieta escuchando el ritmo cardíaco de su príncipe. Moviendo la cabeza suavemente, Sesshoumaru buscó los labios de Rin desesperado y olvidándose de todo a su alrededor. Fue el beso más emotivo y electrizante que jamás le hubieran dado.

No solo por quien se lo daba, sino por lo que le transmitía. Aterrada se dio cuenta que se había estado engañando todo esos días, ella no quería que Sesshoumaru fuera un cuento de tres días perfecto. Deseaba todas las imperfecciones y tropiezos de una relación de verdad, pero su separación era inminente y tenía que afrontarla con valentía.

Cuando Sesshoumaru rompió el beso, Rin no fue lo suficientemente fuerte y sus ojos se vieron inundados por un mar de lágrimas incontrolable pero silencioso. Aturdido, la estrechó contra sí y le arrulló entre sus brazos, incapaz de ofrecerle suficientes palabras de consuelo.

"Me apresuraré con lo que tengo que hacer en Tokio y haré todo lo posible por venir a visitarte!"

Tratando de calmarse, Rin se pegó más a él pero no dijo nada. En el fondo sabía que una vez en Tokio, todo tomaría su curso normal y Sesshoumaru no podría cumplir su promesa, aunque era muy agradable que se esforzara en darle esperanzas por mas ínfimas que fueran.

Al sentirla llorar en su pecho, Sesshoumaru la estrujó entre sus brazos y le dio un beso en la cabeza, luego le pidió disculpas por haberla alterado de esa forma y le propuso que disfrutaran el resto del día.

"Perdóname muñeca, no era mi intención hacerte llorar!"

"No importa, es que…hace mucho no me sentía así, todo pasó tan rápido y yo siempre estuve ilusionada contigo...!"

Sesshoumaru la besó suavemente, deslizando sus manos por la espalda; fue ella quien rompió el beso para acurrucarse en él. Después de unos minutos y como si doliera mucho hacerlo, se separaron para no levantar sospechas.

Caminando muy despacio, Rin buscó un lugar donde sentarse. Dando un tiempo prudencial, Sesshoumaru abandonó el tronco y tomó asiento junto a la muñeca. Pasaron el resto del día así, sin tocarse, pero tan cerca que bastaba estirar la mano y podían rozarse.

Cuando la mayor parte de los invitados se había marchado, Sesshoumaru buscó a Rin para lograr un rato a solas con ella. La encontró sentada bajo un árbol con Kibo a sus pies.

"Hola!"

"Hola, te sientas conmigo?"

"Claro!"

Sesshoumaru dio un vistazo sobre su hombro para ver donde estaba Kai, lo vio conversando con su suegro de camino a la casa, por lo que parecía que no había moros en la costa. Acostándose en el pasto, apoyó su cabeza en las piernas de Rin.

Como si lo hubieran hecho desde siempre, ella comenzó a pasar los dedos por la clara cabellera de su príncipe. Se sentía tan bien que Sesshoumaru no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, pero los abrió cuando sintió una lágrima humedecer su mejilla.

Con el corazón estrujado, levantó la mano para limpiarle las lágrimas que silenciosamente brotaban de los hermosos ojos verdes. Abatida, Rin se inclinó hacia él y lo besó suavemente. Un segundo después, Sesshoumaru estaba sentado de espaldas al tronco, acunando a su muñeca en su regazo.

Se quedaron así hasta que fue de noche y Megumi los fue a buscar disimuladamente.

"Ya vamos Meg!"

"Claro!"

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Sesshoumaru salió de su habitación, Rin estaba sentada en la cocina desayunando cabizbaja junto a Kai. Sabiendo que no podía decirle nada, so conformó con picarle el ojo y sonreírle de medio lado. En cuanto Kai terminó de desayunar, avisó que estaba listo para llevarlos al aeropuerto.

"Ha sido un verdadero placer tenerlos aquí, realmente inolvidable…verdad que si pulguita?"

"Si…inolvidable!"

Aprovechando que Kurai y Juni se despidieron con un abrazo, Sesshoumaru se aferró a ella y le dio un beso en el cuello disimuladamente, mientras le susurraba que la llamaría en cuanto llegara a Tokio.

"Buen viaje, ojalá nos veamos pronto. Juni no te olvides de mandarnos las fotos!"

"No lo haré Rin, las tendré listas en un par de días!"

Rin se quedó viendo como el automóvil se alejaba y pensó que había sido el fin de semana más maravilloso y romántico de toda su vida

…………………………………

A/N: creo que este el último de una raza casi extinta, los capítulos largos. Trataré de actualizar a pesar de mi malestar de náuseas, es muy desagradable, pero tampoco quiero dejarlas sin nada que leer y menos dejar mis fics sin terminar, eso nunca!

Gracias a todas por leer, y me alegro que les haya gustado tanto el capitulo del doctor, por sus comentarios parece que la espera valió la pena. (por dicha!)

Gracias por las palabras cariñosas y de felicitacion por mi nuevo bebe, significa mucho para mi.

Besos y abrazos, Zetus


	4. Separados

Capitulo 4

Kilómetros de distancia...

………………………

En el momento que abordaron el jet de la compañía, Sesshoumaru sacó su celular y marcó el número de Rin. Ella estaba en la floristería con Chiki contándole de su fin de semana de ensueño. Cuando sonó su celular, lo dejó timbrar por dos segundos antes de contestar con el corazón en la mano.

"Aló?"

"Hola muñeca!"

"Hola!"

Rin se sintió liviana al reconocer la voz y lo saludó sin poder esconder su emoción. Chiki no tuvo que preguntar quien llamaba, al ver la enorme sonrisa que se esparcía en el rostro de su amiga.

"Que haces?"

"En la floristería y tu?"

"En el avión!"

"Ahh!"

Rin hizo un ruidito con la boca que para Sesshoumaru parecía un gemido de desaprobación.

"Que pasa?"

"Nada es que…quisiera que estuvieras aquí conmigo!"

Del otro lado del teléfono solo se escuchó un suspiro y Rin sintió mariposas en el estómago. Sesshoumaru tenía ganas de poder volar, para ir hasta ella y estrujarla entre sus brazos, por ser tan tierna y sincera.

Cuando pasaron los minutos y él siguió sin decir nada, Rin tragó grueso y comprendió que se había excedido. Mordiéndose el labio por dejar que su emoción se colara en sus palabras, le preguntó por Kurai y Juni, tratando de ser casual.

Sesshoumaru sujetaba el aparato contra su oreja con fuerza, como si de esa forma pudiera acercarse más a ella, sintiéndose estúpido por no poder decirle que él también deseaba su compañía.

Luego de unos minutos, Rin sintió la necesidad de terminar con la llamada, porque se daba cuenta que mas pronto de lo que imaginaba Sesshoumaru era otra vez el amigo de su hermano.

"Umm, gracias por llamarme, buena suerte!"

"Espera Rin…sigue hablando!"

"Para que?"

"Me gusta mucho tu voz…anda!"

Al escucharlo, a Rin le volvió el alma al cuerpo y se echó una risita juguetona. Siguieron hablando por espacio de una hora, hasta que fue ella misma la que dijo que tenía que ir a trabajar. Renuente a separarse, Sesshoumaru le dijo que la llamaría en la noche.

"Como tu digas, adiós!"

Sesshoumaru cerró el teléfono sintiéndose en una nube y no dijo nada al notar las miradas cómplices de Juni y Kurai. El resto del viaje se lo pasó viendo por la ventana y recordando cada detalle del fin de semana.

Tal y como le había prometido, la llamo en la noche y hablaron por horas; así fue toda la semana y con cada día que pasaba, Rin se sentía presa de la angustia, porque a pesar de la distancia, tenía a Sesshoumaru clavado en el pecho. Lo más gratificante aunque igualmente angustiante, era darse cuenta que él se sentía igual.

……………………………

Dos semanas después…

Sesshoumaru estaba revisando unos papeles cuando Kurai entró a la oficina con una gran sonrisa.

"Hola amigo!"

"Porque vienes tan sonriente?"

"Te tengo una sorpresa!"

"Sorpresa? No estoy para juegos llamé a Rin y no está!"

"Ahh por eso estás con esa cara…!"

"Fuera de mi oficina infeliz!"

"Apuesto que mi sorpresa te gustará mucho!"

Sesshoumaru gruñó entre dientes y torciendo los ojos se levantó para seguir a Kurai. Conociéndolo, no iba a dejarlo tranquilo a menos que viera la 'sorpresa', que seguramente era una tontería.

Con una expresión infantil de felicidad, Kurai lo guió hasta su oficina donde lo esperaba el remedio para su mal humor. Mientras caminaba, Sesshoumaru se preguntaba donde podía estar su muñeca para no contestar 10 llamadas.

Iba tan distraído que al entrar, no vio quien lo esperaba hablando con Juni. Al fijar la vista, se topó con la cara de su muñeca que lo miraba con una sonrisa.

"Hola Sessh!"

"Rin?"

Sin poder esconder su emoción, Rin se puso de pie y saltó en brazos de Sesshoumaru, dándole un beso jugoso y juguetón. Kurai observó a su amigo besarla con los ojos cerrados y supo que entre ellos había algo especial, digno de toda la ayuda posible.

Sosteniéndole el rostro con ambas manos, Sesshoumaru se aseguró que no estaba soñando y tenía a su muñeca frente a él. Abrazándolo por el cuello, Rin sonreía sin disimular su felicidad, habían pasado dos semanas desde su despedida y aunque habían hablado por teléfono no pensó que podría verlo tan pronto.

"Que haces aquí pequeña porque no me avisaste? Te he estado llamando!"

"Fue idea de ellos, querían darte una sorpresa. Parece que tienes una fiesta mañana y no tienes con quien ir, me llevas?"

La única respuesta de Sesshoumaru fue estrecharla contra su pecho y besarla suavemente, pero dejando que un toque de desesperación se colara por sus labios. Luego, se tomó un segundo para agradecerle a sus amigos.

"Gracias!"

"Viste que mi sorpresa era fabulosa!"

Sesshoumaru miró a Kurai y Juni con una gran sonrisa, luego se concentró en Rin y tomándola de la mano, le preguntó que quería hacer. Acurrucándose a él como una niña consentida, le dijo que iba de compras con Juni.

"De compras? Pero eso tardara horas! Tienen hasta el almuerzo!"

Dando un suspiro de enamoramiento, Rin le dio un beso y le dijo que era un plan fabuloso. Luego le pidió que le mostrara su oficina, salieron tomados de la mano. La secretaria de Sesshoumaru quedó boquiabierta al ver a su jefe destilando felicidad. Al pasar frente a ella, Rin se presentó con una sonrisa.

"Hola! Mucho gusto soy Rin!"

"Encantada señorita, soy Yuma!"

Rin dio un vistazo a la fotografía en el escritorio y le preguntó si era su hija. Con una sonrisa, la mujer le dijo que era su sobrina y la muñeca la felicitó por tener una sobrina tan preciosa. Embobado por la simpatía innata de Rin, dejó que intercambiaran un par más de palabras y luego le pidió a su asistente que no le pasara llamadas hasta que Rin saliera.

Una vez en la oficina y con la puerta cerrada, Sesshoumaru se sentó a Rin el regazo besándola desesperado; estrechándola como si quisiera fundirse con ella en ese mismo lugar.

"No puedo creer que estés aquí!"

"Es genial verdad, mientras volaba tenía mariposas en la panza!"

"Que le dijiste a Kai?"

"Estoy visitando un posible proveedor!"

"Cuanto te vas?"

"El martes pero no hablemos de eso, ahora estamos aquí juntos!"

"Tienes razón y mientras estás aquí donde te quedas?"

Rin torció la boca sin poder esconder su desconcierto y Sesshoumaru soltó una risa, diciéndole que su apartamento estaba a su disposición. Dándole un puñetazo por asustarla, Rin se lo quedó viendo con una sonrisa y lo acarició sobre la corbata con suavidad.

"Que guapo te ves con corbata!"

"Gracias, estas más linda de lo que recuerdo!"

"Jejeje te extrañé mucho Sessh!"

"Igual yo!"

Rin tenía ganas de quitarle la corbata y camisa para besarlo y perderse en los placeres de su piel, pero se contuvo y se dejó besar apasionadamente, después de un rato de besos y caricias 'inocentes' Rin le dijo que ya se iba.

"Solo hasta el almuerzo, después eres toda para mí!"

"Ese ha sido el plan desde que tengo cuatro!"

Sesshoumaru soltó una risita nerviosa, al decírselo tiró de él por la corbata para besarlo de una manera tan sensual que sintió los pelitos de su nuca erizarse. Se volvieron abrazar y esta vez se aventuró a rozarla un poco más abajo de la cintura. Ahora que estaban solos, sentía el deseo por ella, bullir en su pecho como si fuera un adolescente desesperado.

Al sentir el sutil roce, Rin se pegó un poco más a él, deslizando mas profundamente su lengua entre los labios de Sesshoumaru, dándole pie para que le acariciara el trasero con suavidad.

Antes de irse, Chiki le había aconsejado 'revolcarse' con él y así volverlo loco de amor. Mientras disfrutaba de las caricias y se besaban como devorándose, Rin recordó las palabras de su amiga y entre besos se rió.

"Cómetelo a besos y que él haga lo mismo, date una buena revolcada amiga, deja tu marca!"

Cuando la sintió reírse, Sesshoumaru le preguntó que pasaba, con una mirada nada inocente le dijo que Chiki le había dado muy buenos consejos pero que eran entre ella y su amiga.

Antes de que Rin pudiera decir nada más, Sesshoumaru le hizo cosquillas en la cintura preguntándole que clase de consejos eran, porque tenía una mirada muy extraña.

"Todo en tu beneficio Sessh!"

"Ahh ok!"

"Jejeje nos vemos mas tarde, chao!"

Una vez que ella se fue, Sesshoumaru se concentró en el trabajo para no salir corriendo detrás de ella, motivado por el perfume que le había dejado impregnado en su ropa, terminó el trabajo y las llamadas en tiempo record. Una vez que le entregó todos los documentos a su asistente, deseándole un feliz fin de semana con algo parecido a una sonrisa, que a la pobre mujer le dio un escalofrió, fue a la oficina de Kurai.

"Ya terminaste?"

"Me falta una llamada!"

"La haces en el auto, muévete!"

Con su deslumbrante sonrisa esparcida por todo el rostro, Kurai acomodó sus papeles, cerró el escritorio y lo siguió diciendo a media voz que era el mejor amigo del mundo. Al escucharlo, Sesshoumaru lo miró de reojo, pero Kurai sabía que era una mirada de profundo agradecimiento.

Mientras caminaban hacia el automóvil, Kurai le preguntó que quería hacer respecto a Rin, con un gran pero silencioso suspiro, Sesshoumaru le confesó que nunca se había sentido tan feliz y cómodo con ninguna mujer.

"Por eso la traje,yo creo que ella es la indicada!"

Sesshoumaru miró a su amigo con los ojos muy abiertos, además de ser un excelente hombre de negocios, era muy sensible y rara vez se equivocaba en cuanto a las personas.

Sesshoumaru creía firmemente que su amigo tenia una clase de percepción especial. Cuando quiso casarse con Sokoe, Kurai le había predicho que no iba durar porque eran muy diferentes.

"No estarás exagerando?"

"No, lo único que tienes que resolver es donde van a vivir…no por nada pero a Kai le iría muy mal tener a su hermanita lejos, tampoco creo que la pequeña quiera dejar a su hermano!"

Sesshoumaru hizo una mueca mental al comprender que su amigo tenía razón en todo, le tocaba a él buscar la solución para no separar a los hermanos Asakura. Notando su repentina incomodidad, Kurai le dijo que no pensara en eso ahora y disfrutara del fin de semana.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante donde iban almorzar, encontraron a Juni sola, Rin estaba en el baño. Sin pensarlo, Sesshoumaru caminó hasta el baño de mujeres y se puso a esperarla, cinco minutos después estaba abrazado y besando a Rin, que le decía que lo había extrañado mucho y se moría de hambre.

Tomándola de la mano, regresaron con Kurai y Juni que los esperaban en el bar mientras una mesa se desocupaba. Sesshoumaru disfrutó de las miradas de la gente a su alrededor admirándolos. Una vez en la barra pidió una piña colada y dejó que ella se abrazara a él rodeándola con las piernas y aferrándose a su cintura.

Estaba tan absorto a merced de Rin, que no vio a su ex esposa del otro lado de la barra viéndolo con la boca abierta. Sokoe y él se llevaban bien, Mukayo, el novio de Sokoe, había sido compañero de Sesshoumaru en la universidad y era un hombre excelente, que aguantaba todos y cada uno de los caprichos de la hermosa modelo.

Desde donde estaba, Sokoe no podía creer que el que veía era su seco ex marido; abrazado y besuqueándose en público. Una de las cosas por las que su matrimonio había terminado era justamente la falta de emotividad masculina.

"Mukayo ese es Sesshoumaru verdad que si?"

"Tienes razón se parece mucho pero…se esta besando en público? No puede ser!"

"Yo tengo que ver esto mas de cerca!"

"Pero Sokoe…como tu digas preciosa!"

Ninguno vio a Sokoe o Mukayo hasta que ella llamó a su ex marido por su nombre. Con la sonrisa aún fresca en sus labios, Sesshoumaru se volteó para saludarlos como el más jovial de los hombres.

"Hola!"

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, no había duda quien era y sin embargo, estando tan cerca parecía una mentira. Al ver que Sokoe miraba insistentemente a Rin, Sesshoumaru reaccionó presentándola. Las palabras simplemente salieron de su boca, como si las hubiera dicho un millón de veces.

"Perdón, Sokoe y su novio Mukayo. Ella es Rin, mi novia!"

Detrás de ellos solo se escucharon las risitas de Kurai y Juni. Sokoe sacudió la cabeza un instante y con una gran sonrisa saludó un poco incrédula a Rin. Desde su divorcio, Sesshoumaru había tenido muchas mujeres pero nunca una que presentara como su novia.

Ante las palabras de Sesshoumaru, Rin sintió que se derretía por poquitos y mirándolo a los ojos como si quisiera comérselo le dio un beso jugoso pero fugaz, mientras lo acariciaba disimuladamente en el cuello.

"Mucho gusto!"

"Encantada…eres más linda en persona que en las fotos!"

Eso fue todo lo que se necesitó para que Sokoe pensara que Rin era maravillosa. Aunque estaba acostumbrada a los halagos, el de la pequeña era sincero y sin pretensiones. Encantada con la novia de su ex marido, Sokoe se enfrascó en una conversación con Juni y Rin, mientras que Mukayo se acomodaba entre Kurai y Sesshoumaru.

"Siempre tuviste un gusto impecable para las mujeres, felicidades Youkai!"

Sesshoumaru no le dijo nada, solo se sonrió orgullosamente. No se arrepentía de haber presentado a Rin como su novia, porque era lo que realmente quería. Estar con ella era como si todas sus preocupaciones quedaran en segundo plano, Rin lo revitalizaba y le daba ilusión de vivir.

La conversación femenina se hizo tan amena que cuando Kurai sugirió que todos almorzaran juntos, nadie se opuso. Sesshoumaru disfrutó una comida junto a Rin, sus amigos y Sokoe completamente relajado y probando la comida que su novia le daba en la boca.

Dos horas más tarde, su novia y ex esposa se despidieron como viejas amigas, y cada pareja se fue por separado. Cuando Sesshoumaru le preguntó que quería hacer el resto de la tarde, Rin no dudó en su respuesta.

"Enséñame tu casa, me muero de ganas de verla!"

"Lo que tu digas…en serio te cayó bien Sokoe?"

"Claro es muy agradable!"

"No, tu eres adorable!"

Incapaz de controlar su felicidad por saberse la novia de Sesshoumaru, lo abrazó por el cuello y se perdieron en un beso tibio y eterno.

…………………………

En el apartamento…

Como era de esperarse, Sesshoumaru vivía en uno de los edificios más lujosos y elegantes de Tokio. En el ascensor, Rin no tuvo reparo en pegarse a él y besarlo como si el mundo fuera acabarse en la próxima media hora.

Una vez que estuvieron en el apartamento, Rin quedó maravillada por la calidez del lugar, felicitándolo por su impecable gusto. Mientras ella recorría la estancia con una sonrisa, Sesshoumaru se preguntaba si los planes de Rin eran parecidos a los suyos.

Tenerla en su casa admirando todas sus cosas, solo avivaba más su deseo y lo único en que podía pensar era en hacerle el amor toda la tarde y que se durmiera desnuda a su lado hasta el día siguiente.

Una vez que recorrió todo el lugar, le preguntó donde estaba su habitación. Tomándola de la mano, Sesshoumaru la condujo a su cuarto, una estancia enorme que destilaba masculinidad. Como una niña emocionada, Rin se tiró a la cama rebotando en el colchón con una risa.

Sesshoumaru se quedó de pie en la puerta viéndola embobado. De pronto, las palabras de Kurai sonaban más a realidad que otra cosa y más que nunca quiso hacerle el amor para terminar de perder la cabeza por ella.

Suspirando profundamente, Rin dejo de rebotar y se acomodó a lo ancho de la cama para ver a Sesshoumaru. Pasando la mano por el suave cobertor, Rin le dijo que tenía un apartamento hermoso.

"Gracias está a tus órdenes!"

"Sessh donde voy a dormir?"

"P-pues en el cuarto de huéspedes!"

"Ahh claro…lo que pasa es que tengo un problema a la hora de dormir!"

Extrañado, Sesshoumaru se sentó en el borde de la cama y le preguntó genuinamente interesado, cual era ese problema. Con una mirada que pretendía ser inocente, Rin abanicó sus pestañas y con un ronroneo le dijo cual era su 'problema'

"Es que estoy acostumbrada a dormir con compañía, Kibo duerme a mi lado para que no me de frió en la noche, como sugieres que haga ahora que no tengo a mi amada mascota!"

Con una gran sonrisa, Sesshoumaru se deslizó sobre ella con suavidad mientras la besaba y sus manos se aferraban a su cintura como desesperado.

"Pues yo puedo calentarte si tu quieres…que suerte tiene ese perro!"

"Verdad que si? Jajaja Sessh me haces cosquillas!"

Sesshoumaru se separó un poco de ella para verla reír, y se besaron sintiendo como el deseo los calentaba de adentro hacia fuera. Con una risita traviesa, Rin deslizó sus manos y con agilidad le quitó la corbata y empezó a desabotonarle la camisa, acariciándole el pecho con ambas manos.

Sesshoumaru sintió aquellas caricias como las más maravillosas de toda su vida, y se estremeció a escuchar a Rin susurrarle al oído que estar con él era como un sueño. Emocionado, la besó desesperado en los labios para luego extender sus besos hasta su cuello, confesándole que era hermosa y lo excitaba más que ninguna otra mujer.

Con una risita que era mitad felicidad, mitad nerviosismo de estar con Sesshoumaru, Rin cerró los ojos y gimoteó de placer cuando empezó a desvestirla con lentitud, besando cada parte de piel que quedaba al descubierto.

Al quitarle la camisa Sesshoumaru se quedó con la boca abierta admirándola. Ella se rió calladamente al ver la expresión masculina. Aferrándose a los tirantes. Sesshoumaru se sumergió en el placer de besarla, primero en los labios y extendiéndose a todo su pecho sin quitarle la ropa interior.

"Simplemente preciosa!"

"Jejejeje!"

Sintiendo que todo su cuerpo temblaba de la emoción, Rin enredó sus dedos en la suave cabellera que le rozaba la piel. Sin atreverse a desvestirla completamente, Sesshoumaru se puso frente a ella para besarla. Separando sus labios para él, Rin se dejó envolver por la calidez e intensidad de aquel sueño infantil hecho hombre.

Podía sentir la emoción que emanaba de el y eso la excitaba haciendo que olvidara cualquier otra cosa. Mientras se besaban, Rin estiró las manos para despojar a Sesshoumaru del pantalón. Emocionado, no puso resistencia y movió sus piernas para ayudarla.

Olvidando sus inhibiciones, la abrazó susurrándole que deseaba estar con ella, al escucharlo Rin busco verlo a los ojos y le acarició el rostro sin poder articular la emoción que la embargaba. Luego con una mirada que hablaba por si sola, lo guió para que le quitara los jeans.

Una vez que la tuvo en ropa intima, se dedicó a cubrirla de besos, disfrutando sus gemidos y risitas. Cuando finalmente se sació con la delicada piel de Rin, la estrechó contra él y se aventuró a quitarle la parte de debajo de la ropa interior. Con un suspiro enredado entre sus labios, Rin esperó sentir como la mano fuerte y tibia primero la acariciaba y luego se aventuraba entre los pliegues de su piel.

Cerrando los ojos, separó las piernas un poco más riendo de placer y nerviosismo. Perdido en la calidez femenina y sin dejar de mover su mano sobre ella, buscó su boca para besarla mordisqueando sus labios lentamente, jugueteando con su lengua.

Soltando una risita juguetona, Rin se deshizo de su brassier y luego dejó a Sesshoumaru completamente desnudo para poder acariciarlo en toda su longitud. Controlando el deseo de entrar en ella inmediatamente, Sesshoumaru subió ambas manos hasta el pecho femenino y probó los firmes y redondeados senos, hasta que con la voz quebrada, Rin le suplicó que le hiciera el amor.

Sesshoumaru no dijo nada, solo gruñó desde la boca del estómago y aquel sonido se le grabó a Rin en la memoria con fuego. Estrechándola con desesperación, se deslizó dentro de ella sin dejar de besarla diciéndole entre besos y caricias que lo hacía sentir vivo.

A Rin le tomó dos minutos acostumbrarse a los movimientos y peso de Sesshoumaru sobre ella. Se sentía tan delicioso tenerlo entre sus piernas que, no pudo controlarse y empezó a gemir a todo pulmón; volviéndolo loco de deseo, motivándolo a hacerle el amor dando todo de sí.

Con los ojos cerrados y enroscando ambas piernas alrededor de él, Rin disfrutó de las caricias y pasión que brotaba de Sesshoumaru a borbotones. Para ella era como estar en el paraíso, envuelta en los brazos fuertes y protectores de su amor infantil.

Aunque se sentía como suspendida en el tiempo, Rin sintió que los minutos pasaban como una ráfaga y se escuchó gritar al tiempo que llegaba al clímax. El rítmico contacto de sus cuerpos hizo que Sesshoumaru dejara escapar un grito ahogado y en ese instante de culminación física, fue como si su cuerpo se hiciera adicto al sabor de Rin inundando su cuerpo llenando todos sus sentidos.

Descanso todo el peso de su cuerpo junto a ella, Sesshoumaru la acurrucó en su pecho, disfrutando la sensación de la piel femenina cubierta de sudor rozando su cuerpo. Se quedaron abrazados sin decir nada, solo besándose hasta que Sesshoumaru se sintió de nuevo con fuerzas y empezó hacerle cosquillas.

Retorciéndose de la risa, Rin le pidió que no hiciera eso con una voz ronca que se le metió a Sesshoumaru bajo la piel. Era tan hermosa y delicada que sentía como si tuviera un tesoro maravilloso alegrando su vida. Viéndola a los ojos con las palabras atragantadas en la garganta, le quitó el cabello de la cara y le dijo que era hermosa.

"Jejeje gracias!"

Viendo que ninguno de los dos tenía intención de dejar la calidez de las sabanas, Rin se acomodó sobre el pecho de Sesshoumaru acariciándolo y dándole besitos. En ese instante, sonó el teléfono celular que estaba en la mesita de noche. Frunciendo el ceño, Sesshoumaru maldijo a la persona que osaba interrumpir aquel momento y no hizo ningún esfuerzo por atender. Viendo que no iba contestar, Rin le preguntó si quería que lo hiciera ella.

"Dile a quien sea que no moleste!"

Apoyándose en él, Rin estiró la mano para tomar el aparato, se acomodó el cabello fuera de la cara y contestó.

"Aló ha llamado usted al celular del hombre mas guapo, sexy y amoroso de Tokio. En que le puedo servir!"

Al escuchar la voz femenina del otro lado Inuyasha dudó un instante, llamaba a su hermano para darle la noticia que Kagome había aceptado ser su esposa, pero se extrañó que en la oficina le dijeran que había tomado la tarde libre.

Pensando que su hermano probablemente estaba al borde de la muerte por no estar trabajando, lo llamaba al celular para asegurarse que estaba bien.

"Ahem…quisiera hablar con Sesshoumaru!"

"Claro, quien le digo que llama?"

"Me puede decir con quien hablo!"

"Un momento!"

Tapando el celular un instante, Rin le dijo a Sesshoumaru que le pedían identificarse, con una sonrisa y un beso la animó a que lo hiciera

"Anda muñeca dile quien eres!"

Regresando al teléfono, Rin se aclaró la voz y con tono seguro se identificó haciendo las delicias de Sesshoumaru.

"Soy la novia de Sesshoumaru, con quien tengo el gusto?"

"Mi hermano no tiene novia, le aseguro que llamaré a la policía si no me comunica con él en los próximos dos segundos!"

Rin se carcajeó y sintió inmediata simpatía por su cuñado, pasándole el teléfono a Sesshoumaru le dijo que su hermano lo quería mucho.

"Que quieres insecto?"

"Estas bien?"

"Perfectamente!"

"Entonces…si tienes novia?"

"Aja!"

"Yo voy a tener esposa, dijo que si!"

"Felicidades! Cuando la conoceré?"

"Puede ser hoy? Pensábamos ir a cenar…en serio tienes novia?"

"Si, cena hoy? Déjame preguntar, te llamó enseguida!"

Cortando la llamada Sesshoumaru le contó a Rin la noticia y le preguntó que le parecía la idea de conocer a su estúpido hermano menor. Emocionada, ella aceptó gustosa siempre y cuando la dejara dormir un rato.

"Súper! Así estreno uno de los vestidos que me compré hoy, mmm me encanta como hueles!"

"Tu también hueles delicioso muñeca!"

Rin se quedó dormida pegada a él casi de inmediato, Sesshoumaru la admiró embelezado y soltó una risita al recordar la forma de contestar el teléfono. Suavemente le acaricio el rostro antes de llamar a su hermano para verse a las 9 p.m. Después de apagar el celular y poner el despertador a las 7.30 p.m., él también sucumbió al sueño abrazado a Rin.

……………………………

Gracias a todos por leer y la paciencia que me tienen! Besitos y abrazos! Z.


	5. Conociendo a la familia

Capitulo 5

Conociendo a la familia.

…………………………………

Dedicado a Daulaci que es siempre fiel y la Dra. D que me flagela con el látigo de las actualizaciones.

…………………………………

Cuando Sesshoumaru se despertó inmediatamente la busco a su lado, pero Rin no estaba. Tomándose su tiempo para estirarse, se quedó recostado un momento antes de levantarse. Rin estaba en la sala hablando por celular con Chiki. Sentada de espaldas, no lo vio acercarse, dándole la oportunidad de escucharla. Hablaba exaltada, riendo nerviosa, al otro lado del teléfono, Chiki se carcajeaba con las palabras de su amiga.

"Ay Chiki es como un sueño, es tan tierno y apasionado, me trata tan bien; no es como los otros…tiene manos tibias, con ese cuerpazo…me lo comí a besos amiga, te hice caso en todo!"

"Así me gusta y hoy conocerás a su hermano menor?"

"Aja y a su prometida, se llama Kagome. Todavía no puedo creer que me presentara como su novia!"

"Te lo mereces, ya verás que todo sale bien!"

"Si verdad…él es distinto!"

Sesshoumaru estaba fascinado de haberla escuchado y esperó que se despidiera para ir junto a ella. En cuanto lo vio le dedicó una gran sonrisa y le dijo que no había problema si quería quedarse toda la semana porque Chiki tenía todo bajo control solo tenía que llamar a Kai para reportarse. Sentándosela en las piernas en un estrecho abrazo, Sesshoumaru dejó escapar un gruñido de satisfacción mientras le susurraba al oído que eso le parecía fabuloso. Derretida ante la intensa mirada, entreabrió los labios para sentir el aliento tibio calentar su boca. Mientras la besaba, le quitó la bata decidido hacerle el amor antes de salir. Carcajeándose ante las sugestivas caricias, Rin cerró los ojos y gimió de placer.

"Sessh no vamos a llegar tarde a la cena?"

"No, Inuyasha siempre llega retrasado a todo!"

"Pero…"

Cediendo a los besos en su cuello, Rin se olvidó de la cena y disfrutó de hacer el amor con Sesshoumaru. Estando con él se le olvidaba lo complicado que podía ser su vida, si las cosas seguían así. Bloqueando el recuerdo de su posesivo hermano, se entregó a la pasión masculina y gritó a todo pulmón cuando llego al clímax.

…………………………

Cuando Inuyasha y Kagome entraron de la mano al restaurante, fue Kagome quien los reconoció. Sesshoumaru y Rin conversaban en el bar, viéndose a los ojos como dos tórtolos.

"Inuyasha, aquel de allá es tu hermano?"

Inuyasha vio en dirección a la que Kagome le indicaba y se quedó asombrado al verlo en una actitud completamente relajada, embelezado con una mujer que bien podría ser la prima de Kagome.

"Entonces, es o no Sesshoumaru?"

"Si…no lo puedo creer, el sujeto tiene sonrisa!"

"Su novia es muy bonita y muy joven!"

"No mas linda que tú, vamos!"

Kagome se aferró a su novio presa de los nervios, tomándola de la barbilla le dio un beso asegurándole que no había nada de que preocuparse. Al acercarse, llamó a su hermano por su nombre, al verlos, Sesshoumaru se puso de pie y con una reverencia saludó a Kagome.

"Srta. Higurashi mucho gusto!...Inuyasha!"

"Un placer Sesshoumaru!"

"Ella es mi novia Rin Asakura, ellos son mi hermano Inuyasha y su prometida Kagome Higurashi!"

"Hola, mucho gusto y felicidades!!"

La expresión amigable de Rin relajó a Kagome completamente y sonrió tranquila. Inuyasha escudriñó a Rin como un niño receloso, su historia de afinidad con las mujeres de su hermano era rocosa, pero había algo en ella que lo hacia sentir tranquilo, como si pudiera ver que no tenía ninguna intención escondida y estaba con su hermano por él, no por su dinero o status social. Iban hacia la mesa cuando la voz de Rin estalló en un feliz chillido, dejando aflorar espontánea personalidad.

"Ay Kagome que anillo mas divino, esa piedra le saca un ojo a cualquiera!"

Kagome soltó una carcajada y levantó la mano orgullosa para que lo pudiera ver más de cerca. Una vez sentados, Rin escuchó con una sonrisa los planes para la boda. Contagiada por la alegría de su nueva amiga, Rin se dio el lujo de pensar que quizás, algún día estaría en la misma situación con Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome-chan tu familia es grande?"

"En realidad no, somos solo mi hermano, abuelo y mi mamá!"

"Entonces será una boda íntima que lindo!"

"Si nos da mucha ilusión, me alegra saber que estarás con nosotros!"

Sin perder la sonrisa, Rin le dijo que le avisara con tiempo la fecha para así poder planear todo. Extrañada, Kagome le preguntó a que se refería.

"Yo vivo en Osaka!"

Tanto Kagome como Inuyasha la miraron asombrados y Rin sonrió rascándose la cabeza, sin atreverse a mirar a Sesshoumaru que se sintió amargado en el momento que recordó los kilómetros que los separaban. Sin pensarlo, Inuyasha se volvió hacia su hermano y le preguntó como reclamándole que pensaba hacer. Amargado por el tono incriminatorio le contestó secamente.

"A que te refieres, hacer de que?"

"Como pretendes tener una relación estable con ella a kilómetros de distancia, eso no sirve, que demonios sucede contigo?"

Cautivada por la intensidad de Inuyasha, Rin intervino con una sonrisa. La verdad era que le daba ansiedad pensar en eso y no estaba segura de querer saber lo que Sesshoumaru pensaba o si lo hacia del todo. Por la expresión sombría en su rostro, dedujo que aunque había mucha química entre ellos, mudarse o cambiar su rutina diaria, no estaba en los planes de Sesshoumaru.

"Inuyasha no te molestes, es que estamos llevando las cosas despacio!"

"Ahh…discúlpame si te ofendí Rin!"

"No al contrario tu preocupación es halagadora!"

Sesshoumaru la miró sintiendo una punzada en el pecho, acaso ella no pensaba que lo que ambos sentían merecía un sacrificio, para él llevar las cosas despacio era sinónimo de poco o ningún interés en un futuro juntos. Ofuscado, le habló sin importarle que estuvieran acompañados.

"Llevamos las cosas despacio? Entonces que hacemos aquí? Para que te presento a mi hermano y su futura esposa? Para que viniste a verme, o que soy solo un juguete de temporada, un aventura antes de buscar algo en serio? Para que me dices que me amas y me haces el amor como si te importara, contesta Rin!!!"

Rin recibió el tono hostil como una pedrada en la cara y sintiendo la sangre bullir dejó la copa frente a ella, Inuyasha y Kagome miraban sin atreverse a respirar esperando un desenlace feliz. Aunque pretendía sonreír, la cara femenina estaba desfigurada por la rabia.

"De que demonios estas hablando, que es eso de juguete de temporada? Claro que me importa, porque me hablas con ese tono tan agrio?"

"No mientas, si te importara no le dirías que llevamos las cosas despacio!"

"Disculpa? Tu fuiste el que se puso a la defensiva cuando Inuyasha dijo lo obvio o me vas a decir que no lo has pensado, sabes que? Mejor aclaremos todo de una buena vez y así nos ahorramos dolores de cabeza, que pretendes de esta relación o lo que sea que tengamos? Y para que sepas, vine porque te extrañaba"

Sesshoumaru la miró con los ojos como dos calderos sin decir nada, al ver que no pronunciaba palabra, Rin sintió que toda la sangre le bajaba a los pies. Realmente no sabía que contestarle, lo único que tenía claro era estar con ella, pero le rehuía a los detalles y las complicaciones que eso podría traer. Al verlo dudar, creyó entender todo y aclarándose la garganta se levantó de la mesa, pero él la detuvo sujetándola de la mano.

"Adonde crees que vas?"

"Lejos de ti!"

Sesshoumaru la escudriñó un segundo y en un susurro le pidió que no se marchara, realmente no esperaba que fuera tan intensa y eso lo obligó a tranquilizarse para no cometer ninguna estupidez. Con una expresión de resentimiento, Rin se mordió el labio y trató de zafar la mano, sin soltarla, la atrajo hacia él para darle un besito en los labios tratando de aplacar la tormenta que se veía en sus ojos.

"Quiero estar contigo cueste lo que cueste!"

"Eres un tonto, hubieras empezado por ahí, hicimos una escena!"

"Me gustan las escenas!"

"Mentiroso!"

"Few! Que garras tiene hermano!"

La voz de Inuyasha rompió con cualquier incomodidad que pudiera quedar en el ambiente y tanto Rin como Kagome soltaron la risa. Inuyasha se metió un pedazo de pan a la boca y masticando despreocupado palmeó a su hermano en la espalda felicitándolo por su sutileza.

"Mira quien habla, todo esto es tu culpa por abrir la bocota!"

"Entonces agradéceme! Estaba a punto de dejarte por no hablar claro"

"Ya cállate animal!"

"Oblígame!"

Sesshoumaru torció los ojos y miró a Rin de reojo, ella le hizo un guiñó con una sonrisa seductora, deslizando su mano por debajo de la mesa para acariciarlo sobre el pantalón. Al sentirla, soltó una risa y parpadeo dejando que la electricidad de aquella caricia se esparciera por todo su cuerpo. El resto de la velada fue muy amena y cuando se despidieron, Rin y Kagome intercambiaron números de teléfono para mantenerse en contacto. Al llegar al apartamento, Sesshoumaru se deshizo del saco y tomándola de la mano la condujo al balcón para admirar el paisaje nocturno. Sentándose en una de las sillas, Sesshoumaru le preguntó que pensaba de Inuyasha.

"Es todo un personaje, son una linda pareja!"

"Lo mismo pienso, tiene suerte de haberla encontrado!"

"Te preocupas mucho por él?"

"Se puede cuidar solo pero si me preocupa, es la única familia que me queda!"

Aceptando la mano que le extendía, Rin se le sentó en el regazo, haciéndole masaje en la cabeza. Notando que parecía triste no dudó en preguntarle.

"Que te pasa, estas preocupado por algo?"

"Se sincera, no hubieras preferido ir con Inuyasha y Kagome?"

"Y perderme de estar aquí contigo, no digas locuras!"

"Pero…!"

"Que? Porque pones esa cara?"

"Pienso que tu eres joven y te gustaría ir a un club a bailar!"

Rin soltó una carcajada, concentrada en desabrocharle la camisa botón por botón, asegurándole que la diferencia de 10 años no era nada.

"Tu eres tan sexy e interesante, los hombres de mi edad son aburridos, de hecho son muchachos, tu sí eres un hombre de verdad! Con esos ojos tan profundos que me hacen sentir tibia y me aceleran, ves?"

Viéndolo a los ojos se descubrió el pecho, luego tomó la mano de Sesshoumaru y la llevó sobre su corazón que en verdad latía acelerado, él solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y contuvo el aliento cuando se llevó la mano a la boca lamiendo sus dedos uno por uno.

"Como piensas que prefiero bailar a estar aquí contigo a punto de que me hagas alucinar con tus caricias y ese cuerpo de dios griego!"

"Tu si que sabes halagar a un hombre!"

"Jejeje!!!"

Sin dejar de verlo, Rin terminó de desvestirlo y cuando le quitó la camisa, se dedicó a besarle el pecho muy despacio, acompañando sus besos con fugaces toques de su lengua. Olvidándose de la diferencia de edades, Sesshoumaru escurrió ambas manos debajo de la falda para acariciarle los muslos, subiendo lentamente hacia la unión de sus piernas, con el roce de los dedos, Rin se retorció soltando una risa, subiendo sus besos hasta sus labios, susurrándole que le encantaba como acariciaba su cuerpo.

"Eres tan delicado conmigo!"

"No tienes idea lo que me haces!"

Rin sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo y le desabrochó el botón para acariciarlo, estaba completamente erecto y se sentía tibio al tacto, sujetándolo con firmeza y sin dejar de verlo le pidió que le bajara el zipper del vestido. Fundiéndose con ella en un beso apasionado, Sesshoumaru la desnudó susurrándole que estaba loco por ella.

"Yo también Sessh!"

Cerrando los ojos para asimilar su felicidad, Rin se puso de pie y dejó que el vestido se deslizara fuera de ella cayendo al suelo, él la miraba prácticamente sin respirar, con una sonrisa, Rin se deshizo de su ropa interior con lentitud en un strip tease que lo puso a temblar de pies a cabeza, sentía su miembro pulsar como demandando fundirse con ella, pero logró controlarse para disfrutar el momento. Completamente desnuda, se paró frente a él, le acarició el rostro y sentándose en su regazo le pidió más besos, inclinándose con los ojos cerrados, Sesshoumaru devoró sus redondeados senos, aferrándose a su cuello gimió excitada, diciéndole lo delicioso que se sentía.

Conteniendo las ganas de dejarse llevar, Rin se echó una risa y con suavidad se apartó, él la dejo ir relamiéndose, pero sin despegar sus manos de su cuerpo. Bajando la mirada, a Rin se le dibujo una sonrisa al ver la erección entre los pliegues del pantalón y se arrodilló viéndolo a los ojos, con una sonrisa bajó el zipper y sujetándolo con una mano comenzó a mover sus dedos de arriba abajo cubriendo la punta con su boca y estimulándolo con la lengua. Con gruñidos, Sesshoumaru expresó su deleite, motivándola a bajar la velocidad para alargar el placer mientras sentía que todo su interior se humedecía y calentaba. Que bajara la velocidad para besarlo y saborearlo y luego acelerara otra vez, hizo de Sesshoumaru su esclavo pidiéndole piedad con voz entrecortada. Soltando una risa mientras lo tenía entre sus labios, Rin se separó y con voz de niña inocente le confesó que estaba húmeda, de solo pensar que pronto tendría semejante hombre entre sus piernas. Sintiendo una punzada bajo el vientre, Sesshoumaru echó la cabeza para atrás y gruñó de felicidad, cuando sus ojos se volvieron a cruzar, Rin le hizo un guiño y sin apartar su mirada, pasó la lengua por la punta de su miembro con una risa.

"Eres espectacular!"

"Ven aquí en este instante!"

Sujetándola por los hombros, la atrajo hacia el y le dio un beso salvaje y devorador, mientras ella se acomodaba sobre él moviéndose rítmicamente, tal y como le había dicho, estaba húmeda y su virilidad se deslizó con facilidad. Moviéndose de un lado a otro Rin gimió en éxtasis, disfrutando la forma como sus cuerpos parecían conocerse de antes, amoldándose perfectamente, provocando ráfagas de puro placer, grabando en la memoria el sentimiento de estar juntos, de amarse en tan poco tiempo y tan intensamente. Los minutos de placer se hicieron eternos y fugaces a la vez y pronto Rin sintió que el clímax se aproximaba, Sesshoumaru la sujetó por las caderas, diciendo su nombre con voz quebrada. En el momento que la energía se apoderó de su cuerpo, Rin se aferró a él respirando pesadamente. Sin ganas de separarse, se besaron largamente, saboreando cada gesto y curva de sus labios, dejando que sus lenguas juguetearan entre si, Sesshoumaru esperó que la sensación de cansancio se esparciera por su cuerpo para llevarla a la cama, donde pudieron dormir abrazados sin nada más que el calor de sus cuerpos para mantenerse tibios.

…………………………..

Al día siguiente, pasaron la mayor parte de la mañana en la cama, hablando, jugueteando y recordando momentos de cuando era tan solo una niña. Esa noche había una fiesta de la revista donde Juni trabajaba y estaba emocionada de conocer a la gente con que Sesshoumaru usualmente se codeaba. Aún en la cama, Sesshoumaru la contemplaba completamente desnuda, sacar el vestido para esa noche, un escandaloso pedazo de tela blanco con negro que seguramente lo convertiría en la envidia de toda la fiesta. Con el vestido en una mano, saltó sobre la cama preguntándole que le parecía. Sesshoumaru estaba como hipnotizado viéndola, alargando la mano para acariciarle la pierna le dijo que cualquier cosa que se pusiera luciría espectacular. Rin sonrió de medio lado, no estaba acostumbrada a tener alguien tan atento y por momentos sentía nauseas de tanta felicidad.

"En serio dime que te parece?"

"No puedo darte un buena opinión a menos que te lo pongas!"

Emocionada como una colegiala, Rin bajó el zipper y se escurrió bajo la tela, era un atrevido vestidito negro con blanco que se ajustaba en las partes indicadas realzando sus espectaculares curvas. Acomodando la tela distraída no se dio cuenta que Sesshoumaru la miraba prácticamente babeando, pero al levantar los ojos y ver su expresión, soltó una risa.

"Jejeje, hola Sessh que te parece el vestido?!"

"Eso no es un vestido, es una provocación!"

"Jajaja!"

Levantándose de su cómoda posición, la sujetó por las piernas atrayéndola hacia él, al tenerla pegada a su pecho, se inclinó para besarle el escote, mientras que con una mano se perdía dentro de ella. Cerrando los ojos, Rin separó mas las piernas invitándolo a que quitara su mano para que fuera su espectacular hombría quien la hiciera ver estrellitas. Gruñendo entre dientes, Sesshoumaru primero le quitó el vestido y luego la acomodó al borde del colchón y acomodándose de pie frente a ella la penetró aferrado a sus caderas, mientras ella gemía de placer, el vaivén de sus cuerpos fue lento a principio pero a medida que la voz de Rin se hacia mas fuerte así era la intensidad de los movimientos para llevarla al clímax y Rin llegó sintiendo que todo su cuerpo se entumecía para luego dar rienda suelta a la sensación de satisfacción en cada parte de su piel, cinco segundos antes Sesshoumaru había descargado toda su esencia dentro de ella. Acostándose de nuevo, pasaba sus dedos por sus caderas como distraído deseoso de preguntarle algo que lo tenía intrigado desde la primera vez que habían estado juntos.

"Rin puedo preguntarte algo personal?"

"Claro, que quieres saber?"

"Alguna vez te has hecho una operación?"

"Ahh te refieres a si mis senos son naturales?"

"Si como lo sabes?"

"No eres el primero que me lo pregunta, son 100 yo!"

"Wow!"

Rin se echó una risita y se acurrucó cerrando los ojos, en eso sonó su celular, era Juni recordándole que tenían una cita para peinarse y hacerse las uñas.

"Me imagino lo ocupada que estarás, ese hombre ha pasado mucho tiempo solo! Paso por ti en 15 minutos esta bien?"

"Si, te veo abajo!"

"Quien era Rin?"

"Juni, vamos al salón de belleza, viene en 15 minutos!"

"Cuanto vas a tardar?"

"Dos horas aproximadamente!"

A Sesshoumaru se le cayó la expresión por un momento pero luego sonrió de ver a Rin vistiéndose para su placer y deleite, terminando de ponerse el brassier le dio un beso, tomó un jeans de su maleta y le pidió a Sesshoumaru prestada una de sus camisas de botones, para no arruinar el peinado.

"Pero me queda enorme!"

"Déjatela te ves sexy!"

"Si tu lo dices!"

Poniéndose los zapatos, se metió al baño para cepillarse el cabello y lavarse los dientes, cuando salió, él estaba en jeans y camiseta.

"Te acompaño abajo!"

"Gracias!"

"Te vas a recoger el cabello?"

"Claro que no!"

"Bien!"

Rin se echó una risita y tomando su cartera salieron tomados de la mano. Al llegar al lobby del edificio, Rin se quedó de pie y Sesshoumaru tomó asiento abrazándola por la cintura, mientras ella lo peinaba con los dedos. Así los encontró Juni que no perdió la oportunidad y sin alertarlos, sacó su cámara para tomarles una foto. Se despidieron con un beso y después de subir a buscar su billetera, Sesshoumaru fue de compras.

……………………………………

En la fiesta, tal y como Sesshoumaru había pensado, todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos, especialmente las masculinas, no le importaba que la vieran y soñaran con ser él, siempre y cuando no se atrevieran a tocarla; ver y no tocar era su enfoque. Después de saludar a unos cuantos conocidos, buscaron una mesa y ahí se encontraron con Sokoe y Mukayo y se sentaron con ellos.

"Rin que belleza de vestido!"

"Gracias amiga, tu te ves simplemente matadora!"

Sokoe sonrió y le contó emocionada que ella lo había diseñado junto con una amiga y estaba tratando de lanzar su propia línea de ropa. Genuinamente interesada, Rin le preguntó cual era su plan de negocios, preguntándole detalles de presupuesto, distribución y mercadeo. La ex señora Youkai no pudo disimular su asombro y le dijo que era la primera persona aparte de Mukayo que la tomaba en serio.

"Todos creen que soy una modelo estúpida que solo piensa en cosas vanas!"

"Entonces los estúpidos son ellos!"

"Si verdad? Oye Rin como es que sabes tanto de negocios?"

"Porque soy excelente administradora, además corre por mis venas, mi mamá era una excelente mujer de negocios, igual que mi hermano Kai, de él aprendí un montón de cosas!"

"Oye Rin revisarías el plan de Sokoe y nos darías tu opinión?"

"Será un placer Mukayo!"

Sesshoumaru no decía nada, solo la veía impresionado, cuando Sokoe besó a Mukayo felicitándolo por tan excelente idea, dejó caer su mano hasta su trasero y la acarició suavemente. Rin solo se rió y enseguida se puso a conversar con Sokoe sobre que tipo de ropa estaba diseñando.

"Quieres conocer a mi socia? Esta por aquí en algún lado!"

"Bueno, Sessh no te importa quedarte solo?"

"Ve, cuídala mucho Sokoe!"

"Eso ni me lo tienes que decir!"

Sesshoumaru las vio alejarse con una mueca, de todas las mujeres con que había salido, solo Rin se llevaba con su ex esposa. A su lado, Mukayo le dijo que definitivamente era un sujeto con suerte.

"Gracias, tu debes ser alguna clase de santo para lidiar con esa loca!"

"Jajaja!"

………………………………..

No se veían hacia rato y Sesshoumaru empezaba a extrañarla por lo que fue buscarla entre la gente. Rin estaba muy entretenida hablando con Sokoe y su socia pero cuando lo vio su mirada se iluminó. Tomando a su socia por el brazo, Sokoe le dijo que ya era hora de irse.

"Vamos, ya vino a buscarla, nos hablamos en la semana esta bien?"

"Claro! Mucho gusto Su Li!"

"Igualmente Rin!"

Sujetándola por la cintura, Sesshoumaru le dio un beso en la nuca preguntándole si se estaba divirtiendo. Rodeándolo con ambos brazos le dijo que si dándole un besito. Después de buscar algo para tomar, caminaron entre la gente tomados de la mano hasta llegar a una parte del salón que estaba en penumbra, alumbrado solo por candelas y decorado con muchos almohadones enormes. No se veía mucho pero eran solo parejas.

"Me gusta mucho esta parte de la fiesta, puedo hacer esto y nadie nos ve!"

Sesshoumaru sonrió cuando Rin pasó su mano sobre el pantalón, aprovechando que estaban muy pegados a la pared, Rin lo jaló hacia una esquina oscura y comenzó a besarlo desenfrenadamente. Excitado, Sesshoumaru escurrió su mano bajo la falda deseoso de sentirla. Retorciéndose de la excitación, abrió las piernas y en susurro le dijo que estaba húmeda. Para él, aquellas palabras no eran mas que una provocación para que con sus dedos la llevara al clímax en medio de aquel mar de gente. Rin tenía algo salvaje y peligroso que lo volvía loco, quizás era su juventud pero prefería creer lo que ella le decía asegurando que él la inspiraba. Dejándose arrastrar por su efervescente personalidad, siguió moviendo sus dedos guardando en su memoria cada gesto y jadeo de Rin, que en cuestión de minutos se aferró a él para disfrutar de aquel clímax clandestino. Abrazándola por la cintura, retiró su mano, le acomodó el vestido sobre las piernas y le preguntó al oído como estaba, ella tardó un par de segundos en contestar y cuando lo hizo su voz reflejaba solo satisfacción.

"En las nubes gracias a ti, ya te dije que eres espectacular?"

"Aja, pero creo que eres una mentirosa!"

"Jajaja claro que no, yo no digo mentiras, tu eres el hombre mas maravilloso, sexy, caballeroso, guapo, paciente, tierno y ardiente que hay!"

Sesshoumaru la besó sonriente, y le dijo que no creía merecer tantos halagos y estaba feliz de haber ido a esa fiesta con ella. Ella se carcajeó y pasando sus manos sobre el cabello para alisarlo le dijo que cuando llegaran al apartamento le mostraría su agradecimiento.

"Que quieres decir?"

"Voy a comerte!"

El solo levantó la ceja con una mueca arrogante y dejó que un escalofrío le bajara por la espalda. Tomándola de la mano salieron de su esquina y se mezclaron entre la gente como si nada hubiera pasado. A los pocos minutos, Juni y Jaken se les unieron y Sesshoumaru vio su oportunidad de ir al baño. Como sus amigos estaban ocupados viéndose a los ojos como dos quinceañeros, Rin decidió ir a buscar algo de comida. No más había llegado al buffet cuando un hombre quiso entablar conversación con ella en un afán de conquistarla. Al principio trató de ser cortes pero al ver que el sujeto no entendía indirectas, Rin le dijo que venía acompañada.

"Mi novio esta por allá, no querrás tener un problema con él!"

"No te creo muñeca, porque no me dices tu nombre!"

"Eres sordo acaso? No me interesa!!"

En ese momento Rin resolvió irse para no armar un alboroto pero el sujeto se le ocurrió tomarla del brazo con fuerza, exigiéndole que se quedara, Rin arrugó la cara y con una risa amarga le lanzó un golpe a la cara, del dolor la soltó y Rin aprovechó para aplicarle una llave y tirarlo contra el piso. Para ese instante los que estaban alrededor se quedaron mudos de ver la maniobra, soltando la risa cuando el agresor se estrelló contra el suelo.

"Que parte de no me interesa no entendiste idiota?!"

"Maldita zorra! Para que te pones ese vestido sino quieres acción?"

"Que dijiste? Este vestido es para lucirle a mi novio!"

El sujeto se estaba incorporando para tomarla de la pierna cuando un puño pasó volando hasta su cara. Con una sonrisa, Rin vio a Kurai agachado sobre el hombre.

"La señorita te dijo que no le interesa!"

"Tu eres su novio?"

"No, piensa en mi como tu salvación para que su novio no te rompa la vida!"

Kurai chasqueó la lengua al sentir la presencia de Sesshoumaru, y entre dientes le dijo al sujeto que se quedara en el piso. El dolor de la cara era tan intenso que el hombre ni se movió.

"Kurai que pasó?"

"Que Rin te cuente!"

"Este se confundió, pero ya lo puse en su lugar!"

Quitando a Kurai del medio con un empujón Sesshoumaru sujetó al hombre por la camisa preguntándole si se había atrevido a tocar a su mujer, balbuceando asustado repitió que se había equivocado y no quería problemas. Poniéndole la mano en el hombro, Rin le pidió que lo dejara ir.

"Sessh déjalo tengo hambre!"

"Entonces estas bien?"

"Aja, Kai me enseñó, dice que como soy tan fea debo aprender a defenderme. Puedo defenderme de 5 hombres como ustedes!"

"Que significa eso de 'cómo ustedes'?"

"Fuertes, altos, musculosos!"

"Oh ya veo!"

Junto a Sesshoumaru, Kurai soltó una risa y repitió 'fuerte, alto y musculoso' con un tono arrogante.

"Esta señorita si que sabe halagar a un hombre amigo!"

"No tienes ni idea!"

Rin soltó la risa, guiñándole el ojo a su novio, luego volviéndose hacia el sujeto que no se movía le dijo que la próxima vez que una mujer le dijera que no le iría bien hacerle caso. Tanto Kurai como Sesshoumaru soltaron la risa y fue Kurai quien ayudó al hombre a levantarse. El resto de la fiesta la pasaron tranquilos, pero Sesshoumaru no quiso dejar sola a Rin. Estaba dando un sorbo a su trago cuando sintió las manos de Rin alrededor de su cintura.

"Que sucede pequeña?"

"Estoy cansadita!"

"Ya veo!"

Después de despedirse, Sesshoumaru la llevó de la mano fuera del hotel para esperar la limusina, como hacia algo de frío, se deshizo de su saco y lo puso sobre sus hombros. Dándole las gracias con un beso, Rin se aferró a él con desesperación, sintiendo su turbación, la sujetó por la cara con ternura preguntándole que pasaba.

"Tu…me importas muchísimo, y no quiero que pienses que eres algo pasajero!"

"Ya lo sé, me quedó claro cuando estabas a punto de dejarme!"

"Jajaja!"

Una vez en la limusina, Rin se acomodó muy pegada a él, sujetándola por la barbilla le dio un beso y le preguntó como la había pasado. Rin le devolvió el beso diciéndole que recordaría esa noche muchos años. Desviando la mirada hacia abajo, Sesshoumaru estiró el brazo para acariciarle las piernas deslizando la mano entre sus muslos. Aunque estaba distraída viendo por la ventana, en el momento que sintió como la rozaba, subió el vidrio y se concentró en él. Por su mirada Rin supo que quería decirle algo.

"Que pasa?"

"Eres tan hermosa!"

"Gracias!"

Sin quitar la mirada, Sesshoumaru movió la mano un poco más. Pegándose completamente a él, primero le dio un beso en la oreja y antes de que pudiera decir algo, le metió la punta de la lengua en el oído, erizado, soltó una risa gruesa mientras cerraba el vidrio que los separaba del chofer. Ella siguió moviendo su lengua al mismo tiempo que le bajaba el zipper y metía la mano dentro del pantalón, Rin soltó una suave carcajada al comprobar que estaba erecto.

"Que hombre!! Simplemente espectacular!"

Separándose se arrodilló y comenzó a besarlo, lo único que podía hacer era dejarse llevar y contemplar el panorama a sus pies; aunque trató de aguantar, el deseo por ella era abrumador y la presión de su descarga tensó su cuerpo. Tocándole la cabeza le dijo que estaba a punto de llegar pero ella siguió donde estaba, preparándose para recibir la cremosa esencia en su boca. Incrédulo, la vio limpiarse sonriente, mientras se subía el vestido hasta la cintura.

"No vamos a desperdiciar semejante erección…me ayudas?"

Como hipnotizado, Sesshoumaru tiró del diminuto calzón y gimió cuando ella se le sentó encima. Quitándole los tirantes contempló embelezado el vaivén de sus senos al compás de sus movimientos, besándola con desesperación cuando ella llegó a su clímax. Dando un vistazo fuera de la ventana, Sesshoumaru supo que estaban a punto de llegar al apartamento y fue él quien le puso la ropa interior y acomodó su vestido, para poder bajarse. Cuando llegaron a la habitación, la ayudó a desvestirse y le alcanzó la pijama, Rin se durmió casi de inmediato, arrullada por las caricias en su espalda.

……………………………..

En toda la semana Sesshoumaru no fue a trabajar para poder disfrutar cada minuto libre con ella. Una vez que se fuera debería ponerse al día con muchas cosas, una de ellas, hacer numerosos viajes para finiquitar múltiples negocios. Cuando solo faltaban dos días para regresar, Rin no pudo enmascarar su ansiedad y Sesshoumaru la encontró sollozando en la cocina. No tenía que preguntarle que pasaba, también estaba ansioso por la inminente despedida, pero al mismo tiempo confiaba en que su relación era lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar lo que venía. Rodeándola entre sus brazos, le dio un besito en la frente tratando de calmarla, cuando finalmente logró hacer contacto visual, Sesshoumaru le dijo que no había nada de que preocuparse.

"Pero me voy en dos días y esta semana de descanso tendrás que reponerla, igual yo, entonces no sé cuando nos vamos a volver a ver y me da mucha ansiedad porque no quiero separarme, quiero estar contigo!"

"No llores más, superaremos esto, cuando regreses a Osaka tendré que viajar mucho, cinco meses aproximadamente, pero no te preocupes todo saldrá bien, no pienso renunciar a ti tan fácilmente!"

"Todavía no has considerado a mi hermano, cuando se entere va querer golpearte!"

"Lo que se necesite para estar contigo. Y si golpearme lo ayuda a aceptar el hecho que yo seré su cuñado, no voy a defraudarlo, además sino lo hiciera me sentiría ofendido"

"Entonces nos veremos en cinco meses! No creo que pueda estar tanto tiempo separada de ti!"

Sesshoumaru le sonrió pensando exactamente lo mismo y tomándola de la barbilla le dio un beso, saboreando sus labios con la punta de la lengua.

"Tenemos que poder, cuando nos reunamos decidiremos lo que vamos hacer. Te lo prometo! Será definitivo!"

Arrugando la boca en un puchero, Rin se acurrucó pidiéndole que la abrazara fuerte, luego con tono consentido le dijo que no quería salir esa noche. Aferrándose a sus caderas le dijo que deseaba pasear por las calles de Tokio con ella.

"Paseamos un rato, compramos algo de comer, regresamos y nos metemos bajo las cobijas a ver televisión!"

"Suena perfecto!"

Quitándose la blusa se la tiró a la cara diciéndole que iba darse una ducha antes de salir. Dejando la blusa de lado, la siguió y se bañaron juntos. Esa noche, Rin lloró en brazos de Sesshoumaru después de hacer el amor, separarse de él dejaba un vacío enorme, pero la promesa de reunirse en cinco meses le daba esperanza, ahora lo único que podía hacer era dejarse consolar y consentir disfrutando sus últimos días juntos.

Rin se durmió abrazada a él mientras Sesshoumaru saboreaba la suavidad de su cuerpo, recordando todos los días de su niñez. La última noche Sesshoumaru no tuvo paz para dormirse hasta entrado el amanecer; al abrir lo ojos lo primero que hizo fue buscarla a su lado pero ella ya estaba despierta y con un delicioso desayuno esperándolo. Desayunaron en la cama y con un nudo en la garganta Sesshoumaru dejó que Rin lo alimentara entre besos y caricias. Dejando la bandeja de lado, Sesshoumaru se inclinó sobre ella, pidiéndole que se quitara todo, con una sonrisa, Rin hizo exactamente eso y cuando estuvo desnuda, lo atrajo hacia ella en un beso apasionado, mientras sus manos recorrían sus curvas con desesperación y le repetía una y otra vez que la amaba. Intercambiaron caricias y besos hasta que Rin le pidió que le hiciera el amor.

Acomodándose sobre ella, Sesshoumaru la sujetó por las caderas buscando la deliciosa esencia escondida entre sus piernas, empezó con suaves lengüetazos, desviándose por sus muslos hasta rozar la curva donde empezaba su trasero, aferrada al respaldar de la cama, Rin no podía hacer otra cosa mas que gemir en aprobación a tan alucinantes caricias, deseando que no se detuviera, soñando que esa era su realidad y no había nada en Osaka para ella, olvidándose de eso, se concentró en el momento y arqueó todo su cuerpo al sentir que las manos subían a su pecho en busca de sus senos, rozando el pezón con su pulgar, Sesshoumaru lo estimuló con suavidad, intercambiando labios y dedos en una deliciosa tortura.

Deseoso de volver a estar entre sus muslos, retiró las manos y se dedicó a besarla, apartando los pliegues de piel con la punta de la lengua, subiendo y bajando lentamente a todo lo largo de su feminidad. Los gemidos femeninos eran su aliciente para no detenerse, hasta que Rin tiró de su cabello suplicándole que estuviera dentro de ella. Cuando estuvo frente a ella, le preguntó que posición deseaba, sin decir nada, Rin se apoyo en manos y rodillas con una mirada seductora. Sintiendo su miembro pulsar, Sesshoumaru se acomodó detrás de ella y antes de penetrarla se puso a besarle la espalda mientras que con una mano la estimulaba suavemente, cuidando que no llegara al clímax. Soltando una risa, Rin le pidió que no la torturara más.

"Aguanta pequeña, eres demasiado deliciosa!"

"Pero Sessh…ay que rico se siente eso!"

Rin se carcajeó a todo pulmón cuando sintió que Sesshoumaru mordisqueaba su trasero como jugando, iba dejarse caer en el colchón cuando él la sujetó por la cintura acomodando su miembro para penetrarla, lo hizo muy lentamente moviéndose hacia delante y hacia atrás, hasta que finalmente se perdió entre sus piernas, el movimiento de sus caderas chocando contra él la ponía por las nubes haciendo que el placer se esparciera por cada parte de su cuerpo. Se dejaron arrastrar por el clímax y cuando le pidió que se quedara solo un momento más dentro de ella, Sesshoumaru la complació con cosquillas en las piernas; después de unos minutos, fue la misma Rin quien se separó y buscando refugio en su pecho lo llenó de besos.

"No quiero irme!"

"Que tal si tomas otro vuelo, uno mas tarde, Kai está de vacaciones y estoy seguro que Chiki entenderá, podemos quedarnos aquí un par de horas mas, que dices?"

"Digo que es una maravillosa idea! Llamaré a Chiki!"

Alargando la mano, tomó el teléfono y mientras hablaba con su amiga, Sesshoumaru besaba su cuello y masajeaba sus senos, soltando una risa se despidió de Chiki con la promesa de avisarle cuando estuviera en el aeropuerto.

"Llego hoy te lo prometo!"

"Vamos a ver, que te esta haciendo?"

"Cosas deliciosas…nos vemos amiga!"

Dejando caer el teléfono, Rin se retorció ante las cosquillas y juguetearon entre las sabanas toda la tarde, cuando ella le pidió que se bañaran juntos el aceptó con una sonrisa y le dijo que se adelantara llenando la bañera mientras el buscaba una botella de vino. Rin estaba metida en la bañera mientras se llenaba, echando un baño de burbujas, poniendo la botella y las copas a un lado, Sesshoumaru le dio un beso, pidiéndole que prestara mucha atención a lo que tenía que decirle.

"Claro, que sucede?"

"Yo no pensé que esto pudiera sucederme, menos con alguien que conozco desde hace tanto. Nunca he sido un hombre impulsivo pero sé que esto es lo correcto, tu eres mi felicidad!"

"Sessh, que tratas de decir?"

Sonriente, Sesshoumaru estiró la mano para tomar algo que había dejado junto a la botella, una gargantilla de oro blanco con dije de esmeralda, poniéndoselo le dijo que había escogido una esmeralda para que hiciera juego con sus ojos.

"Quise comprarte un anillo, pero no podrías usarlo sin levantar sospechas, así que este será el símbolo de mi compromiso para hacerte feliz hasta que la muerte nos separe, quiero casarme contigo Rin, que me dices?"

"Si, si, si y mil veces si!!"

Jalándolo con ella al agua, Rin lo besó apasionadamente jurándole que serian muy felices, con una gran sonrisa, Sesshoumaru le dijo que no tenía dudas y tan pronto como Kai supiera, reemplazaría aquel collar con un anillo.

"Reemplazar nada Sessh, esto es mío!"

"Lo que tu digas pequeña!"

……………………………………

Tres horas mas tarde…

Aunque hizo lo posible para no llorar, Rin se sintió abrumada de verse en la puerta de abordaje teniendo que encarar una separación de cinco meses. Como una niña a quien le quitan su juguete favorito, tenía ganas de estallar en una rabieta y así obligar a Sesshoumaru a hacer lo que ella quería.

"No me quiero ir!"

"Ya hablamos de eso pequeña!"

"No quiero, te vas a olvidar de mí!"

Sesshoumaru estalló en una risa y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Luego sujetó el collar que le había dado.

"Tienes mi promesa Rin, en cinco meses! Solo cinco para estar el resto de la vida juntos!"

"Te amo!"

"Y yo a ti, llámame cuando llegues!"

Rin viajó todo el trayecto con la cabeza baja llorando silenciosamente. Al llegar al aeropuerto Chiki la esperaba y cuando la vio la recibió con un gran abrazo, sintiéndola llorar desconsolada.

"Tranquila amiga todo saldrá bien, ven, Kibo te espera!"

Animada de ver a su mascota, se limpió las lágrimas y caminó hasta el automóvil, no había terminado de llegar cuando escuchó los ladridos de su perro que la esperaba con Kohaku. Chiki y Kohaku se quedaron con ella, contándole todos los planes que tenían. Rin parecía no entender hasta que su amiga extendió la mano luciendo un hermoso anillo con un zafiro.

"Que?? Ósea que, ay no es cierto!! Que felicidad Chiki!!"

Como un resorte se levantó y abrazó a ambos repitiendo que se iban a casar y tendrían las flores mas lindas de Osaka. Olvidando su tristeza abrazó a su amiga y le pidió perdón por haberla dejado sola toda una semana.

"No seas tan tonta Rin!"

"Gracias amiga!!"

"Rin que lindo collar te lo regaló él?"

"Si Kohaku, como no podía darme un anillo para que Kai no sospeche me dio esto, es un dije de compromiso!"

Rin estaba acariciando a Kibo cuando sonó su celular, fijándose en la pantalla sonrió.

"Hola!"

"Como estas pequeña?"

"Bien, ya estamos en el apartamento, voy a cenar con Kohaku y Chiki, Kibo esta feliz de verme!"

"Que envidia, dormirá contigo!"

"Chiki y Kohaku se van a casar!"

"Felicítalos de mi parte, cuando es la boda?"

"En seis meses, podremos ir juntos!"

"Si!"

Rin quiso decir algo pero se atragantó, haciéndose el fuerte, Sesshoumaru trató de consolarla, pero la verdad era que él también quería llorar. Recobrando la compostura, Rin le aseguró que se mantendría ocupada trabajando para que los meses pasaran rápido.

"Te amo!"

"Y yo a ti Sessh!"

"Cualquier cosa me llamas ok!"

Rin le tiró un besito y al cerrar la llamada se limpió las lágrimas. Junto a ella, Chiki la abrazó para darle ánimos.

"5 meses pasan rápido!"

"Eso espero!"

Para no defraudar a sus amigos, Rin comió con gusto de todo lo que mandaron a pedir, conversar con ellos y sus planes le recordaba a Sesshoumaru y todo lo que pronto tendría pero a la vez la distrajo y se sintió feliz de estar de nuevo en su casa. Después de cenar, Rin y Chiki hablaron por horas hasta que se dieron cuenta que Kohaku se había quedado dormido en el sillón. Como Chiki se había quedado ahí para cuidar a Kibo, Rin le pidió que no se fuera todavía.

"Quédense aquí!"

"Bueno la verdad es que estábamos muy acomodados!"

"Jejeje, gracias amiga!"

"Un placer pero, tienes que cambiar esa cara para cuando regrese tu hermano!"

"Si lo sé, ahora me voy a dormir lo llamaré mañana temprano!"

Sentada sobre su cama, Rin puso en la mesita de noche una foto de ambos que Juni les había tomado, abrazados y sonriendo, luego abrió la maleta y se puso una camisa de Sesshoumaru, pegándose la tela a la nariz aspiró su olor y evocó el calor de su cuerpo y la suavidad de su piel con una sonrisa. Aunque le costó mucho trabajo conciliar el sueño, pudo dormir placidamente, suficiente para levantarse temprano y preparar desayuno para ella y sus amigos. Mientras le ponía mantequilla a una de sus tostadas, sonó su celular, dejando el pan de lado, tomó el aparato con una sonrisa.

"Hola Kai estaba esperando que fuera mas tarde para llamarte! Como estás?"

"Bien, como llegaste? Pudiste hacer algún negocio?"

"En realidad no, la verdad es que no me ofrecían nada que no me dieran mis proveedores locales!"

"Lo imaginé, oye llamaste a Sesshoumaru y Kurai?"

"Ajá, nos vimos casi todas las noches para cenar! Hasta me ofrecieron hospedaje con ellos"

"Quien, Sesshoumaru o Kurai?"

"De hecho fue Juni, insistieron tanto que me quedé con ellos!"

"Ahh bueno, entonces se portaron bien contigo?"

"Muchísimo, la pase de maravilla!"

"Me alegro, estas bien pulguita? Te oigo como triste!"

"Estoy súper es que acabo de levantarme!"

"Ok, llegaremos en 10 días, cualquier cosa me llamas!"

"Gracias! Y los enanos y Meg?"

"Están en la piscina, les diré que te llamen, les haces mucha falta!"

"Jejeje igualmente, te quiero!"

"Y yo a ti pequeña!"

Rin puso el celular con la boca torcida, Kai tenía un radar preciso cuando se trataba de ella y si no quería tener problemas antes de tiempo, tenía que estar genuinamente feliz para cuando él regresara.

"Que pasó Rin?"

"Me preguntó porque estaba triste, es increíble! El sujeto es un detector de mentiras ambulante"

"Jejeje, te conoce demasiado bien!"

"No te rías, si llega a enterarse se va armar un alboroto, cuando le dije que me habían ofrecido hospedaje, me preguntó si Sesshoumaru o Kurai con un tonito que ni te cuento!"

"Pero de todas maneras se va armar alboroto cuando se entere!"

"Si claro, pero quedamos en decirle juntos y así salir de los golpes de una vez!"

"Buena idea, que suerte que Sesshoumaru se ve fuerte!"

"Jajaja!"

Ese día en la floristería Rin no paró de suspirar pensando en Sesshoumaru y aunque se sentía desolada y sin ganas de nada, cumplió su promesa de concentrarse en el trabajo para sobrellevar la separación. Se hablaban casi a diario y como dos tórtolos recordaban todo lo que habían hecho juntos, así pasó el primer mes y Rin estaba tranquila, cuatro mas de esos y volverían a estar juntos.

Para Sesshoumaru no era fácil, aunque estaba muy ocupado, estar sin ella era toda una hazaña, tanto que tuvo que empezar a tomar pastillas para poder conciliar el sueño. Muchas veces mientras estaba en reuniones, se desconectaba para recordar todo de ella, su risa, su voz, lo que sentía de verla entre las sabanas, ofreciéndole su cuerpo para que le hiciera el amor y justo en esos momentos se daba cuenta que estaba completamente enamorado, como nunca en su vida. La verdad era que no estaba seguro de poder soportar cuatro meses sin ella e inconscientemente comenzó a presionarse para terminar antes y así poder ir a Osaka por lo que le pidió a Kurai que lo acompañara en un par de viajes, con su amigo al lado, podía darse el lujo de recordarla más y trabajar menos.

"Oye Sesshoumaru!! La reunión ya terminó! Oi!!"

"Ah? Que pasa, porque me gritas?"

"Ya terminamos por hoy, porque no la llamas? Vamos a comer algo romeo!"

"Bueno!...hola pequeña como estas?"

Kurai sonrió de medio lado y empujándolo dentro del ascensor lo arrastró hasta un restaurante donde Sesshoumaru apenas comió, parecía un adolescente enamorado sonriendo y riendo con el teléfono pegado a la oreja. Cuando terminó le dijo a su amigo que se guardara los comentarios graciosos.

"Esa pequeña te tiene por las nubes, estas completamente enamorado de ella!"

"Y cual es el maldito problema? Todo esto es tu culpa por llevarla de sorpresa!"

"Estarás por siempre agradecido por eso, verdad Youkai?!"

"Silencio infeliz! Para que me haces preguntas de las que ya sabes la respuesta?"

"Jajaja, oye ya sabes lo que harás?"

"Claro, decirle a Kai y darme de golpes con él eso es lo primero, luego mudarme a Osaka, casarme con ella y luego abriré una oficina allá!"

"Genial!"

…………………


	6. Sorpresa

Capítulo 6

Las secuelas de Tokio…

………………………………………………………

Aunque las primeras semanas fueron difíciles, Rin encontró en su trabajo, familia y amigos el mejor remedio para el vacío que sentía de estar lejos de Sesshoumaru. Cuando se detenía a analizar bien su realidad, se reía de si misma por no abandonar su sueño de niña, queriendo ser la Sra. Youkai. Ahora estaba metida bajo las sábanas con Kibo roncando plácidamente a su lado, sosteniendo una fotografía de ambos.

"Ya quiero verte, me haces tanta falta!"

Dejando el retrato sobre la mesita junto a la cama, encendió la televisión para distraerse un rato antes de quedarse dormida. A la mañana siguiente Sesshoumaru estaba vistiéndose cuando sonó su celular.

"Hola muñeca!"

"Como estas Sessh?!"

"Aburrido sin ti!"

"Cuanto falta?"

"Demasiado!"

"Y tus negocios?"

"Bien!"

Al cerrar la llamada, Rin se quedó con los ojos cerrados y el celular apretado contra el pecho. Dejando escapar un suspiro decidió darse un baño y concentrarse en el ocupado día que la esperaba. Terminaba de redactar una carta en su laptop cuando recibió una llamada de sus sobrinos para que fuera a cenar con ellos que aceptó feliz. En el restaurante gozaron con las anécdotas de Megumi cuando ella y Kai eran novios. Rin dio un vistazo a su alrededor y deseó que el tiempo pasara para que Sesshoumaru estuviera ahí con ella. Inconscientemente llevó los dedos al collar y sonrió, para Kai era una gargantilla que había comprado en su viaje, pero su cuñada sabía la verdad y al cruzar miradas con ella, le guiñó el ojo en complicidad. Después de la cena, Kai la acompañó hasta la puerta y se despidió con un abrazo besándola en la frente, antes de dejarla ir, se la quedó viendo.

"Estás diferente pulguita!"

"Diferente, como?"

"Estás triste por algo?!"

"Es solo cansancio, he tenido mucho que hacer estos días!"

"Cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, estas segura que todo esta bien, no te falta nada?"

"Como podría faltarme algo teniéndote de hermano mayor, en serio estoy bien!"

"Que descanses pequeña!"

Una vez que alimentó a Kibo se metió a la cama, quedándose dormida casi de inmediato.

………………………….

1 semana después…

Kurai entró a la habitación de hotel y sacando el maletín de Sesshoumaru lo puso sobre la cama y empezó a llenarlo con la ropa de su amigo, sin moverse de su cama preguntó que estaba haciendo.

"Vete a Osaka y regresa cuando puedas hacer negocios, estas completamente ido y me tienes harto con tus gemidos a todas horas del día!"

"De que rayos estas hablando? Cuales gemidos?"

"Largo, tu vuelo sale en media hora!"

Levantando una ceja Sesshoumaru sonrió y cerrando su maleta dejó el hotel con una sonrisa.

……………………………

Rin estaba terminando de abrocharse el brassier cuando captó su reflejo en el espejo, extrañada bajó la mirada hacia sus senos que de repente lucían más rellenos, pensando que seguramente de la tristeza estaba comiendo de más se dijo a si misma que cuidara la boca.

"Debo dejar los dulces o cuando Sesshoumaru venga va encontrar un elefante, aunque no me molesta tenerlos más grandes, el escote se verá más sexy! Y estoy segura que a Sessh le va encantar"

Después de desayunar, salió del apartamento para encontrarse con Chiki y visitar un cliente. Con Kibo a su lado, bajó las escaleras haciendo una lista mental de todo lo que debía recoger en la floristería; faltando solo un escalón sintió un mareo y cayó de cara al suelo. Trataba de ponerse de pie cuando escuchó la voz de Chiki gritando.

"Que te pasó Rin?"

"No sé, me siento débil Chiki!'

"Como que débil? Mejor vamos a revisarte al hospital…oh por Kami, te abriste la frente!"

Revisándole la frente, le dijo que irían directo al hospital, pero Rin le pidió que primero dejaran a Kibo en la floristería. Chiki ni siquiera trató de razonar con ella porque sabía que era una batalla perdida, o dejaba al animal en la tienda o armaría un alboroto. Sosteniendo un kleenex contra su frente, contempló mientras su mascota entraba a la floristería y cinco minutos después Chiki salió apresurada.

"Ya! Kibo se quedó con Yume ahora vamos a que te revisen, voy a llamar a tu hermano!"

"Está de viaje, no llames a Megumi, no creo que sea para tanto!"

"Eso lo decidirá el doctor, estas muy pálida, toma otro kleenex!"

"Gracias, es muy grande la cortada?"

"Algo!"

………………..

Sesshoumaru estaba sentado esperando para abordar cuando el celular en su saco sonó, en la pantalla estaba el celular de Rin pero al contestar la voz de Megumi estaba al otro lado.

"Disculpa que te llame así, pero tenía que avisarte que Rin tuvo una caída!"

Sesshoumaru tragó grueso y con voz hueca preguntó si ella se encontraba bien, Megumi le aseguró que si pero que por si acaso la tendrían en observación hasta mañana.

"Iba ir de todas maneras, llegaré en un rato!"

Megumi le dio el nombre del hospital y guardó el celular de nuevo en la cartera. Un rato después entró el doctor y les dijo que todo estaba bien, solo estaban esperando el resultado de un par de exámenes.

"Doctor sería posible hacerle un examen de embarazo?"

"Claro, tiene sospechas de embarazo?"

"Si!"

Rin no decía nada solo miraba a su cuñada mordiéndose los dedos, Megumi le acarició la cabeza guiñándole el ojo. Después de garabatear algo en las hojas el doctor les dijo que mandaría una enfermera para que le sacara sangre. Cuando estuvieron solas, Rin le preguntó si estaba loca.

"Hace un rato me dijiste que te ves los senos más grandes y te duelen, la caída fue porque seguro te mareaste, todo encaja, lo mejor de todo es que él ya te dijo que se quiere casar contigo, muy romántico!"

"Medio cursi pero…te imaginas un bebe suyo? Divino como su papi!"

"Jeje claro que lo que más me preocupa es tu hermano!"

"Después que grite y se enoje estará feliz porque va ser tío!"

"Jajaja se va poner como loco, más si es niña!"

"Me imagino a Sesshoumaru de papá!!"

……………………….

Sin imaginar la sorpresa que le esperaba, Sesshoumaru llegó al hospital y desesperado buscó la habitación de 306, cuando empujó la puerta vio a Rin vestida con jeans y camiseta, sentada sobre la cama con la frente vendada jugando cartas con sus sobrinos. Levantando la vista Rin soltó un grito tirándole los brazos.

"Hola Sessh viniste!!"

En cuanto la tuvo cerca Rin le saltó encima y lo cubrió de besos enroscando ambas piernas alrededor de la cintura. Consciente que Megumi y los niños los miraban con la boca abierta, Sesshoumaru se separó pidiéndole que lo dejara ver su herida.

"Me abrí la frente pero estoy bien, te estábamos esperando para irnos!"

"Ya te dieron la salida?"

"Aja! Vamos a mi casa, tenemos que hablar hace mucho que no te veo!"

Sesshoumaru se carcajeó y volvió a besarla, Megumi y los niños los miraban con una sonrisa. Cuando se separaron Sesshoumaru tuvo la oportunidad de saludar a todos. Tomaron un taxi al apartamento y en cuanto atravesaron la puerta, dejó caer su maleta y comenzó a desvestirla comiéndosela a besos, Rin soltó una risa y con la camisa a medio quitar le dijo que tenían que hablar de algo muy importante.

"Que sucede, me dijiste que la caída no fue nada grave!"

"Ven vamos a sentarnos!"

En el acto Sesshoumaru se puso muy pálido y tomándola de la mano le preguntó que sucedía.

"No vine muy tarde o sí?"

"Tarde, de que hablas?"

"Encontraste alguien más y me vas a dejar por eso no quieres estar conmigo?"

Terminando de quitarse la camisa le dijo que mejor hablaran en el cuarto y para probarle que era el único en su vida, se quitó el brassier con una sonrisa. Sesshoumaru no pudo evitar abrir la boca emocionado, quitándose el saco la corbata y la camisa todo al mismo tiempo. Cuando la besó acariciando sus senos, Rin le dijo que antes de eso, necesitaba 5 minutos de su tiempo y total concentración.

"Pero como quieres que me concentre, te has visto en un espejo, recuerdas lo que tenemos separados?"

"Jejeje, 5 minutitos nada más!"

"Lo que tu digas muñeca!"

Al entrar al cuarto, Rin le pidió que se acostara en la cama para poder acomodarse sobre él masajeando su pecho con las yemas de los dedos.

"Espero que no lo tomes a mal y la verdad es que no se ni como decírtelo, yo estoy súper feliz y supongo que si ya me pediste que nos casáramos esperas que eso suceda en algún momento…"

Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos como rendijas y dejando escapar un suspiro le habló emocionado.

"Rin estas embarazada, vamos a tener un bebe?"

"Jejeje si!!"

Sesshoumaru gritó emocionado y la atrajo hacia él en un beso repitiéndole que la amaba y era el hombre más feliz del mundo. Rin lloraba sonriente, confesándole que por un instante había tenido miedo que no reaccionara así.

"Un bebe contigo es la mayor felicidad, quien más lo sabe además de Megumi? Con razón me miraba de esa manera!!"

"Jejeje nadie, pensaba que podíamos decirle a Kai juntos!"

"Claro muñeca, no te voy a dejar, llamaré a Kurai para contarle, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo!"

Sesshoumaru estaba a punto de marcar el teléfono de Kurai cuando Rin le quitó el aparato de las manos demandando que la atendiera porque tenía semanas de estar pensando en sus besos y caricias y no podía con las ganas de sentirlo dentro de ella.

"Tu si que sabes halagar a un hombre, voy a comerte!"

"Si por favor!!"

……………………………………

Tres días más tarde…

Era muy temprano en la mañana, Sesshoumaru seguía en la cama abrazado a Rin cuando sonó el timbre seguido por golpes secos en la puerta. Del otro lado, la voz iracunda de Kai exigía que le abrieran. Rin se levantó de la cama y se puso una bata. Muy tranquilo, Sesshoumaru se vistió dejándose las faldas por fuera y tomando a Rin de la mano le dijo que estuviera tranquila. Frente a la puerta Kibo ladraba desesperado.

"Abre la puerta Rin se que estas ahí! Exijo saber de quien estas embarazada, abre la maldita puerta ya, voy a matar al infeliz que te hizo esto"

Kai se paralizó cuando la puerta se abrió y vio Sesshoumaru, mil cosas pasaron por su mente y un chizpaso le hizo comprender porque su amigo le abría la puerta. Arrugando la boca en una mueca, se le fue encima, el puño paso volando a escasos centímetros de su cara y para cuando Sesshoumaru tuvo tiempo de reaccionar un segundo golpe le abría un corte en la ceja.

"TU?? Eres un maldito traidor, que pretendes con mi hermanita?!"

"Cálmate Kai!"

"No me digas que me calme infeliz, tu eras mi amigo!

"Soy tu amigo, yo la amo, vamos a casarnos!"

A pesar de los gritos de Rin la pelea no se detuvo hasta que Kai tuvo a Sesshoumaru contra el piso recriminándole por aprovecharse de su hermanita. Cansada que la ignorara, Rin lo tocó en el hombro, sin soltar a su amigo, Kai se volvió asegurándole que cuando terminara con él sería su turno. No más había levantado la mano, cuando Kibo le mostró los dientes en un ronco gruñido. Conmovida, Rin acarició al animal calmándolo.

"Tranquilo pequeño, Kai, ya no soy una niña así que no me amenaces, estamos enamorados, podrías soltar al padre de tu sobrino, y como te enteraste que estoy embarazada?"

"Me lo dijeron los enanos, porque sabía que Megumi me estaba ocultando algo. Lo que más me enfurece es que tenía que estar cuidándote y porque maldita razón yo tengo que enterarme de esta manera? No es justo Rin…yo soy tu hermano mayor"

A Rin se le aguaron los ojos porque comprendía muy bien la frustración de su hermano y se rascó la sien nerviosa, tratando de formar oraciones completas para aplacar su furia, sabiendo que el daño estaba hecho, Rin se dejó llevar por el llanto pidiéndole perdón entre sollozos, al verla así Kai dejó libre a Sesshoumaru y se concentró en ella.

"Ay no llores Rin!"

"Perdóname por no decirte nada, pero me enteré cuando fui al hospital por la caída y no pretenderás que tu supieras antes que el papá?"

"Supongo que no pero…ay que rabia tengo…y tu infeliz no me hables!"

Sesshoumaru se encogió de hombros y fue hasta la cocina Kai se paró frente a ella y con una mueca en los labios le puso la mano en el vientre.

"Estas feliz?"

"Muchísimo!"

"Y cuando pasó? En que momento se juntaron…sabes que? Mejor no quiero saber, en serio se van a casar?"

"Aja, en cuanto Sesshoumaru se mude para acá!"

A Kai se le fue el color del rostro y suspirando se dejó caer en el sofá como quien ha estado conteniendo el aliento por mucho tiempo. Preocupada, Rin se acomodó junto a él preguntándole si estaba bien, con los ojos cerrados, Kai atrajo a su hermana en un estrecho abrazo.

"Pensé que ibas a dejarme!"

"Tonto, ayer hablamos de eso y yo tampoco puedo alejarme de ti!"

Sonriente, le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz y luego la rodeó con ambos brazos, diciéndole al oído que la amaba. Cuando Sesshoumaru le acercó un vaso con jugo de naranja se lo recibió viéndolo con los ojos como dos rendijas.

"De todos los hombres que pudiste haber tenido, tenía que ser este…escúchame muy bien si la maltratas de cualquier manera te haré escupir sangre entendiste traidor?"

"Fuerte y claro cuñado!!"

"Cállate infeliz aún no te perdono por embarazar a mi hermanita!"

"Basta Kai, deja de decirme así!"

"Eres mi hermanita hasta el día que te mueras, es mi derecho!"

"Ay contigo no se puede!"

Rin iba levantarse pero Kai la detuvo y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron la felicito con una sonrisa; ella soltó una risa y le recordó que iba ser tío. Poniéndose de pie le dijo que ojala fuera mujer para que se pareciera a ella.

"Pero con los ojos de su papi!"

"Mmm tengo que acostumbrarme…lo lograste pulguita!"

"Si lo sé!"

Kai se despidió de Rin con un último abrazo haciéndole prometer que iba dejarlo pagar por la boda, Sesshoumaru se carcajeó cuando Kai agitó el puño en el aire para despedirse de él.

………………………………….

2 meses después…

Rin estaba distraída viendo ropa de embarazo cuando sintió que la rodeaban por la cintura con ternura dándole un beso en la oreja. Emocionada se volvió a ver a su futuro esposo para besarlo.

"Deberías estar viendo vestidos de novia!"

"Ya lo hice pero no me gusta ninguno!"

"Pero nos casamos en dos semanas no estas preocupada?"

"Una diseñadora amiga mía irá en la noche al apartamento, te juro que ahí escojo!"

"Esta bien, entonces donde quieres comer?"

"Hamburguesas!!"

Tomándola de la mano caminaron hasta el restaurante de hamburguesas favorito de Rin, cenaron y después de comprar algunos conjuntos para bebé fueron al apartamento, 20 minutos más tarde llegó Chiki con la diseñadora, escogió un sencillo vestido de escote en V con unos toques de pedrería en la parte de abajo.

"Estará listo en dos semanas?"

"Si no te preocupes!"

"Gracias amiga, recibiste la invitación verdad?"

"Si la semana pasada, por cierto el novio es un bombón!"

"También lo notaste?!"

"Jejeje!!"

……………………….

El salón estaba decorado con tantas flores que parecía una escena sacada de un sueño. Todos los amigos y familiares estaban ahí. Al final del pasillo Kai se terminaba de acomodar el corbatín, a su lado, Rin se frotaba las manos nerviosa y se limpiaba inexistentes motas del vestido. Seguro que el corbatín estaba en su lugar la tomó de la mano hablándole con cariño.

"Nerviosa?"

"Aja, siento la boca seca y las mariposas de mi panza tienen mariposas!"

"Respira profundo, luces preciosa…Papá y Mamá estarían felices de verte así de radiante!"

"Jejeje, estas feliz por mi?"

"Si, me alegra que sea él…pero no le digas!"

Kai le guiñó el ojo con una sonrisa y después de darle un beso en la frente, le ofreció su brazo.

"Vamos pulguita ya es hora!"

Sesshoumaru esperaba ansioso ver a Rin caminar del brazo de Kai y cuando apareció fue como una visión, el mejor sueño hecho realidad porque estaba seguro que ella era su felicidad. La ceremonia fue hermosa y tuvieron una fiesta digna de una princesa. Ya entrada la noche, Sesshoumaru y Rin se escabulleron al hotel donde pasarían la noche antes de irse de luna de miel a una isla en el Caribe, una isla privada que Sesshoumaru había alquilado para pasar 10 idílicos días, luego se irían de compras a París y Londres.

Mientras Sesshoumaru pedía servicio a la habitación, Rin se dio una ducha y se puso una sexy pijama regalo de Chiki, su embarazo todavía no era evidente y podía ponerse toda su ropa. Al salir del baño Sesshoumaru ya la esperaba en la cama con el torso desnudo y las sábanas hasta la cintura; ella soltó una risa y brincó a la cama, conociéndola la tomó de la mano y la atrajo a la seguridad de su abrazo.

"Nada de brincar, te puedes caer!"

"Como sabías que iba brincar?"

"Te conozco, y bien te gustó tu boda?"

"Nuestra boda fue inolvidable mejor que en mis sueños!! Muero por ver las fotos!"

"Cuando regresemos!"

Sesshoumaru se pegó a ella y le acarició el vientre con amor, con una sonrisa le dijo que ya tenía el nombre para su bebé.

"Ahh si y cual es señorita?"

"Señora por favor!!"

"Claro, disculpe señora Youkai!"

"El nombre es Nariko!"

"Pero es nombre de niña!"

"Ajá, porque vamos a tener una bebé!"

"Como estas tan segura?"

"Solo lo sé!"

"Como tu digas, pero deberíamos pensar en un nombre de niño!"

"Será una niña ya vas a ver!"

Sesshoumaru se pegó a ella con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios, deslizando sus dedos por los muslos mientras apartaba los tirantes de la pijama con los dientes, Rin se carcajeó con las caricias en su estómago y se apresuró a quitarse la pijama.

………………………..

Rin entró a la floristería cargando una bebé de 4 meses; su viva imagen, ojos verdes y una suave cabellera azabache. Detrás del mostrador estaba Chiki que inmediatamente tomó a la pequeña en brazos. Los demás empleados se arremolinaron alrededor de la pequeña que reía con las payasadas de Chiki.

"Hola bebé preciosa como estas? Ay Rin cada día esta más linda!"

"Jejeje lo mismo dice Sesshoumaru, es una consentida!!"

Las tres muchachas que trabajaban en la floristería tomaron turno para alzarla, acostumbrada a estar rodeada de gente, la pequeña no lloraba. Chiki y Rin comentaron del negocio, que no podía estar mejor y luego Rin le dijo a su amiga que dejara alguna de las muchachas encargada porque iba con ellas de picnic. Chiki dio un grito de felicidad, después de lavarse las manos y unas cuantas indicaciones salieron rumbo al parque. Una vez acomodadas bajo un árbol, y con Kibo echado a los pies de Nariko, Chiki se ocupó de la comida mientras Rin jugaba con la pequeña, al advertir la mirada de su amiga, Rin le preguntó que pasaba.

"Nada, es que mírate eres una mamá!!"

"Jejeje, ella y Sesshoumaru son mi mayor felicidad!"

"Se te nota amiga estas radiante y tu esposo sigue de viaje?!"

"Si, pero regresara en la noche o antes, hoy en la mañana me llamó estaba desesperado!"

"Me imagino, van a ir a la fiesta de aniversario de mis papás verdad?"

"Claro, Kai y Megumi también!"

Después del picnic, Rin se quedó un rato en la floristería revisando varias cosas del negocio y de camino a la casa la pequeña se quedó dormida en el automóvil. Al entrar al apartamento sonrió al ver las maletas en el piso y después de dejar a Nariko en su cuna fue a la habitación donde Sesshoumaru estaba cambiándose de ropa.

"Hola Sessh!!"

"Donde estaban? Está dormida?"

"Si, fuimos de picnic con Chiki. Se suponía que regresabas en la noche!!"

"Terminé antes, me hacían una falta horrible!!"

Despues de darle un beso le dijo que iba a la cocina porque tenía sed, mientras él se asomó para ver a su hija dormir. Rin estaba en la cocina metida en la alacena de espaldas cuando sintió los brazos de su esposo rodearla por la cintura.

"Se ve tan linda dormida!"

"Como te fue?"

"Bien…!"

Rin soltó una risa cuando Sesshoumaru la levantó en brazos sosteniéndola por el trasero mientras le daba un beso salvaje, seguros que Nariko no iba despertar al menos en 40 minutos, la llevó al cuarto y la desvistió dándose el gusto de cubrir su cuerpo de besos y hacerle el amor confesándole lo feliz que era desde que la tenía en su vida. Conmovida más allá de las palabras, se aferró a él y juguetonamente lo mordió en el hombro, cuando Sesshoumaru gritó ella se carcajeó diciéndole que el hombre más maravilloso y guapo del planeta.

"Sigues de mentirosa!"

"Jajaja es la verdad, tu eres mi felicidad, tu y Nariko!!"

…………………………..

Nariko tenía 3 años y asistía a un kínder en las mañanas, Sesshoumaru se encargaba de llevarla todos los días a menos que se encontrara de viaje, dándole a Rin la oportunidad de saborear su desayuno. Ese día sin embargo, Rin no tenía apetito ni ganas de nada. Aún sin bañarse, solo con pijama, miraba ensimismada el papel que tenia frente a ella, resoplando, finalmente lo arrugó entre sus dedos y fue a dar al basurero de la cocina, tenía otras cosas en que ocupar su energía. Sintiéndose cansada dio un vistazo a su alrededor fijándose en su mascota, que dormitaba en sus pies.

"Tu nunca me vas a humillar eso es un hecho!!"

El animal se le quedó viendo moviendo la cola ante el sonido de su voz y luego volvió a su posición reposando su cabeza en el suelo. Empujando el plato con el desayuno prácticamente intacto, Rin cerró los ojos y recordó la discusión de dos días atrás. Su esposo quería que dejara la floristería para dedicarse de lleno a Nariko porque no estaba de acuerdo que la pequeña estuviera en el kínder hasta la 1 p.m. para que Rin pudiera trabajar, a su modo de ver ese negocio era una distracción innecesaria que le robaba tiempo a la niña.

_Flashback, d__os días atrás_…

Nariko acababa de quedarse dormida y Rin esperaba por Sesshoumaru sentada en la sala, una copa de vino en su mano en un intento inútil para relajarse y de alguna forma apaciguar su rabia. Pasaron 30 minutos más y finalmente oyó la llave, sentía el estomago hecho un nudo y escuchaba el fluir de su sangre como un retumbo en su sien.

"Hola, que haces aquí y Nariko?"

"Dormida!"

"Sucede algo?"

"Dime tu, explícame porque le ofreciste a Chiki mi parte de la floristería?"

Sesshoumaru tragó grueso y aflojándose la corbata se aclaró la garganta, jamás la había visto tan seria y tratando de alivianar el ambiente se aproximó con los brazos extendidos, Rin levantó las manos como una silenciosa barrera.

"Quiero entender porque sientes la necesidad de hablar con mi socia a mis espaldas, que creías que ella no me iba decir nada?"

"Fue una conversación nada más, sin ninguna intención seria!"

Aquellas palabras encendieron aún más su rabia y alargando la mano tomó el documento de venta que Chiki le había dado un par de horas antes.

"Esto no es una intención seria? Preparaste un documento de venta a mi nombre, explícame por favor, que no entendiendo que tratas de hacer!"

Sesshoumaru parpadeó comprendiendo en el charco que estaba, pero ni aun así aflojó, en cambio le dijo sin reservas lo que realmente pensaba.

"Este hobby tuyo le quita tiempo a Nariko, es muy pequeña para que por tus ganas de sentirte útil la dejes en esa guardería al cuidado de gente extraña, sabías que una de las asistentes de la maestra siempre me coquetea en las mañanas, eso no te preocupa?!"

Rin se lo quedó viendo procesando todo lo que había escuchado, Sesshoumaru esperó una reacción explosiva pero tuvo lo opuesto, tomándolo por sorpresa.

"Mis ganas de sentirme útil? Wow! Eso es lo que piensas de mí?…Se que tengo que reaccionar per no puedo, tu eres mi esposo, se supone que estés de mi lado. Nariko esta al cuidado de gente profesional y me vale un rábano si una mocosa te coquetea en las mañanas yo hice una promesa de amarte hasta que la muerte nos separe y pienso cumplirla…allá tu con tus admiradoras!"

Sesshoumaru no se atrevió a decirle nada, tenía la mirada encendida y las lágrimas le corrían sin control mejillas abajo. Limpiándose los ojos con la mano le habló con voz hueca.

"Me humillaste…la floristería es mía y de Chiki, la levantamos juntas, quizás no se un consorcio poderoso como el tuyo pero es mío, al menos la mitad y lo que haga con ella es mi decisión. No puedo creer que hayas hecho algo semejante, yo jamás he menospreciado tu trabajo o te pediría que lo dejaras solo para complacerme, te amo tal y como eres, pero ya veo que tu cariño esta condicionado!"

Sesshoumaru no se pudo quedar callado y exaltado le dijo que dejar la floristería era por el bien de la pequeña porque necesitaba a su madre. Arrugando el papel entre sus manos lo hizo un puño y se lo lanzó a la cara con fuerza, llamándolo cerdo egoísta.

"Como me dijiste? No me faltes el respeto Rin!"

"Mira quien habla? Eres un hipócrita antes te gustaba que fuera independiente pero ahora es un hobby, Nariko es una niña feliz y trabajo solo mientras está en el kínder que es bueno para ella, no quiero que interfieras con mi negocio. Lo que más me enoja es que actuaras a mis espaldas, acaso no tenemos la suficiente confianza para hablar?"

"Yo solo quería…"

"Que?"

"Porque no puedes quedarte con Nariko?"

"Ella necesita estar con otros niños de su edad, que rayos te pasa?"

"Si necesita compañía entonces porque no tenemos otro bebé?"

"Acordamos esperar y no me cambies el tema…arggh no voy a vender mi parte de la floristería, métetelo en esa gran cabezota!"

"Estás histérica!"

Rin lo dejó con la palabra en la boca y se encerró en el cuarto. En la sala, Sesshoumaru hacia añicos el documento. Se quedó un momento ahí y luego fue a la cocina para servirse algo de comer. Esperando que el microondas terminara escuchó la puerta del dormitorio abrir y cerrar. Con su plato a cuestas fue hasta el corredor, en el piso estaban su almohada, cepillo de dientes, pasta y pantalón de pijama, pateó todo antes de recogerlo e irse al cuarto de juegos donde había un sofá cama, Rin se quedó dormida llorando, desilusionada de su marido.

_Fin del Flashback_

…………………

Como tenía que ir a trabajar recogió la mesa y fue al cuarto, antes de entrar a su cuarto fue al cuarto de juegos y sostuvo la almohada de su esposo contra su nariz, lo extrañaba mucho, más al dormir, pero no iba ceder porque estaba segura de que Nariko era una niña feliz.

"Mejor me baño!"

Entrando a su cuarto estaba a punto de desvestirse cuando escuchó la puerta, viendo su reloj supo que no era la mujer que le ayudaba con la limpieza, porque ella llegaría 20 minutos después, lo que significaba que era su esposo. Arreglándose el cabello con ambas manos se sentó al borde de la cama, no podía creer que después de dos días siguieran sin hablarse. Agudizando el oído, supo que estaba en la cocina, los minutos pasaron y segura que se iría en cualquier momento, se metió a la ducha. En el baño, las lágrimas se mezclaron con el agua, 15 minutos después salió envuelta en su bata de paño, Sesshoumaru estaba de pie recostado contra la puerta.

"Que haces aquí, dejaste bien a Nariko?"

"Si, necesito pedirte un favor!"

"Dime!"

"Necesito que me acompañes a una cena en casa del nuevo socio de la compañía, es hoy en la noche!"

Inmediatamente Rin se volvió porque sabía que su marido había buscado esa alianza por varias semanas.

"Te felicito!"

"Gracias…irás?"

Rin clavó sus ojos en él antes de decirle que sí, Sesshoumaru se sintió tan vulnerable ante la intensa mirada que tosió nervioso.

"Se que debemos hablar para que todo vuelva a la normalidad pero necesito hacer lo de esta noche!"

Metiéndose al closet para escoger lo que se iba poner, le dijo que estaba de acuerdo, pero que las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado para siempre.

"Cometí un error, no puedes perdonarme?"

"Claro, si realmente lo sintieras!"

"Porque no puedes complacerme?"

"Justamente por eso, es lo que tu quieres, solo usas a Nariko como excusa!! Dime algo, tu crees que yo soy una mala madre?"

"Yo nunca he dicho eso!"

Rin resopló con ganas de zarandearlo pero notando que miraba el reloj insistentemente, le dijo que estaba retrasada, mientras se vestía le preguntó detalles de la cena.

"9 p.m. es formal, estaré aquí a las 8.30!"

"Hablaré con Chiki para que cuide a la pequeña…en algún momento tendrás que decirme porque estas tan empecinado con esto, estas siendo irracional y lo sabes!"

Sesshoumaru apretó los labios y sin decir otra palabra se fue a la oficina. Aunque no quería admitirlo su esposa tenía razón y estaba empecinado, la mañana pasó muy lenta pensando en Rin, recordando lo linda que estaba esa mañana y como lo había ignorado dándole la oportunidad de verla vestirse como todos los días, la única diferencia que no había podido comérsela a besos como siempre.

……………………………..

En la floristería ella evitaba pensar para no sentirse deprimida, terminaba con un arreglo cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro, era Chiki.

"Ya terminaste?"

"Si!"

Chiki tomó las flores, fue al mostrador, al regresar Rin jugaba con un pedazo de tallo entre los dedos.

"Como estas?"

"Ya llevamos dos días sin hablar, durmiendo separados y solo me invito a la cena porque sabe que no le conviene ir solo y lo entiendo pero no logro comprender que bicho lo pico, él no es así…y sabes que también me da rabia que me haya dicho lo de la idiota asistente en el kínder, como si yo que? Argghhh! Chiki verdad que yo tengo razón…ósea como se le ocurre hablar contigo sin consultarme…"

"Si se equivocó pero tienen que superarlo, tienes que perdonarlo!"

"Pero no me va pedir perdón de verdad porque esta convencido que tiene la razón!"

"Es que es hombre!! Se creen que lo saben todo!"

Rin no pudo contener la risa y eso la relajó suficiente para pedirle que fuera la niñera de Nariko en la noche. Chiki le dijo que si pero que le preocupaba la reacción de Sesshoumaru.

"No te preocupes por eso!"

"Bueno, y dime que te vas a poner?"

"Ummm estaba pensando en el vestido que me mandó Sokoe!"

"Ay amiga ese, se va volver loco porque es discreto pero te marca todas las curvas, en especial 'las niñas'…podrá ver pero no tocar!!"

Otra vez Rin estalló en risas, la manera de su amiga de referirse a los senos como 'las niñas' siempre le daba risa. Abrazándola, le dio las gracias y le preguntó si Kohaku no le iba molestar que se quedara con Nariko.

"Tiene una cena con un cliente, déjame y le aviso!"

Sacando el celular, Chiki llamó a su esposo, al verla sonreír, Rin respiró tranquila, el día transcurrió calmado y después de recoger a Nariko manejo hasta el centro comercial, la llevó almorzar y caminaron buscando una tienda de zapatos. Sentada en el piso la pequeña observaba fascinada a su madre probarse los zapatos, tratando de escoger lo más elegantes y cómodos.

"Esos me gustan mami!"

"Tu crees?"

"Si, me gusta que tengan ese huequito en la punta, se ven tus uñas un poquito!"

"A papi le gustará?"

"Claro!"

Agachándose, Rin le acarició la mejilla preguntándole si le gustaba el kínder, con una gran sonrisa le dijo que sí.

"Tengo amigos y me encantan las hamacas, me cae mal Kana pero no importa, ella es tonta!! Mami estas triste?"

"No bebé es que tengo hambre…de una deliciosa y jugosa carne de niña ahhh!!"

Nariko se retorció con las cosquillas y se abrazó a ella dándole un beso. Rin compró dos pares de zapatos para ella, uno para Chiki y dos para Nariko, hicieron más compras y en una tienda de solo accesorios ambas se volvieron locas; la niña estaba feliz de que su mamá le dijera a todo que sí y más contenta estaba Rin de saber que todo lo iba pagar con su propio dinero, reforzando la idea de no ceder a los pedidos irracionales de su marido.

Con las bolsas a cuestas, caminaron hasta un café donde ambas pidieron un postre con un batido de frutas. Con la comida servida, Rin aprovechó para decirle que se iba quedar con Chiki porque ella y su papá tenían que salir a una fiesta de solo adultos.

"Ahh! Pero entonces podemos ir a pasear el fin de semana?"

"Yo creo que si, le preguntamos a papi el viernes!"

"Que día es hoy?"

"Martes!"

"Ayy falta mucho!"

"No tanto, entonces te portaras bien con tu tía Chiki?"

"Si, me gusta como me cuenta los cuentos, hace voces igual que tu!"

"Jejeje!"

…………………………………………

Cuando llegaron al apartamento pasadas las 4p.m. Kibo las recibió emocionado, saludando primero a Rin y luego a la pequeña a quien siguió hasta el dormitorio. Rin dejó sus compras sobre la cama y salió hablar con la mucama, la mujer guardaba sábanas limpias en un closet.

"Naima?"

"Señora, como esta?"

"Bien gracias, alguna novedad?"

"Lleve a pasear a Kibo como me pidió y saqué el vestido, esta colgado en su baño. El señor llamó, dijo que por favor lo llame!"

"Gracias, si ya terminaste puedes irte!"

"En cuanto acabe aquí, en el horno hay fideos como le gustan a Nariko!"

"Gracias!"

En ese momento entraron Nariko y Kibo ambos luciendo collares de colores.

"Ima ven a ver mis collares nuevos y unos zapatos y ropa y un peluche, todo lo compramos hoy!"

Cuando se fueron Rin aprovechó para llamar a Sesshoumaru, el celular estaba ocupado por lo que marcó a la oficina, después de saludar a la asistente, esperó un par de minutos y escuchó la voz de su esposo.

"Llamaste?"

"Quería hablar con Nariko!"

"Espera!"

Rin tapó el teléfono y le avisó a su hija, del otro lado, Sesshoumaru apretó la mandíbula presa de la frustración ante la indiferencia y tirantez de Rin.

"Aló Papi?"

"Hola mi amor, como estas?"

"Bien, fuimos de compras, tengo un montón de cosas lindas, collares, zapatos, un osito, ropa, hasta un libro de cuentos!"

"Wow y mami se compró algo?"

"Si unos zapatos y ropa negra!"

"Ropa negra?!"

"Si de la que va debajo de la ropa!"

"Ahhh!!"

Sesshoumaru tragó grueso al imaginarse la ropa interior nueva que sin duda era para esa noche, podía fingir que no le importaba estando en la oficina pero tenerla cerca y no poder saciar sus ganas de abrazarla, besarla y lo que era mejor 'manosearla' en el mejor y más estimulante sentido de la palabra, eso más que un castigo, era un sacrificio enorme. Concentrándose en su hija, le dijo que no podría cenar con ella.

"Mami me dijo, tienen una fiesta de grandes! Papi?"

"Dime?"

"Podemos pasear el fin de semana?"

"Adonde tu quieras!"

"Yupi!!"

"Pásame a tu mami!"

La pequeña le sopló un beso y buscó a su madre dándole el teléfono. Cuando contestó, Sesshoumaru le reclamó por haberlo dejado con la palabra en la boca, ella se salió por la tangente alegando que él mismo le había pedido hablar con la niña. Frustrado y perdiendo la dulzura de carácter, le preguntó que humor iba tener en la fiesta porque se suponía que eran una pareja felizmente casada. Ella sintió que el batido se le devolvía por la tráquea y sin esconder su acidez, le dijo que no se preocupara.

"Tu tranquilo, te haré quedar bien, seré útil!!"

Un rechinar de dientes fue lo único que se escuchó al otro lado del teléfono, y Rin se rió satisfecha. Sesshoumaru apretó los ojos y torció la boca, era como si estuviera en arenas movedizas, cada vez que hablaba las cosas empeoraban logrando enfurecerla más. Rin tiró el teléfono en la cama después que Sesshoumaru se despidiera con un gruñido informándole que compartirían la limosina con Haru y su esposa, Haru era su mano derecha, un joven entusiasta y muy astuto para hacer negocios, su esposa Lina era agradable y se llevaban bien. Dejándole a Nariko la televisión en uno de sus canales favoritos se metió al baño para darse una ducha.

Rin y Nariko estaban acostadas en la cama cuando sonó el timbre, era Chiki que venía con un cargamento de papitas fritas, Rin estaba completamente maquillada y esperaba por ella para que la peinara, mientras lo hacia, su amiga le dijo todo lo que debía hacer para castigar a su esposo y que no aguantara las ganas de pedirle perdón.

"Todo suena maravilloso pero dudo que ceda, por lo menos habrá buena comida!"

"Azótalo con el látigo de la indiferencia!"

"Tu y tu látigo del desprecio!!"

"Siempre funciona con Kohaku!!"

"Jajaja!"

……………………

Eran casi las 8 p.m. cuando Sesshoumaru entró al apartamento y se encontró a Chiki en la cocina, saboreando un té.

"Buenas noches Chiki!"

"Hola!"

"Y Rin?"

"Está en el cuarto, terminando de vestirse!"

"Entonces iré a bañarme para irnos!"

Chiki lo siguió con la mirada y fue a sentarse a la sala de televisión. En la habitación Rin buscaba su abrigo cuando escuchó la voz de su esposo llamándola.

"Aquí estoy"

Sesshoumaru se quedó inmóvil cuando la vio salir del closet, se le secó la boca y sintió cosquillas en la entrepierna. Ella medio lo determinó antes de salir, ya solo, tragó grueso y se rascó el pecho agitado porque iba ser una noche larga. En la cocina, Rin le contaba en un susurro como se la había quedado viendo.

"Pues claro que se quedó como hipnotizado, si luces espectacular, ya te dije que el látigo del desprecio siempre funciona!"

Se sentaron a esperarlo y cuando su esposo salió perfumado y tan varonil como de costumbre, Rin ignoró la sensación de vacío en su estómago y como si nada se puso de pie. En el ascensor no se dijeron nada, ambos saludaron al portero cordialmente y disfrutaron del fresco nocturno, prácticamente dándose la espalda. Sesshoumaru la miraba de reojo realmente intrigado porque no creía reconocer aquel vestido, que delineaba sus senos de tal forma que sentía la boca agua y la lengua le picaba con las ganas de saborearlos.

Ella estaba distraída y no se daba cuenta que su marido alucinaba con tenerla desnuda y jadeando por él. Al llegar la limosina, Rin saludó al chofer y se acomodó pegada a la ventana en completo silencio. Al sentarse junto a ella, Sesshoumaru, no hacia otra cosa que recordar su última travesía en limosina, llena de pasión y besos; dejando escapar un resignado suspiro, le dijo que no podía ignorarlo toda la noche, sin moverse, le aseguró que si podía.

"Dijiste que no me harías quedar mal!"

"Y así será, pero por el momento no tengo ganas ni de verte ni de oírte! Mi vida útil es solo frente a la gente de la fiesta y con Haru y Lina!"

"Maldita sea!! Podrías dejar de ser tan cínica?"

"Solo trato de ser útil!!"

Con la sangre en la cabeza de la rabia, Sesshoumaru la tomó del brazo estrujándola y entre dientes le dijo que se estaba cansando de esa actitud. Ella gimió ante la presión en su brazo y aunque tenía los ojos aguados, no dijo nada, solo lo miró como si no lo conociera.

"Ya deja de verme así, porque no me dices nada?"

Rin frunció el ceño haciendo un puchero que a Sesshoumaru le rompió el corazón y aflojando los dedos le pidió que hablaran.

"Ya no quiero seguir peleando!"

"Porque me dijiste todas esas cosas?"

"No sé!"

"Si sabes!"

En ese momento que Sesshoumaru parecía listo para hablar, la ventana bajó y el chofer les avisó que estaban a cinco minutos de la casa de Haru y Lina.

"Necesito más tiempo Jaken, puedes dar la vuelta?"

"Tardaremos 15 minutos más señor!"

"Hazlo!"

En cuanto el vidrio subió, dándoles privacidad de nuevo, Sesshoumaru le dijo que no deseaba que trabajara porque no quería que el trabajo fuera más importante que Nariko.

"Yo lo viví y…!"

Rin abrió los ojos como quien acaba de descifrar un complicado acertijo y le preguntó si estaba comparando su infancia con la de Nariko, él titubeó y desconcertada, le aseguró que hacer semejante comparación era absurdo.

"Para el caso, ninguna de nuestras infancias se parece remotamente a lo que ella vive todos los días!"

"Porque es tan importante trabajar? Todo lo mío es tuyo!"

"No es por el dinero, además yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta!"

Sesshoumaru hizo una mueca de descontento y apartó la mirada, no tenía ningún argumento y se estaba ahorcando con su propia soga.

"No voy a convencerte?"

"Tus argumentos no tienen base Sesshoumaru y ahora que sé que me consideras algo así como una niña que quiere justificarse, siento que debo conservarlo desesperadamente, no solo la floristería sino cualquier otra oportunidad que se me presente!"

"Pero Rin…"

La conversación se quedó a medias, el auto se detuvo y cinco minutos más tarde, Haru y Lina los saludaban sin imaginar nada. Lina fue entusiasta en sus cumplidos para Rin, preguntándole de donde había sacado ese vestido que le quedaba espectacular.

"Gracias, es diseño de una amiga de Tokio, tal ves hayas escuchado de su marca, S&M?"

"No te creo!! Eres amiga de Sokoe, la modelo?"

"Aja, de hecho el próximo mes tiene un desfile podemos ir juntas!"

Sesshoumaru se revolvió en su asiento, con ganas de echar a Haru y Lina del auto para poder hacer las pases con su esposa; lo bueno de que estuvieran ahí, Rin actuaba como si no estuviera enojada y podía sentir el roce de su muslo contra su pierna.

La residencia era un lujoso apartamento en el 12 piso, aunque entraron de la mano la sentía tensa y eso le robaba la tranquilidad. Antes de llegar donde sus anfitriones, una pareja joven según le había dicho Lina, saludaron a varios amigos. Cuando finalmente llegaron donde el nuevo socio y su esposa, Sesshoumaru la sujetó por la cintura aprovechándose. Los ojos miel del hombre parpadearon un instante viendo a Rin y le estrechó la mano diciendo que era un honor conocerla, la esposa era linda e inmediatamente sintió afinidad, más cuando hizo un alboroto por el color de sus ojos.

"Wow que ojos! Son de verdad?"

"Jajaja si!"

En ese momento un mesonero se acercó y tuvo que alejarse para darle indicaciones sobre la comida. Junto a ella Yosuke trataba de no ser demasiado obvio pero la verdad era que estaba como hipnotizado. Rin se concentraba en la decoración esperando el momento para dejarlos solos, porque imaginaba que se pondrían a discutir negocios. Deseoso de interactuar con ella, Yosuke le pregunto si le gustaban las flores.

"Mucho, tengo una floristería!"

"Esa es su profesión?"

"No, de hecho soy administradora y analista financiero!"

"Y si puedo preguntar, porque no trabaja en eso?"

"La floristería me da más libertad, me gusta tener tiempo para mi familia y amigos"

"Nunca había visto una analista financiero tan linda!"

"Lo mismo digo!"

Sesshoumaru miraba a su esposa con la mandíbula caída, no sabía de sus títulos y era una estimulante sorpresa. Rin vio a ambos antes de llevarse un sorbo de vino a la boca y sonrió.

"Me alegro que les parezca impresionante, ahora si me disculpan voy a saludar a una amiga!"

Los dos la vieron alejarse embobados, el primero en hablar fue Yosuke que lo felicitó, Sesshoumaru movió la cabeza apenas y no dijo nada más. Cuando Rin llegó donde su amiga suspiró tranquila, la manera en que Yosuke la miraba era inquietante y no quería más problemas de los que ya tenía.

"Conociste a Yosuke, que te pareció?"

"Es muy amable!"

"Además de guapo, tiene pinta de ser súper apasionado!"

"Más bien de niño malo...!"

Ambas rieron ante la picardía de Rin y siguieron conversando de otras cosas. En un momento que estuvo sola, admirando los cuadros que colgaban de la pared, Yosuke tuvo la oportunidad de hablarle.

"Me encanta como decoraron la sala!"

"Es obra de mi esposa…!"

Cuando Rin vio que se quedaba con algo atravesado en la garganta le preguntó sin miramientos si pasaba algo malo.

"Si tiene algo que decirme puede hacerlo con toda confianza, soy una niña grande!"

Yosuke soltó una risa, no entendía que le pasaba con aquella mujer, tenía un encanto salvaje e infantil, que lo hipnotizaba y decirle lo hermosa que era, parecía una necesidad.

"Es muy perceptiva, honestamente si tengo algo que decirle y por favor no crea que intento seducirla o algo parecido, pero es una de las mujeres más hermosas que he visto en mi vida…supongo que se lo dicen a cada rato, es un cumplido gastado!"

"Gracias y no me lo dicen a cada rato. Puedo preguntarle algo?"

"Claro!"

"Porque esta tan triste?"

Yosuke sonrió de medio lado, pero no era una sonrisa feliz más bien una mueca para disimular su desesperación. A media voz le dijo que estaba teniendo algunos problemas que le robaban la felicidad. Dejando escapar un suspiro, le dijo que no era el único y lo más importante era tener deseos de solucionar el problema. Yosuke la miraba ensimismado y cuando Rin se dio cuenta, resopló fastidiada al tiempo que le deseaba suerte solucionando sus problemas. Cayendo en cuenta que la había ofendido, le pidió que no se fuera.

"Soy un tonto, pero a pesar de mi expresión estúpida escuché todo lo que me dijo…ser tan hermosa parece que no es todo ventajas!"

"Humph, los hombres creen que verse así es sinónimo de estupidez, nadie a excepción de mi hermano cree que yo pueda ser una buena empresaria!"

"Kumiko y Tenoki piensan diferente, tiene excelentes ideas Sra. Youkai!!"

"Rin…como sabe de Kumiko y Ten?"

"Ella es mi prima y me comentó algunas de sus ideas, la que más me gusta es la de ofrecer los productos en eventos benéficos! Puedo preguntarle algo muy personal, sino quiere no conteste"

Rin entrecerró los ojos como dos rendijas y le dijo que le respondía a condición. Con una sonrisa, Yosuke le preguntó si el capital que había aportado era propio, torciendo la boca en una sonrisa chueca, le dijo que si.

"Lo supuse, por la forma como Kumi habla de usted es obvio que es excelente empresaria y amiga. Es refrescante conocer a una mujer independiente!"

"Gracias y si puede pásele esa manera de pensar a su nuevo socio!"

"Oh ya veo!"

Enseguida, Rin frunció el ceño preguntándole que significaba eso, su anfitrión le confesó que había tenido una conversación muy extraña con Sesshoumaru sobre la diferencia entre un hobbie y un trabajo.

Mientras Rin hablaba ensimismada con Yosuke, Sesshoumaru degustaba su trago sintiéndose amargado. A punto de ir a buscar algo de comer, se vio interceptado por un amigo se le acercó pidiéndole un minuto para hablar algo muy importante. Concentrándose en Tenoki, Sesshoumaru se quedo en blanco un par de segundos cuando le pidió que hablara con Rin para que aceptara el 25 del negocio que estaba montando con su esposa. Ocultando su asombro, le dijo que le explicara con lujo de detalles.

"Rin esta financiando la nueva empresa de Kumiko, tu sabes que ella tiene una línea de cremas y productos naturales para el cabello, pero no quiere el 25 que le ofrecemos y por la cantidad de dinero que aporta, un 10 nos parece injusto, aunque diga que es suficiente. Hablarías con ella?"

"De cuanto capital hablamos?"

"Medio millón!"

Sesshoumaru se atragantó y le preguntó si estaba hablando de dólares, extrañado, Tenoki le dijo que por supuesto hablaban de dólares.

"Estás bien?"

"Ajá…hablaré con ella pero te advierto que es muy testaruda y no le gusta que interfiera en sus negocios!"

"Te lo agradezco, a lo mejor negocias un 20 El negocio será todo un éxito!!"

Combatiendo el impulso de dejar a su amigo hablando solo para ir donde Rin, le preguntó si su esposa les daba alguna razón de porque no aceptar el porcentaje ya que parecía lo justo.

"Dice que no quiere involucrarse más de lo necesario y que sea Kumiko quien lleve la empresa. Desea ayudar pero sin descuidarlos a ustedes dos o la floristería!"

"Ya veo, hablaré con ella!"

"Gracias amigo!"

Inmediatamente la buscó entre la gente, hablaba con Yosuke, sonriente. Sintiéndose como un insecto se rascó la cabeza esperando el momento oportuno para hablarle que llegó cuando la vio caminar hacia la mesa de bocadillos.

Rin probaba un espárrago cuando sintió alguien detrás suyo. No tenía que darse la vuelta para saber quien era, porque reconocía el olor de su esposo donde fuera. Hablándole al oído le preguntó que tanto hablaba con Yosuke.

"Nada importante!"

"Te mira demasiado…ya te dije que hoy estás deliciosa? Me dan ganas de arrancarte ese vestido y comerte"

"No me digas!"

Cuando ella se volteó para encararlo, sintió un cosquilleo que le empezaba en los pies, subía por los muslos, hasta concentrarse entre sus piernas. Sin dejar que su agitación fuera evidente, Rin forcejó contra la mano alrededor de su cintura, asegurándole que no la iba ablandar con palabritas. Sesshoumaru se carcajeó entre dientes y le pidió que hablaran sin pelear.

"Que quieres?"

"Necesito hablar de negocios!"

"Conmigo, estás seguro?"

"Muy seguro, ven conmigo!"

Ella frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada un instante solo para encontrarse con los ojos de Yosuke clavados en ella, concentrándose de nuevo en su esposo, le dijo que hablara rápido. Tomándola de la mano la llevó a un sillón junto a la ventana, dándoles cierta privacidad. En cuanto estuvieron sentados, Sesshoumaru le comentó de su conversación con Tenoki tomándola desprevenida.

"Que te dijo Ten?"

"Quiere que aceptes el 25!"

"Que persistentes, 10 es más que suficiente!"

"Entonces un 20, dime de donde sacas tanto dinero?"

"Inversiones!"

"Ya veo…cuéntame del negocio, por favor!"

Al principio estuvo tentada a dejarlo con la palabra en la boca, pero era la oportunidad perfecta para demostrarle lo buena que era. Rápidamente le contó del plan de Kumiko y algunas ideas que había aportado para mercadear los productos. Sorprendido, le hizo toda clase de preguntas sobre sus inversiones, impresionado de enterarse que manejaba una pequeña fortuna. Ella no siguió hablando al notar que la miraba prácticamente babeando.

"Que?"

"Eres muy buena!!"

"Puedes apostarlo!"

"He sido un tonto, deberías aceptar el 25!"

"No, es demasiada participación, tomaré un 18 y tu promesa de no volver actuar a mis espaldas!"

"Me parece un trato justo!"

Con una sonrisa se estrecharon la mano y antes de soltarse Rin le dijo que había otra condición para olvidar su indiscreción. Los ojos ámbar se iluminaron y en el acto estiró las manos para acariciarle los muslos.

"Usted dirá señora!"

"Tienes que recompensarme por dormir sola dos días!"

"Esas son las condiciones que me gustan! Ahora dime que tanto hablabas con Yosuke"

"Porque estás tan curioso, no me digas que tienes celos?!"

"Dime!!"

"Me dijo que tenía problemas, creo que es algo con la esposa, y hablamos del negocio de Kumi, es su prima!"

Sesshoumaru hizo una mueca y acariciándole la barbilla le dijo que estaba más linda que nunca, Rin le guiñó el ojo y acercándose para hablarle al oído le confesó que estaba húmeda. Atragantado y con cosquillas en el abdomen la arrinconó en el sillón.

"Podemos irnos cuando quieras muñeca!"

"Mmm tengo hambre, mientras tanto imagínate que te como a besos!"

Sesshoumaru se erizó de pies a cabeza y la vio alejarse con la boca ligeramente abierta, cuando se perdió entre los invitados notó que Yosuke la miraba como hipnotizado y sintió un nudo en el estómago. Iba dejarlo pasar pero los celos lo dominaron y con la cabeza llena de humo fue hasta él, preguntándole porque miraba tanto a su esposa. Muy calmado, Yosuke fue sincero y le dijo que su esposa era muy bella. Sesshoumaru entrecerró los ojos y cerró las maños en un puño, estaba a punto de agitar el brazo cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

"Sessh? Qué estas haciendo?"

"Este sujeto…lo pondré en su lugar!"

"Y cual lugar es ese?"

A punto de hablar, Rin lo silenció con un beso, acariciando sus labios fugazmente con la punta de la lengua. Sintiendo escalofríos, la rodeó por la cintura y en un susurro le dijo que no soportaba la idea de perderla. Con una sonrisa, Rin miró a Yosuke y luego a su esposo, que momentáneamente desvió la mirada hacia su socio con los ojos como dos calderos. Pegándose completamente a su marido, le acarició el cuello pidiéndole toda su concentración.

"Todavía estas molesto por haber peleado estos últimos días pero no es razón para ponerte así!"

"Te mira mucho!"

"Porque soy hermosa, sexy y tengo un cuerpazo"

"P-pero…tu eres mía!"

Soltando una risa juguetona, le dijo que estaba en lo correcto pero eso no le daba derecho a golpear a cuanto hombre la encontrara hermosa. Distraído por las caricias, Sesshoumaru tropezó con sus razones para golpear a quien realmente consideraba un amigo.

"Sessh te acuerdas desde que edad estoy deseando estar contigo?"

La expresión masculina se iluminó y estrujándola más murmuró que desde los 4 años. Tomando el rostro entre sus manos lo beso dejando con tal intensidad que Sesshoumaru sintió el cosquilleo de una erección formándose en sus pantalones. Concentrándose un momento en su nuevo socio le pidió disculpas, Yosuke sonrió y giró sobre sus talones para reunirse con su esposa que lo llamaba desde la mesa del buffet. Ver aquel despliegue de amor incondicional lo había inyectado de motivación para superar el mal momento que estaba atravesando su matrimonio. El resto de la noche, Yosuke se concentró en su esposa y cuando Rin fue a despedirse, le besó la mano dándole las gracias.

"Porque?"

"Pensé que me iba romper la quijada, además me diste inspiración para solucionar mis problemas!"

"Me alegro!"

En el camino a casa, con Haru y Lina, Sesshoumaru iba serio, acariciando sus dedos entrelazados, sus amigos no habían terminado de salir de la limo cuando comenzó a besarla en el cuello, subiendo hasta su boca, mientras que con una mano apartaba el vestido exponiendo sus senos para su deleite.

"Eres tan hermosa y ese vestido…!"

Rin tiró la cabeza hacia atrás cuando sintió la punta de la lengua saborear sus pezones. En el momento que se detuvieron, cuidadosamente le puso el vestido y la ayudó a bajarse, una vez en el ascensor la estrujó contra la pared y escurriendo una mano bajo la falda, le quitó la ropa interior. Rin lo miraba completamente erizada, más cuando se metió los dedos a la boca y con la rodilla le abrió las piernas para deslizar otra vez sus dedos dentro de ella; susurrándole palabras de amor y deseo. Antes que se abrieran las puertas le preguntó por su ropa interior, muy serio le señaló el bolsillo de su saco y Rin soltó una risa.

Al llegar al apartamento y después de darle las gracias a Chiki y Kohaku por cuidar a la pequeña, Sesshoumaru la cargó hasta la cama, prometiéndole recompensarla por sus noches separados. Muy quieta lo vio quitarse todo, soltó una risa emocionada de ver que se le iba entre las piernas. Jugando con su cabello, gimió al sentir la punta de la lengua abrirse paso entre los pliegues de su piel. Perdido en aquel sabor único y maravilloso, Sesshoumaru movió sus labios con suavidad, evitando el clímax porque quería que llegara con él entre sus piernas. Apartándose ante las quejas de Rin, le acarició el abdomen con suavidad, diciéndole lo hermosa que era.

Estirando ambas manos, le acarició el pecho pidiéndole que se acomodara entre sus piernas. A propósito, Sesshoumaru la penetró lentamente haciéndola retorcerse mientras jadeaba que era delicioso estar con él. Cuando finalmente su miembro se perdió entre sus muslos, comenzó a moverse con energía. La fricción de sus cuerpos mandaba descargas por toda su piel, haciéndolo olvidar los días que habían pasado separados.

Deseosa de sentir sus labios, Rin lo sujetó por la nuca atrayéndolo en un intenso y salvaje beso. Mordisqueando sus carnosos labios, Sesshoumaru le pidió perdón mil veces y ella entre risas, repitió que lo amaba. Esa voz llena de emoción lo lanzó en picada al clímax y se aferró a su esposa con desesperación. Sintiendo la sacudida en su cuerpo, clavó las uñas en la espalda masculina diciendo su nombre jadeante. Se quedaron juntos unos momentos hasta que Sesshoumaru se retorció de cosquillas cuando ella le acarició el trasero. Saliendo de ella se acostó boca arriba con los ojos cerrados. Satisfecha y feliz, se acurrucó en su pecho.

"Rin?"

"Dime?"

"Cuenta conmigo cuando necesites ayuda o capital para tus negocios!"

"Gracias Sessh, déjame un segundo ir a ver a la princesa!"

"Apúrate!"

Levantándose de la cama le dio un beso y se puso la camisa tirada en el suelo, fue hasta el cuarto de Nariko para comprobar que dormía tranquilamente. Cuando regresó se sentó sobre su marido, acariciándole el pecho con las manos extendidas.

"Quieres que te diga algo?"

"Que?"

"Me encanta cuando te pones celoso, te ves tan sexy con tus ojitos brillando de rabia!"

Levantando una ceja, le dijo que no le causaba nada de gracia y subiendo las manos le abrió la camisa contemplándola. Sin decir nada, se inclinó para besarlo, Sesshoumaru la estrechó contra su pecho, pidiéndole nuevamente perdón por haber sido tan injusto e irrespetuoso con ella.

"No volverás hacerlo verdad?"

"Cuenta con eso!"

Rin se durmió casi sin darse cuenta y a la mañana siguiente los tres disfrutaron de un desayuno sin tensión, con los relatos de la pequeña sobre las ocurrencias de su tía Chiki.

"Quieres mucho a tu tía Chiki?"

"Si, es muy graciosa…Pa vamos a pasear el fin de semana verdad?"

"Si, adonde quieres ir mi amor?!"

"Podemos ir a la playa, al hotel lindo?"

Dando un mordisco a su tostada, le dijo que haría las reservaciones en cuanto llegara a la oficina. Cuando terminaron de comer, la pequeña tomó su lonchera y se despidió de su mamá, Sesshoumaru esperó que el abrazo terminara para hacer lo mismo.

"Las invito a cenar esta noche que me dicen?"

La pequeña brincó emocionada, abrazando a su papá por las piernas. En cuanto estuvo sola, se bañó y fue por Chiki, en el camino a la floristería, le contó de su reconciliación.

"Me alegro amiga y entonces ahora si le vas a decir?"

"Claro, esta noche…espero que sea varón!"

Chiki soltó una risita diciéndole que lo iba dejar sin palabras, más después de los días que acababan de pasar.

"Y tu hermano se va poner chocho!"

"Más? Llama casi todos los días a Nariko y hablan un montón de rato!"

"Jejeje!"

………………………………..

5 meses después…

Cuando Rin llegó al kínder, Nariko estaba dibujando con su maestra. Aunque tenía 6 meses de embarazo, su barriga no parecía de más de 4, permitiéndole mucha libertad de movimientos.

"Hola princesa!"

"Mami viniste!"

"Lamento llegar tarde, el doctor se retrasó!"

"No se preocupe señora Youkai, como le fue?!"

"El médico me dijo que todo está perfecto!"

"Me alegro, Nariko me contó que está muy feliz con la venida de su hermanita!"

Rin le guiñó el ojo a su hija acariciándole la mejilla. La niña puso ambas manos sobre el abdomen de su mamá dándole besos y hablando con su hermana. Después de recoger las crayolas, Nariko tomó su lonchera y le preguntó adonde iban.

"Vamos almorzar con tus primos!"

"Y mi tío?!"

"También!!"

"Yupi!!

Al verlas venir, Jaken se apresuró abrirles la puerta y ofreciéndole la mano como apoyo ayudó a Rin acomodarse en el asiento. Nariko lo saludó con una sonrisa, contándole que iba almorzar con su tío.

"Me alegro señorita! Señora, su teléfono sonó hace un momento!"

"Gracias, seguramente era Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru estaba matando tiempo en la oficina de su padre, cuando sonó su celular. Con su hija pegada al teléfono Rin le contó que todos los exámenes habían salido bien, igual que el ultrasonido.

"Tengo cita en un mes!"

"A esa si te puedo acompañar, vas a almorzar con Kai?"

"Si, pasas a recogernos después? No quiero acaparar a Jaken!"

"No seas tonta, quiero que estés lo más cómoda posible, las dos! Voy almorzar con el anciano y llego!"

Rin soltó una risa cuando escuchó la voz de Inutashio pidiéndole más respeto. Después de despedirse, le pasó el teléfono a su hija que conversó con su papá contándole todo lo que había hecho en el kínder y al despedirse le tiró un besito diciéndole que lo quería mucho.

Rin estaba descansando en la sala cuando escuchó las voces de su hermano y esposo y abrió los ojos con pereza, frente a ella estaba Sesshoumaru con una sonrisa, acariciando su estómago con suavidad.

"Hola!"

"Descansaste?"

"Si, hace mucho llegaste?

"Una hora!"

Sentándose junto a ella, Sesshoumaru le ofreció apoyo en su pecho que Rin aceptó sin dudar. Cenaron todos juntos y después de un rato Sesshoumaru llevó a su hija en brazos hasta el automóvil. Kai y Megumi los despidieron de pie en la entrada, pidiéndoles que llamaran una vez que estuvieran en la casa para quedarse tranquilos.

"Yo te llamo Kai!"

"Gracias pulguita!"

………………………

Algunos años después…

Rin estaba en la floristería concentrada en su laptop cuando sonó el teléfono. Lo contestó distraída pero apartó los ojos de la pantalla cuando reconoció la voz de la directora del colegio de sus hijos.

"Directora Takuya?"

"Como está señora Youkai, necesito que venga es sobre Ryu y Hoshi!"

"Les pasó algo, están bien?"

"Si, pero necesito conversar con usted!"

"Claro iré en seguida!"

Después de colgar el teléfono, se volvió a su mascota diciéndole que tenía que salir y él debía quedarse ahí. Una caricia acompañada de un beso en la cabeza y el animal ladró como si entendiera y volvió acomodarse en el suelo. Cerrando la laptop y tomando su cartera le dijo a su asistente que iba salir de emergencia.

"Todo bien señora?"

"Si, si llama Chiki dile que tuve que ir al colegio de los chicos!"

"Claro, que le vaya bien!"

Cuando llegó a la oficina de la directora, Ryu estaba sentado en una butaca sosteniendo una bolsa de hielo contra su ojo derecho. Arrodillándose frente a él le preguntó como estaba, sintiendo los ojos aguados. Quitándose la bolsa de la cara, Ryu le sonrió acariciándole la mejilla, él siempre aprovechaba la oportunidad para hacerle cariño, quizás porque eran muy unidos y por crecer con el ejemplo de Sesshoumaru y Kai que la trataban como si todavía tuviera 4 a pesar de ser una mujer.

"Hola ma!!"

"Que te pasó mi cielo?!"

"No te preocupes, yo estoy bien, deberías ver a los otros tarados!"

"Ryu, dijiste otros, cuantos? Tu papá ya sabe que te peleaste?"

"Sip, Takuya Sensei lo llamó, viniste muy rápido! Estoy bien en serio, no llores!!"

Estrujándolo como cuando era un pequeño, Rin le dio un beso en la mejilla y se limpió las lágrimas con una sonrisa, tomando asiento frente a la directora. La mujer le explicó que Hoshi pero sobre todo Ryu, se había involucrado en una pelea por defender a una compañera, a la que le estaban quitando todas sus cosas para tirarlas a la piscina del colegio.

"Es una muchacha nueva, entró hace solo una semana, viene de Hong Kong, su familia acaba de mudarse!"

"Ya veo, ella está bien?"

"Si afortunadamente, señora Youkai el motivo porque la llamé es que debo suspenderlos por 3 días. Por nobles que hayan sido sus razones, no podemos permitir peleas dentro del plantel!"

"Entiendo y los otros muchachos?"

"Tienen 10 días de suspensión…!"

La directora no pudo seguir hablando porque de un portazo Hoshi entró a la oficina y en cuanto vio a su madre, empezó a hablar atropelladamente contándole lo genial que había sido la pelea, porque Ryu peleaba igual que su papá. Mordiéndose el labio al ver a su hija tan emocionada, Rin trató que se calmara pero la joven hablaba sin parar, poniéndose de pie, Ryu la tocó en el hombro, diciéndole que estaba hablando como loca.

"Haz silencio Ho, interrumpiste a Takuya Sensei!!"

"Ahh? Lo siento Takuya Sensei, hola ma! En serio que fue genial papá habría estado orgulloso!"

"Hola mi amor!"

Con una sonrisa, la directora terminó de explicarle lo de la suspensión como una medida disciplinaria sin obviar el hecho que de no ser por Ryu y Hoshi el incidente habría pasado a más. La mujer estaba por terminar cuando tocaron a la puerta, era Sesshoumaru con Nariko. Después de saludar a sus hijos y a la directora, le dio un cariñoso beso a su esposa, acariciándole la mejilla. Rápidamente y con algunas intervenciones de Hoshi, Sesshoumaru se enteró de lo que había sucedido.

"Tres días de suspensión, parece que es lo justo. Takuya-sama podría decirme quienes fueron los otros muchachos?"

La directora le dijo quienes habían sido y después de darle las gracias, salieron de la oficina y se encontraron de frente con la muchacha agredida, Asagi Oyamada. Cuando ella le dijo tímidamente a su padre que ellos eran los hermanos que la habían defendido, el hombre se acercó para presentarse.

"Muchas gracias, no tengo palabras para agradecerles!!"

"Yo solo le avisé a mi hermano Doctor Oyamada, él hizo el resto!"

"Gracias preciosa! Hoshi verdad?"

"Si señor!"

Mientras el doctor y Sesshoumaru hablaban, Hoshi y Asagi secretearon y después que Nariko dijo que era una excelente idea, la segunda de los Youkai habló con su madre, Rin dijo que si pero sin presionar.

"Claro ma!"

Parándose entre el Doctor Oyamada y su padre la vivaz Hoshi le preguntó al medico si dejaba a su hija quedarse a dormir en su casa mientras el viajaba a Hong Kong. El hombre le sonrió agradeciéndole y antes que pudiera negarse, ella le dijo que ya tenía el permiso de su mamá. Detrás de ella, Sesshoumaru la miraba de reojo y aclarándose la garganta se hizo notar; al escucharlo, se volvió hacia su padre y abrazándolo por la cintura le dijo que Asagi se iba quedar sola con una tía abuela porque su papá debía encontrarse con su esposa.

"Entonces yo pensaba papi lindo que se quede con nosotros en mi cuarto, Nariko tiene ese campamento el fin de semana y me voy a quedar solita…además que Takuya Sensei le dio permiso de faltar la próxima semana para que no vuelvan a molestarla, poorfa pa!!"

Pasándole suavemente el dedo índice por la punta de la nariz, Sesshoumaru le dijo que no había problema y le dijo al doctor diciéndole que estarían encantados de tener a su hija mientras viajaba.

"En serio? Eso sería un gran alivio, la tía abuela está acostumbrada a estar sola, mi esposa todavía esta finiquitando varias cosas de la mudanza!"

"Entonces no se diga más!"

El doctor Oyamada soltó una risa con las palabras de Hoshi y con una reverencia le dio las gracias, la jovencita se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa, luego le tiró los brazos a su padre para que la levantara en brazos y así darle es un beso en cada mejilla.

"Gracias pa, eres lo máximo!"

Sesshoumaru le guiñó el ojo y la puso en el suelo, después de intercambiar números de teléfono, Asagi y su padre se despidieron con un gran abrazo. Una vez en la casa, Hoshi buscó a sus padres que estaban en la habitación para darles de nuevo las gracias, porque su nueva amiga estaba fascinada.

"La mamá de Asagi murió cuando ella era bebé, la crió su madrastra, es joven igual que tú!"

Rin sonrió viendo a su esposo, Hoshi adoraba la historia de sus padres y no perdía oportunidad para sacar a relucir el tema de cómo su mamá se había enamorado de su papá desde los 4 años.

……………..

Después de una cena súper entretenida, llena de anécdotas sobre la pelea de ese día, Rin estaba terminando de guardar los platos cuando sintió que su marido la abrazaba por la cintura, besándola en el cuello con la boca ligeramente abierta.

"Hola mamá joven!"

Sesshoumaru se lo dijo susurrando mientras subía una mano para suavemente estrujar su seno sobre la camisa, soltando una risa, Rin cerró los ojos y se amoldó a su pecho.

"Hueles tan bien, vamos al cuarto!"

"Déjame terminar de…jejeje!!"

Rin apenas alcanzó a poner el último plato en su lugar antes que Sesshoumaru escurriera ambas manos bajo su camisa. En medio de un electrizante beso, ella bajó la mano palpando su erección. Tomándola de la mano la llevó al cuarto y tirándose en la cama comenzaron a juguetear sin quitarse nada, la besaba en el cuello cuando la voz de Nariko los interrumpió, estaba tan acostumbrada de ver a sus padres comportarse así que solo torció la boca en una mueca divertida. Los dos la miraron esperando que hablara.

"Otosan quería ver si tenías las baterías para la cámara!"

Poniéndose de pie, Sesshoumaru tomó una bolsa que había sobre la cómoda y se la entregó dándole un beso en la frente.

"A que hora se van mañana?"

"9 a.m. estoy bien emocionada!!"

Rin la llamó para que le diera un beso y cuando la tuvo cerca, la tumbó sobre la cama haciéndole cosquillas, los gritos y carcajadas de Nariko, atrajeron a los demás. Sin dudarlo, Ryu se lanzó a la cama, mientras que Hoshi y Asagi miraban desde la puerta.

"Tu familia es muy divertida!!"

"Jeje!"

"Hoshi…de verdad gracias por ayudarme!!"

Ella le sonrió diciéndole que no se preocupara por eso. Con Nariko pidiendo clemencia, Rin se abrazó a su hija dándole besos y luego la dejó ir. Una mirada entre hermanos y se lanzaron sobre su madre que se retorcía carcajeándose. Sesshoumaru se contentó con verlos sin hacer nada hasta que le pidió que la salvara, soltando una risa levantó primero a Nariko y después a Ryu.

"Ya basta, ella es mía!"

"No sueñes!!"

Rin le tiró un beso a su hijo, cada vez que Sesshoumaru hacia algún comentario como ese, Ryu reaccionaba igual, haciendo las delicias de su madre. Una última ronda de besos y los muchachos se fueron a dormir. Ryu se lavaba los dientes cuando Asagi llegó con su cepillo, haciéndose a un lado, le ofreció el tubo de pasta.

"Ryu…gracias por todo, no se que hubiera hecho sino me ayudan!"

"Agradécele a Ho, ella ser preocupa por ti y yo pude practicar lo que mi papá y mi tío me enseñaron, además se lo merecían son unos abusadores!!"

"Tienes una familia genial y tu mamá es preciosa!"

Ryu se echó una risita y con la cabeza le dio la razón, con la boca limpia le dijo que lo que más le gustaba de su mamá era su sonrisa y como siempre podía contar con ella para lo que fuera. Dejando el cepillo en su lugar le dio las buenas noches con una sonrisa.

"Que duermas bien!"

"Igual tú!"

Cuando Asagi regresó a la habitación Hoshi le preguntó que pasaba, porque parecía que venia en las nubes, con un suspiro le dijo que su hermano era un sol, soltando una carcajada, le contó que así lo llamaba su madre.

"Es la verdad!"

"Así que te gusta mi hermano?"

"Esos ojos y esa sonrisa!!"

"Jaja suenas como mi mamá cuando habla de mi papá, ven vamos a dormir para que sueñes con el solecito!"

Asagi soltó una risita y se metió a la cama con su amiga. En la habitación principal, Rin miraba a su esposo quitarse la ropa en un improvisado y estimulante streap tease. Con solo su ropa interior, se acercó para darle un beso diciéndole que era su turno, ella se carcajeó y le dijo que le excitaba mucho más cuando era él quien la desvestía. Ayudándola a quitarse todo, se acostó sobre ella besándola, estaba muy excitado y cuando Rin pasó ambas manos por su trasero se estremeció soltando una risa.

"Me encanta cuando te ríes así!"

"Es que me pones como loco!!"

Sesshoumaru se detuvo para perderse en sus ojos, diciéndole lo feliz que era con ella, tiernamente Rin le acarició las mejillas y bajó una mano buscando su hombría. Una sonrisa se esparció sobre sus labios al sentirlo, quitándole la mano con suavidad la besó en el cuello bajando hasta su pecho, con ambas manos amoldadas a sus senos comenzó a besarlos, usando la punta de su lengua y suaves tirones para estimularlos, dejándose llevar por las caricias, cerró los ojos jugando con la melena de su esposo. Riéndose nerviosa, enroscó ambas piernas alrededor del torso masculino, el contacto con la suave piel hacia que Sesshoumaru sintiera picazón en la entrepiernas e intensificó los movimientos haciéndola retorcerse entre risas.

"Sessh ven!!"

Sintiéndose al borde de su resistencia se acomodó sobre ella dejando que la punta de su virilidad separara los pliegues de piel, viéndose a los ojos se besaron y la voz femenina fue apenas un jadeo.

"Sabes que cuando haces eso me da escalofríos!!"

La sonrisa de satisfacción fue suficiente para que Rin soltara una carcajada, inmediatamente se tapó la boca pero Sesshoumaru le quitó la mano.

"Ya están acostumbrados a escucharte!"

"Si pero no la amiga de Hoshi!!"

Tomándola desprevenida, se deslizó dentro de ella con la fuerza suficiente para hacerla cerrar los ojos y gemir de placer. Se movieron rítmicamente justo hasta el límite, al ver a su esposo a los ojos, Rin supo lo que deseaba y cambiaron de posición. Con ella arriba, moviéndose de forma casi inconsciente Sesshoumaru se entregó al placer de estrujar sus caderas con desesperación, hipnotizado con el vaivén de sus senos y diciendo su nombre en un jadeo. Dejándose ir, llegó al clímax y esperó que ella hiciera lo mismo, sonriendo de satisfacción cuando tensó cada musculo y cerró los ojos en medio de un ahogado grito.

"Sessh eso fue espectacular, tu eres espectacular…!!"

"Tu si que sabes halagar a un hombre!!"

"Jajaja!!"

Acomodándose junto a él, se puso a darle besitos en el pecho, estuvieron así, descansando un buen rato y cuando Rin estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, le pasó la mano sobre su cabeza con suavidad.

"Tengo algo que decirte!"

"Dime!"

"Que te parece irnos de vacaciones?"

"Solos tu y yo?"

"Si, que tal?"

Rin se mordió el labio con una brillante mirada bailando en sus pupilas, suavemente se acomodó frente a él y lo besó muy despacio, saboreando sus labios. Estrujando su trasero con suavidad, Sesshoumaru abrió la boca para darle espacio y que profundizara el beso.

"Me encanta esa idea…!"

El no pudo contestar con coherencia porque al calor de sus besos, sentía una nueva erección formándose y con suavidad recorrió las curvas femeninas. Al sentir las manos sobre sus caderas, Rin se carcajeó al comprender que estaba lejos de irse a dormir. Hicieron el amor sin prisa, disfrutando de sus cuerpos y cuando terminaron Rin se acurrucó con su esposo, preguntándole adonde iba llevarla.

"Al Caribe, ellos se quedaran con Kai!"

"Tienes todo planeado?"

"Si, hasta hablé con Chiki!"

"Que organizado, me encanta!!"

Sesshoumaru se echó una risa entre dientes, diciéndole que el lugar se lo había recomendado Kurai y como en la oficina todo marchaba sobre ruedas, quería pasar unos días solo con ella. Dejó de hablar al sentir la respiración pausada a su lado; la contempló dormida con una sonrisa y bajándose de la cama con cuidado, fue a la cocina por un bocado, después de lavarse las manos se metió a la cama y se durmió.

--

1 semana después en una isla del Caribe…

La playa estaba casi desierta, solo una pareja refugiada bajo una sombrilla comiéndose a besos, recién casados lo más seguro, Sesshoumaru los miró de reojo sin mucho interés, lo que realmente lo entretenía estaba frente a él jugueteando en las olas como una niña. Dando un sorbo a su coctel, sonrió cuando Rin lo saludó tirándole un beso. Estaba más hermosa que nunca, su figura no revelaba sus tres hijos y el juvenil bikini que le había regalado su mejor amiga la hacia parecer más joven. Para él era la más hermosa, sensual y divertida de todas, la única que importaba y por quien latía emocionado su corazón cada vez que le sonreía o le confesaba su amor.

Dejándose llevar se sumergió en los recuerdos de su vida juntos, riéndose con la imagen muy fresca en su memoria de una niña de 4 años preguntando si él volvería a cenar al día siguiente. Las gotas saladas lo regresaron al presente y con una sonrisa apretada, sus ojos se quedaron varados en el escote frente a él. Soltando una carcajada Rin tomó la toalla y secándose un poco se sentó junto a él, pidiéndole que entrara al agua.

"Déjame terminar mi piña colada!"

"Bueno!"

"Estaba pensando, podemos almorzar fuera del hotel y después vamos a conocer la ciudad!"

"Claro!"

Poniéndose de pie, Sesshoumaru la condujo de la mano de regreso al agua, donde ambos disfrutaron como adolescentes. Estuvieron un rato hasta que el sol se hizo insoportable y fueron a refugiarse bajo la sombrilla. Con Rin sentada sobre su regazo, la besó y acarició, jugueteando con los bordes del vestido de baño, susurrándole todo lo que le gustaba de ella, desde su risa hasta la forma como había criado a sus tres hijos, convirtiéndolos en tres seres maravillosos.

"Gracias, pero tu ayudaste bastante!"

"Jejeje!"

De regreso en su habitación de lujo, Rin se desvistió frente a él tirándole besos y pidiéndole que se bañaran juntos. Después de delicioso baño de burbujas, se sentó en la cama a revisar los mensajes del celular; con una sonrisa escuchó los mensajes que sus hijos habían dejado, hablando los tres al mismo tiempo.

"Sessh ven a escuchar!"

Tomando el aparato, Sesshoumaru se carcajeó de escuchar a Hoshi gritar a todo pulmón para tratar que su voz se oyera sobre la de sus hermanos que trataban de contarles lo que estaban haciendo mientras ellos estaban de luna de miel. El mensaje se cortó y seguía uno de Nariko contándoles que todo estaba bien, el siguiente fue de Ryu tirándole besos a su madre, diciéndole que la extrañaba demasiado y por último Hoshi pidiéndoles que le compraran algo lindo de la isla romántica donde estaban.

"Son tan diferentes los tres!"

"Si verdad, que dicha que están tan bien…adonde me vas a llevar Sessh?!"

"Te va gustar mucho!"

En un restaurante bastante informal pero con una comida deliciosa, disfrutaron de un almuerzo lleno de caricias bajo la mesa, besitos y recuerdos de sus hijos cuando eran pequeños. Como estaban sentados en una mesa pegada a la pared, Sesshoumaru podía acariciarla bajo la falda, al notar que la miraba fijamente le preguntó si todo estaba bien.

"Claro, te gustó la comida?"

"Es demasiado, estos mariscos están de muerte!"

Aprovechando que estaban sentados muy juntos, Rin se inclinó sobre él ofreciéndole un pedazo de pescado, pero Sesshoumaru mantenía su atención en el escote, que le daba un visión amplia del pecho femenino.

"Que tanto miras?"

"No llevas nada debajo!"

"Jeje hasta ahora te das cuenta…!"

Sesshoumaru dejó escapar un gruñido y la atrajo hacia él, soltando una risita, Rin se mordió el labio susurrándole que con esas miradas la hacia sentir húmeda y con ganas de sentirlo entre sus piernas, moviéndose para hacerla gritar. Riendo de emoción, Sesshoumaru la acomodó en su pecho y se besaron como la primera vez.

………………….

FIN

…………………….

Gracias a la Pediatra por constantemente recordarme lo mucho que tardo en actualizar!!


End file.
